


Jaki ojciec, taki syn

by Commander_Owl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvest.</p><p>Szpieg RED, dowiedziawszy się, iż jest szczęśliwym ojcem, przyjeżdża do Harvest, by na prośbę matki swego potomka zaopiekować się swa latoroślą. Scout BLU, bo o nim mowa, nie jest tym faktem zachwycony, jednak po pewnym czasie postanawia ich spotkania wykorzystać...</p><p>Wyrazy Uznania<br/>Jak zwykle z całego serca pragnę podziękować mojej ukochanej siostrze (fakt, że jest jedyną siostrą, jaką posiadam, nie ma tu najmniejszego znaczenia), której wsparcie, wiara oraz doping sprawiły, że po raz pierwszy od lat jestem w stanie napisać tekst liczący sobie więcej niż dwa rozdziały i go skończyć, nie znienawidziwszy go pierwej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spotkanie I

**BLU Scout**

Nienawidził tych durnych spotkań. Chodził na nie tylko po to, by zrobić mamie przyjemność, choć nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo jej na tym zależało. On sam przez ponad dwadzieścia lat nie potrzebował swojego biologicznego ojca – ani też jakiegokolwiek ojca w ogóle – i nie widział potrzeby nawiązywania z nim bliższych stosunków. Ale skoro dzięki temu jego mama miała być szczęśliwsza, był gotów się dla niej poświęcić. W końcu to tylko pół godziny tygodniowo, nic wielkiego, prawda? Nie zmieniało to oczywiście faktu, że nie czerpał z tego najmniejszej bodaj przyjemności i nie cierpiał tych spotkań tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił.

Tym, co go w tym wszystkim najbardziej zastanawiało to to, jakim cudem udało się jego rodzicielce nakłonić Szpiega REDów do partycypowania w tym procederze. Widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że jest on tak bardzo niezadowolony z tego niecodziennego sposobu marnowania czasu, jak on i, gdyby mógł, najchętniej robiłby coś innego niż siedzenie z wrogim zwiadowcą w przydrożnym barze i picie marnej jakości kawy. Tym niemniej agent nie opuścił ani jednego spotkania (a to były przecież już cztery miechy!) i, co więcej, zawsze był aż obrzydliwie punktualny. Zastanawiające.

Tym razem jednak Scout postanowił przełamać dzielącą ich ciszę. Nie chodziło mu o zaprzyjaźnienie się z tym człowiekiem, nic z tych rzeczy, no bez przesady! Rzecz w tym, że (niestety) potrzebował fachowej porady w delikatnej sprawie i agent czerwonych był jedyną osobą, która mogła jej udzielić. Owszem, biegacz był z tego powodu cholernie wręcz niezadowolony, jednak znalazł się w ślepym zaułku i naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie był sobie w stanie poradzić bez pomocy z zewnątrz – innego wyjścia po prostu nie było.

Cierpliwie poczekał, aż obaj zamówią dla siebie coś do picia i zanurzą się w komfortowym milczeniu, udając, że się nie widzą, choć dzieli ich zaledwie pół metra stolika z lekko lepiącym się blatem. Chłopak nerwowo bawił się wetkniętą w swoją lemoniadę słomką i raz na jakiś czas zawieszał wzrok na czekającym na swoją kawę agencie. Gdy wreszcie latte pojawiło się przed nim w zaledwie odrobinę wyszczerbionej szklance, Scout zebrał się na odwagę i wypalił:

\- Jak go poderwałeś?

Szpieg popatrzył na niego z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie siedzi tu całkiem sam. Przez chwilę trwał nieruchomo, jakby miał nadzieję, że zniecierpliwiony zwiadowca sobie pójdzie, gdy jednak ten niezbyt błyskotliwy plan się nie powiódł, sięgnął z westchnieniem po cukiernicę.

\- Poznałem _ta mè_ _r_ _e_ 1, kiedy...

\- O nie, nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, że wy teges i zdecydowanie nie chcę wiedzieć. Fuj!- chłopak zaczął energicznie machać rękami, odpychając od siebie niechciane obrazy usiłujące się wślizgnąć do jego wyobraźni.- Za to mnie interesuje jak żeś _jego_ podszedł.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mam bladego pojęcia, _kogo_ masz na myśli.

\- Snajpera! _Ti_ _r_ _eu_ _r_ _d'élite!_ **Heckenschütze!** _**С**_ _ **найпер**_ _ **а!**_ Cecchino! Sala-ampuja! **狙擊兵**! 2

\- Ach...

\- Co, nie sądziłeś chyba, że to jakaś tajemnica?- zwiadowca popatrzył na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem.- To chyba tylko Saxton Hale o was nie wie.

\- Po prostu nie sądziłem, że obchodzi cię coś takiego.- westchnął wywiadowca, mieszając swoją kawę.- Do tej pory nigdy nie wyrażałeś zainteresowania moimi prywatnymi sprawami.

\- Wierz mi, gdybym miał inny wybór, to bym ci w ogóle dupy nie zawracał.- z ponurą determinacją pociągnął łyk lemoniady.- Ale powoli kończą mi się opcje i jesteś jedyną osobą, do której mogę się zwrócić.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak informacje dotyczące mojego związku ze Snajperem mogłyby być dla ciebie pomocne. Nie planujesz chyba żadnego uwodzić, prawda?

\- A jeśli mam taki zamiar, to co?- skrzyżował ręce na piersi- Robi ci to coś?

\- _Mon Dieu_ 3, oczywiście, że nie. Twój tyłek, twoja sprawa.

\- No, to uchyl rąbka tajemnicy.- nieco poprawił się na szerokiej, obitej czerwonym skajem ławie.- Jestem wystarczająco zdesperowany, by cię prosić o pomoc, ale jak mnie zmusisz, to będę nawet błagał, choć wolałbym, żebyś mi tego oszczędził.

Agent przez chwilę patrzył na niego z jeszcze bardziej zagadkowym niż zwykle wyrazem twarzy, po czym sięgnął po papierośnicę. Niespiesznie zapalił cygaretkę i, wypuściwszy z ust obłok gęstego, aromatycznego dymu, usiadł wygodniej, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swej „pociechy”.

\- To było tak...

 

* * *

 

**RED Sniper**

Snajper lubił przebywać sam, naprawdę, w końcu właśnie dlatego wybrał taką, a nie inną ścieżkę zawodową. Najpierw był tropicielem grubego zwierza w rodzinnej Australii, przemierzającym w pojedynkę nieskalane cywilizacją, dzikie ostępy aż do chwili, gdy zeźlony ciągłymi ponagleniami ze strony rodziców, by „wreszcie się ustatkował” (czytaj: ożenił i osiadł na rodzinnej farmie), wyjechał do USA, a tam zatrudnił się w korporacji Reliable Excavation Demolition znanej również jako RED. Podobała mu się praca strzelca wyborowego, bowiem nie musiał przy niej znosić hałaśliwego towarzystwa (jego kompani byli zbyt zajęci chaotycznym bieganiem po polu bitwy, by zawracać mu głowę swoimi durnymi pomysłami). Po prostu układ idealny, przynajmniej tak początkowo sądził. Przywiązanie do etosu samotnego wilka okazało się być bronią obosieczną, gdy w bazie pojawił się nowy Szpieg – ten, kto stroni od ludzi, nie wie, jak ma sobie z nimi radzić. A tak się składało, że agent był w tym mistrzem.

Początkowo nic nie zapowiadało kłopotów. Ot, wymieniali pozbawione zaangażowania uprzejmości i wzajemnie udzielali sobie informacji na temat pogody, słowem, traktowali się jak stereotypowi znajomi z pracy. Problemy zaczęły się po jakimś miesiącu, gdy pewnego pięknego dnia, podczas kolejnej misji strzelał sobie spokojnie do BLU i nagle usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos.

\- Inżynier rozkłada działko z lewej.

Odruchowo sięgnął po kukri, jednak w połowie tego gestu uświadomił sobie, że tym razem stojący za nim agent nie należy do przeciwnej drużyny. Z pewnym niesmakiem zdjął wskazaną mu konstrukcję i popatrzył na towarzysza. Nie miał pojęcia, co ten gość robi w jego kryjówce z dala od pleców przeciwników, w które powinien wbijać swój nóż, jeśli jednak ma jakiś interes, lepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli szybko powie, o co mu chodzi. Szpieg naturalnie w ogóle się nie przejął rzucanymi mu groźnymi spojrzeniami i z nonszalancją oparł się o ścianę, szukając czegoś za pazuchą.

\- Chcesz czegoś?- spytał w końcu, patrząc, jak agent zapala cygaretkę.

\- Och, nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi _mon ami_ 4.- uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, po czym się zaciągnął.- Usiłuję jedynie złapać drugi oddech.

Snajper prychnął cicho, usiłując zlekceważyć to, jak fatalna była ta gra słów. Zapach dymu uświadomił asasynowi, że jego własny organizm również z chęcią zażyłby odrobinę nikotyny, dlatego też ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem wyjął z kieszeni paczkę fajek, po czym wetknął sobie papierosa między zęby. Już miał zająć się szukaniem zapalniczki, gdy Szpieg pochylił się ku niemu, podsuwając mu swoją pod nos, zapaliwszy ją uprzednio. Australijczyk skorzystał z jego uprzejmości i dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że w _ten_ sposób częstuje się ogniem nie facetów a kobiety. Już miał coś powiedzieć na ten temat, gdy przyszło mu do głowy, że Francuzi znani są ze swoich dziwacznych zwyczajów, więc to pewnie nie miało żadnego podtekstu.

\- Dzięki.- mruknął, wciągając do płuc siny dym, po czym ponownie sięgnął po karabin.

Początkowo obecność agenta za jego plecami była irytująca, jednak szybko o niej zapomniał – Szpieg był naprawdę cichym osobnikiem, który potrafił się zająć sam sobą bez potrzeby zaczepiania innych, by mu dostarczyli rozrywki. Asasyn przypomniał sobie o nim dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał za sobą wymamrotane ze złością francuskie przekleństwo oraz głuche tąpniecie. Obejrzawszy się, ujrzał swojego europejskiego kolegę z drużyny oraz jego odpowiednika z zespołu BLU, z tym, że ten drugi leżał martwy na podłodze.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie.- Francuz uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, chowając nóż za pazuchę.

Snajper nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma zareagować, więc jedynie skinął mu w milczeniu głową i wrócił do pracy. Do końca misji miał już święty spokój, a gdy po okrzyku „ _WYGRALIŚCIE_ ”, obrócił się, Szpiega już nie było. Hm... Naprawdę dziwny gość.

 

* * *

 

**BLU Sniper**

Z pewnym roztargnieniem obserwował Scouta, który po zdobyciu punktu wyszedł z kryjącej w sobie Punkt Kontrolny szopy i ruszył w stronę macierzystej bazy. Było to zachowanie dla niego dosyć nienaturalne, bowiem nie uznawał on czegoś takiego jak uzupełnienie amunicji – twierdził, że respawn jest najlepszym sposobem na załatwienie tej kwestii. Z drugiej jednak strony, już od paru miesięcy chłopak zachowywał się dziwnie, na przemian wpadając we wściekłość lub chorą euforię bez konkretnego powodu, zupełnie jak baba w ciąży. Było to trochę upierdliwe, jednak zwiadowca zawsze był cierniem w tyłku, więc owo niecodzienne zachowanie można było złożyć na karb jego irytującej osobowości jako takiej. Mimo to Snajper na chwilę porzucił mordowanie REDów i obserwował chłopaka, zastanawiając się, co dalej zamierza zrobić. Młody tymczasem zsunął z głowy czapkę, polizał wnętrze dłoni i przygładził włosy, jakby mogło to w czymkolwiek pomóc, po czym z pewnym siebie uśmiechem znikł w budynku. Asasyn przewrócił oczami, po czym wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia, jednak nie na długo – po kilku sekundach usłyszał na schodach kroki a następnie głos młodzieńca.

\- Heja, Snipes, jak tam leci?- biegacz stanął tuż przy nim i wyjrzał przez okno, jakby chciał zobaczyć, na co patrzy jego kompan.

\- Jak to w robocie.- zdecydowanym ruchem reki odsunął go od siebie.

\- Mta...- młody oparł się ramieniem o ścianę, starając się przy tym nonszalancko wyglądać i rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby czegoś szukał.- A ten.. Widziałeś jak zdobyłem Punkt?

\- Tak.- warknął, czując, że zaraz gówniarzowi przyłoży.- Słuchaj, nie masz czegoś do roboty gdzie indziej?

\- Nie, na razie nie.- uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Nie martw się, mogę jeszcze tu posiedzieć.

\- I to mnie właśnie martwi.- westchnął, po czym przyłożył oko do lunety, mając nadzieję, że raz w życiu Scout zrozumie aluzję.

\- A ten, no...- nie zrozumiał.- Jakiś widowiskowy headshot dzisiaj zaliczyłeś?

\- Może i dałbym radę, gdybyś mi nie trajkotał nad głową. - strzelec popatrzył na niego z urazą.

\- Ej, wystarczy powiedzieć, potrafię być cicho.

Snajper szczerze w to wątpił i, jak się okazało dokładnie pięć sekund później, nie bezpodstawnie. Zwiadowca był po prostu fizycznie niezdolny do siedzenia cicho dłużej, niż dwa oddechy i należało się z tym pogodzić, co nie zmieniało faktu, że była to szalenie irytująca cecha chłopaka. Zresztą, on cały został stworzony specjalnie po to, by wkurzać innych ludzi, zarówno z przeciwnej drużyny jak i własnej.

\- Słuchaj, a mógłbym może...

\- Nie.- warknął asasyn nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, co chciałem po...

\- Nie.

\- Hej, to już...

_DRUŻYNA PRZECIWNA PRZEJMUJE PUNKT!_

Snajper popatrzył na Scouta wyczekująco, jednak ten nawet nie drgnął pod jego ciężkim spojrzeniem, jedynie z zainteresowaniem wyglądał przez okno, obserwując swoich towarzyszy. Asasyn nie miał ochoty się z nim chandryczyć, dlatego bez chwili zwłoki zasadził mu kopa w tyłek takiego, że szczyl wyleciał na zewnątrz, zaprawiając mordą ziemię. Australijczyk jedynie wychylił się za nim i wrzasnął:

\- Idź na ten przeklęty punkt, kretynie!

 

* * *

 

1(…) twoja matkę

2Języki w kolejności: francuski, niemiecki, rosyjski, włoski, fiński, chiński

3Mój Boże

4(mój) przyjacielu


	2. Spotkanie II

**RED Spy**

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że te cotygodniowe spotkania są jego ulubionym sposobem spędzania wolnego czasu. Były... Upierdliwe. Owszem, zgodził się brać w nich udział, jednak nie oznaczało to, że czynił to z radością. Był szczęśliwym, pozbawionym zobowiązań w postaci potomstwa kawalerem, który nigdy nie zamierzał zakładać rodziny, jednak niestety, ta sytuacja się zmieniła, gdy na jedną z jego licznych skrytek pocztowych rozsianych po całym świecie dotarł list. Zwykle korespondencji nie traktował jak złego omenu, tym razem jednak nie było to właściwe podejście. Autorką epistoły była jedyna kobieta, którą nawet pokochał, choć ich romans od samego początku był skazany na porażkę. Ona miała rodzinę, o którą musiała dbać, on zaś nie bardzo się do tego nadawał, dlatego musiał odejść. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, czyż nie? Po ponad dwudziestu latach wzajemnego ignorowania swojej egzystencji, zdecydowała się do niego napisać, by go poinformować o dwóch rzeczach. Po pierwsze, była bliska śmierci. Nie sprecyzowała, co jej dokładnie dolega, jednak zrozumiał, że sytuacja jest poważna. Po drugie zaś, ich związek nie był całkiem bezowocny – po tym świecie chodził młody człowiek w połowie obdarzony jego genami. Na dodatek wręcz błagała go, by się ich synem zaopiekował, sprawdził, co się z nim dzieje. Może i był Szpiegiem, ale jednak miał serce i nie potrafił odmówić umierającej kobiecie. Dlatego też poprosił o przeniesienie, spakował walizki i opuściwszy Viaduct, pojechał do Harvest, gdzie ów młodzieniec pracował jako zwiadowca dla BLU.

Ich spotkania przebiegały zawsze tak samo – osobno przyjeżdżali do miasteczka, siadali przy tym samym stoliku, zamawiali coś do picia, po czym przez następne pół godziny żałowali tego, że się tu znaleźli. Na koniec każdy z nich płacił za siebie i, nawet się ze sobą nie żegnając, wracali do swoich baz. W gruncie rzeczy ten cyrk nie miał większego sensu, jednak żaden z nich nie miał dość siły i samozaparcia, by się z niego wycofać. Dlatego też w każdy piątek po południu sumiennie powtarzali ten mały spektakl, jakby od tego zależał porządek wszechświata. Nie bez znaczenia było tutaj wsparcie ze strony Snajpera RED – facet się uparł, że nawet jeśli chłopak ma całą bandę towarzyszy, którym mógłby się zwierzać ze swoich problemów, to jednak Szpieg z pewnością ma największe predyspozycje do bycia dla niego formą anioła stróża, choć jak zwykle asasyn nie uznał za stosowne podzielić się ze światem, jak do takiej konkluzji doszedł.

Agent był naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy poprzednim razem Scout zaczął rozmowę – nie sądził, by coś takiego kiedykolwiek miało miejsce, wprawdzie zwiadowca nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos, ale agent miał pełną świadomość, że jest obiektem szczerej nienawiści tego młodzieńca. Wprawdzie temat, jaki chłopak wybrał był, cóż, co najmniej niecodzienny, jednak przynajmniej się do siebie odzywali i nie mieli przy tym imperatywu odnosić się do siebie nieuprzejmie. W dodatku młody okazał się być naprawdę wdzięcznym słuchaczem – nie przerywał, nie wiercił się, jedynie wbił w niego skupione spojrzenie swoich błękitnych jak letnie niebo oczu i siedział w bezruchu, jakby całym sobą chłonął przekazywane mu informacje. Była to jedna z tych miłych niespodzianek.

Tym razem jednak Szpieg mało nie padł na zawał. Gdy wszedł do baru, Scout już na niego czekał a na stole stały lemoniada i świeża kawa, dokładnie taka, jaką agent zwykł zamawiać.

\- Em... Zawsze bierzesz to samo, więc...- chłopak popatrzył na niego tak, jakby spodziewał się kary.

\- Ależ oczywiście.- usiadł, starając otrząsnąć się z szoku.

\- Ta... Ten...- zwiadowca przygryzł dolną wargę.- To jak minął ci tydzień?

\- Nie ma sensu mnie pytać o sprawy zawodowe, skoro pracujemy w tym samym miejscu.- sarknął bez zastanowienia i natychmiast tego pożałował.

Młody sklęsł i smętnie spuścił nos, jak dziecko, które chciało dobrze, ale mu niestety nie wyszło. Szpieg właśnie dlatego nigdy nie chciał być ojcem – brakowało mu cierpliwości, by nie wytykać potencjalnemu potomstwu oczywistej głupoty, cackać się z nim i udawać szczere zainteresowanie wszystkimi bzdurami, które są w mniemaniu tych glutów najważniejsze na świecie. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak ma się z takimi pędrakami obchodzić i w konsekwencji starał się unikać nie tylko posiadania własnych dzieci, ale też spędzania czasu w towarzystwie cudzych. Z drugiej strony, biegacz był już dorosły i nie powinien sprawiać tego typu problemów, jednak, jak się właśnie okazało, teoria w tym przypadku się w praktyce nie sprawdzała. As wywiadu westchnął ciężko, pocierając skroń, by odegnać nadchodzący ból głowy i spróbował skierować rozmowę na jakiś mniej newralgiczny temat.

\- Co u mamy?- spytał w końcu, mając nadzieję, że zwiadowca nieco się rozchmurzy.

\- Dobrze.- wyraz oczu chłopaka przeczył tym słowom.- Lekarze mówią, że jest poprawa.

Zwiadowca kłamał, to było oczywiste. Trudno było jednak stwierdzić, czy robi to dlatego, że jest na agenta obrażony, czy też nie chce niczyjego współczucia.

\- Sądzisz, że powinienem ją odwiedzić?

\- Nie wiem.- chłopak wzruszył apatycznie ramionami.

Atmosfer robiła się nieznośna, jednak Szpieg wiedział, jak sobie z nią poradzić. Bez słowa wstał od stołu i podszedł do kontuaru, by chłopak nie słyszał, jak zamawia deser. Było to warte zachodu – mina, jaką młody zrobił, gdy kelnerka postawiła przed nim szarlotkę, była po prostu bezcenna. Cudowna mieszanina zaskoczenia, radości, podejrzliwości i niepewności, zawsze urocza baz względu na wiek i płeć. Podejrzewał, że Scout nie miał okazji zbyt często jadać słodyczy, bowiem, gdy tylko agent skinął głową, dosłownie rzucił się na podane mu ciasto, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Najprostszym sposobem na dotarcie do lepszej strony zwiadowcy było zrobienie sobie skrótu przez jego żołądek.

\- To jak ci poszło ze Snajperem?- spytał, gdy chłopak wylizywał talerzyk.

\- Em... No... Nie do końca tak, jak tego oczekiwałem.- westchnął.- Chyba jedynie go wkurzyłem.

Miał pewne podejrzenia, że tak to się właśnie skończy, jednak kimże był, by młodego zniechęcać? W gruncie rzeczy nawet go to bawiło – nie uważał się za jakąś studnię mądrości życiowych lub dotyczących konkretnie podrywu, jednak przekonanie chłopaka, że jego ojciec stanowi ekwiwalent Casanovy, było rozczulające.

\- E... To... Co było dalej?- spytał w końcu zwiadowca patrząc na niego z nadzieją.

 

* * *

 

**RED Sniper**

Sądził, że tamto dziwne zachowanie podczas misji to jednorazowy wyskok, którym kompletnie nie należy się przejmować. W końcu Francuzi (a zatem i Szpiedzy) byli dziwni z natury i mieli swoje niezrozumiałe dla otoczenia odchyły, nad którymi dla własnego dobra należało przejść do porządku dziennego i się nimi nie przejmować dłużej, niż jest to konieczne. Życie jednak najwyraźniej było w nastroju na udowadnianie mu, że się myli – jednoznacznym tego potwierdzeniem było spokojne, sobotnie popołudnie, które zamierzał spędzić całkiem sam, nie licząc towarzystwa kilku butelek schłodzonego piwa, które nabył tego samego dnia. Wstawiwszy ukochany napój do lodówki, poszedł do bazy, by zaopatrzyć się w jakieś sensowne przekąski, bowiem w swej bezbrzeżnej głupocie nie zrobił odpowiednich zakupów, w wyniku czego miał w swoim wozie jedynie odrobinę twardego jak podeszwa sera. Gdy wrócił do campera, ujrzał stojącego naprzeciw niego agenta we własnej osobie.

\- Więc to tutaj mieszkasz?- Szpieg popatrzył na niego z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

\- Tak, a co?

\- Och, nic.- gość pokręcił głową, lekko się przy tym uśmiechając.- Po prostu byłem ciekaw jak to wygląda.

Asasynowi nie podobało się to, że ktoś traktuje jego, bądź co bądź, dom jak panopticum, jednak wyraz twarzy agenta był tak wyzuty z jakichkolwiek podstępnych zamiarów, że aż był gotów uwierzyć, iż jego kolegą powodowała jedynie zwykła ciekawość wynikająca z chęci lepszego poznania swoich współpracowników. I, szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo wiedział, co ma z tym fantem zrobić. Zwykle ludzie traktowali go albo z wrogością (i wtedy ich zabijał) albo z obojętnością (i wtedy ich ignorował), nikt jednak nie był wobec niego po prostu uprzejmy. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się za tym kryje i co tu się w ogóle, do cholery, dzieje.

\- Rozumiem, że w czymś ci przeszkodziłem?- agent lekko przekrzywił głowę, nadal mu się przyglądając z zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie.- oczywiście, że tak, ale przecież nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć wprost, byłoby to co najmniej nieuprzejme.- Po prostu nie spodziewałem się towarzystwa.

\- Och?- wywiadowca wydawał się być szczerze zaskoczony.- A czy mogę ci go dotrzymać?

\- Jasne, jeśli lubisz piwo i siedzenie przy ognisku.- miał szczerą nadzieję, że wyrafinowany francuski piesek nie gustuje w takich rzeczach.

\- Wobec tego z chęcią zostanę.

Szlag. Zdecydowanie nie tego się spodziewał. Sądził, że w ten jakże podstępny i chytry sposób pozbędzie się intruza, jednak jedynie go zachęcił do zagnieżdżenia się tutaj. Nie tak to miało wyglądać, miał jednak nadzieję, że agent wbrew swym zapewnieniom w końcu się znudzi i sobie pójdzie. Trudno sobie wyobrazić zdumienie i rozczarowanie Snajpera, gdy Szpieg z nonszalancją poluzował krawat i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł na kamieniu. A już mu kompletnie szczęka opadła, gdy agent otworzył podane mu piwo zębami, a następnie wypluł kapsel do ogniska. Asasyn był tym tak oszołomiony, że przez dłuższą chwilę stał na środku jak palant, wpatrując się tępym wzrokiem w swojego gościa.

\- Zapalisz?- Francuz wyglądał na całkowicie zrelaksowanego.

\- Nie, dzięki, wolę zwykłe papierosy.- usiadł w końcu, zachowując rozsądny dystans między nimi i wyciągnął paczkę wspomnianego wyrobu tytoniowego.

\- Rzecz gustu.- agent podał mu swoją zapalniczkę.- Choć u mnie to raczej kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

I to była najbardziej osobista rzecz, jaką usłyszał tego wieczoru. Głównie dlatego, że przez większość czasu siedzieli w milczeniu, pijąc coraz cieplejsze piwo i wpatrując się w tańczące płomienie. Musiał przyznać, że dla odmiany robienie tego w towarzystwie nie było aż takie złe – agent ponownie udowodnił, że potrafi być jednocześnie gdzieś obecny i przy tym nie nachalny. Dość szybko Snajper uznał, że jego bytność tutaj jest... Niemal naturalna. Była to dziwna myśl, ale nie nieprzyjemna, jedynie niespodziewana.

Nie miał pojęcia, że zapadł w drzemkę, do momentu w którym coś go obudziło. Bodźcem, który wyrwał go z drzemki, był ciężar kładzionego na jego ramiona koca oraz zapach skórzanych rękawiczek.

\- Wybacz, nie sądziłem, że masz tak lekki sen.- agent wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

\- Nic nie szkodzi.- ziewnął.- Która jest?

\- Wystarczająco późna, by wreszcie iść spać.- Francuz pomógł mu wstać i zaczął zbierać puste butelki porzucone dookoła ich siedzisk.

\- Chyba zanudziłem cie na śmierć.- asasyn westchnął i przeciągnął się.

\- Och, skądże znowu. Miło jest raz na jakiś czas po prostu posiedzieć w ciszy i spokoju bez potrzeby paplania bez sensu.

Cóż... Może mimo swego „wyrafinowanego” sposobu bycia, agent jednak miał z nim więcej wspólnego, niż się Snajperowi wcześniej wydawało? Była to kolejna mile zaskakująca myśl, jaka tego wieczoru pojawiła się w głowie Australijczyka, który kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma z nią zrobić. Pokręcił głową, jakby mógł ją w ten sposób od siebie na jakiś czas odegnać, po czym pomógł przy sprzątaniu. Gdy skończyli, pożegnali się uprzejmie i każdy z nich udał się na spoczynek – agent w bazie, Snajper zaś w swoim wozie.

 

* * *

 

**BLU Sniper**

Niemal zaklął, gdy zobaczył Scouta siedzącego przed jego camperem. Snajper miał szczerą nadzieję spędzić ciche i spokojne popołudnie sam na sam ze sobą i nie przewidywał w swym rozkładzie zajęć chandryczenia się z nadpobudliwym szczeniakiem. Czym wkurzył los/ karmę/ opatrzność/ duchy przodków (niepotrzebne skreślić), że pokarało go tym młokosem? Czy naprawdę wymagał od życia tak wiele, chcąc jedynie bez przeszkód zajmować się swoimi sprawami?

\- Co ty tu robisz?- spytał, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

\- Cześć!- chłopak uśmiechnął się promiennie (nawet zbyt promiennie) na jego widok i wstał z ziemi.- Nudziło mi się, to pomyślałem, że wpadnę.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na niańkę?- uniósł jedną brew.- Ani mi się śni cię zabawiać.

\- Nie!- biegacz zaprotestował gwałtownie.- Tym razem nie będę ci przeszkadzał, naprawdę, obiecuję! Tylko sobie tutaj cicho posiedzę.

Już miał go posłać do diabła, by zawracał gitarę komu innemu, jednak w tym momencie sobie uświadomił, że nigdy nie widział, by ktokolwiek z mieszkańców bazy spędzał swój wolny czas do spółki ze Scoutem. Nie chodziło o to, że zwiadowca nie był lubiany, po prostu nikt nie darzył go wystarczająco dużą sympatią, by się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Sam zainteresowany nie był tutaj bez winy – mało kto był w stanie znieść towarzystwo kogoś tak żywotnego i hałaśliwego (w dodatku czasem miało się wrażenie, że te cechy są jakby wymuszone). Poza tym... To zastanawiające, ale młody jakoś nigdy nie garnął się do ludzi. Nie miał problemu z komunikowaniem się ze swoimi towarzyszami, potrafił z nimi rozmawiać, kłócić się, walczyć i godzić, jednak gdy szło o robienie czegoś razem z innymi, raczej nie wpisywał się na listę oczekujących. Po skończonej misji albo zalegał w pokoju wspólnym, biorąc udział w grupowych rozrywkach typu oglądanie telewizji, które to raczej nie sprzyjały rozmowie bądź zacieśnianiu więzi, albo gdzieś przepadał bez wieści, więc nikt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest i co robi. Nie, żeby kogokolwiek to interesowało – zwykle byli wdzięczni opatrzności za to, że mogą wreszcie zaznać świętego spokoju i nikt tuż koło nich nie biega i nie skacze. Mieszkali tutaj wszyscy razem już ponad rok, a zwiadowca nadal nie miał ani jednego przyjaciela, choć z pozoru wydawał się być naprawdę towarzyskim typem. Asasyn do tej pory nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, bo i nie miał powodu, jednak teraz, gdy już zaczął to roztrząsać, nie potrafił tak łatwo wyzbyć się dziwnego wrażenia, że nic nie wie o stojącym przed nim chłopaku.

Z drugiej jednak strony wcale nie chciał się niczego o nim dowiadywać! A już tym bardziej nie chciał jako pierwsza osoba w bazie przekonać się na własnej skórze, jakich ich zwiadowca zażywa rozrywek! Cokolwiek by to nie było, z pewnością należało do kategorii okropnie hałaśliwych i żywiołowych zabaw, z którymi Snajper nie chciał mieć NIC wspólnego, ale też niestety nie miał serca kopnąć w tyłek wyglądającego jak przerażone szczenię Scouta. Wiedział, że tego pożałuje, ale wreszcie skapitulował.

\- Tylko masz być cicho i mi nie przeszkadzać.

Zwiadowca dosłownie podskoczył z radości, krzycząc przy tym jak dziki zwierzak, jednak asasyn nie musiał nawet otwierać ust, by młody natychmiast zakrył dłońmi dolną część twarzy i bez słowa klapnął na ziemię. Strzelec posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym sam usiadł na leżaku, rzucając młodemu poduszkę, żeby nie złapał wilka. Starając się nie zwracać na intruza uwagi, zajął się przeglądaniem najnowszego katalogu Mann Co., szukając jakiejś interesującej snajperki. Co tu dużo mówić – lubił broń i nigdy tego nie ukrywał, dlatego śledzenie nowinek z tej dziedziny było dla niego czystą przyjemnością. Był tym zajęciem pochłonięty do tego stopnia, że dopiero po godzinie uświadomił sobie, iż Scout zgodnie z obietnicą nie pisnął nawet słowem. Dyskretnie rzucił na niego okiem i, ku swemu niebotycznemu zaskoczeniu, odkrył, że chłopak leży rozciągnięty na ziemi i rozwiązuje krzyżówki. Asasyn w pierwszej chwili nie wierzył w to, co widzi, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że młody rzeczywiście odgadywał hasła i starannie wpisywał je w drobne kratki, oraz, co najważniejsze, zdaje się uważać to za naprawdę dobrą zabawę.

Chłopak musiał poczuć na sobie jego spojrzenie, bowiem poruszył się i popatrzył na niego pytająco, po czym, nie czekając na reakcję Snajpera, cofnął się o kilka stron.

\- Część naboju na „s”, siedem liter?

\- Spłonka.- odparł, przewracając oczami. Jak można korzystać z broni palnej i nie wiedzieć takich podstawowych rzeczy?

\- Aha... No to tutaj jednak będzie kriokauter.- mruknął do siebie, wpisując litery w puste kratki- Dzięki.- uśmiechnął się promiennie do Snajpera i wrócił do porzuconej łamigłówki.

Co... Co to ma być? Zwiadowca zna słowa, które mają więcej niż pięć liter? Potrafi przestać się poruszać i skupić na czymkolwiek dłużej niż dwie minuty? Australijczyk siedział kompletnie oszołomiony i, żeby nie skłamać, czuł się naprawdę nieswojo, jakby leżał przed nim zupełnie obcy mu człowiek, którego nigdy w swoim życiu nie spotkał. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić i miał nadzieję, że ktoś go z tej dziwacznej sytuacji jak najszybciej wyplącze. Na szczęście z odsieczą przybył Inżynier, niosący pod ręką skrzynkę z piwem.

\- Cześć.- kiwnął Snajperowi głową.- Em... Cześć młody.

Scout podniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Szybko przewrócił się na plecy i najpierw nakrył się dolnymi kończynami, po czym zaprzeczył prawom grawitacji, bowiem szarpnąwszy swoim ciałem, stanął pewnie na nogach. Trudno było odczytać wyraz jego twarzy, bowiem ukrył ją w cieniu daszka swojej czapki.

\- Na razie!- nie czekając na odzew pobiegł w stronę bazy, starając się ukryć zeszyt z krzyżówkami pod koszulką.

\- Co on tutaj robił?- mechanik popatrzył na równie skołowanego co on asasyna.

\- Wiesz...- Australijczyk odprowadził chłopaka wzrokiem.- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć...


	3. Spotkanie III

 

**BLU Scout**

Wiedział, że wbrew temu, co mówiła jego mama oraz otaczający ją lekarze, sytuacja nie jest dobra i, co więcej, mimo wszelkich wysiłków robi się coraz gorsza. Nie chciał się z tym pogodzić, głęboko wierzył w to, że jeszcze nastąpi poprawa. Bez względu na to, czy doktor przygotowywał go na najgorsze, czy milczał wymownie, Scout robił dobrą minę do złej gry – nikt nie musiał wiedzieć o tym, co się dzieje. Nikt nie był w stanie pomóc jego mamie. I wiedział, że jej też jest lżej, gdy widzi uśmiech na jego twarzy. Zawsze, gdy leżał chory w łóżku, ona siadała przy nim i go pocieszała, obiecując, że za parę dni poczuje się lepiej. Teraz to on trwał przy jej posłaniu i podnosił ją na duchu wszelkimi siłami, choć wiedział, że już niedługo mu ich zabraknie. Ale nie chciał i nie potrzebował niczyjego wsparcia lub współczucia – kto razem z siódemką braci wychowywał się w zaułkach wielkiego miasta, potrafił sobie radzić ze wszystkim całkiem sam i, co więcej, wiedział, że tak jest najlepiej. Jego mama była silną, niezależną kobietą, która nigdy nie skarżyła się na swój los, pracowała, prowadziła dom i potrafiła usadzić w miejscu bandę niesfornych chłopaków. Nigdy nikogo nie poprosiła o pomoc, zawsze potrafiła samodzielnie uporać się ze wszelkimi przeciwnościami, które los jej hojnie rzucał pod nogi. Jej choroba była jak grom z jasnego nieba – nagle okazało się, że jest jednak na tym świecie siła zdolna do złamania tej niesamowitej kobiety, która nigdy przed nikim nie zgięła karku.

To dla niej Scout postanowił być silny i wziąć się w garść. Wszyscy bracia pomagali w doglądaniu mamy, razem składali się również na jej leczenie. Myśl o niej dodawała mu sił, pozwalała zaciskać zęby i przeć naprzód. Deszcz, błoto, kule i ból nie były w stanie go zatrzymać, potrafił znieść wszystko, czym bitwa waliła go po mordzie i nigdy, ani razu nie poprosił nikogo o pomoc lub wsparcie. Był w stanie sam o siebie zadbać, potrafił walczyć, przetrwać, wygrywać i ponosić porażki bez słowa skargi. Robił to dla niej. Dla niej stał się odporny, twardy i nieustępliwy.

Zagryzł zęby i ściągnął łopatki. Będzie silny. Będzie silny. Będzie silny i sam sobie ze wszystkim poradzi. Dokładnie. Z trzaśnięciem zamknął szafkę w przechowalni bagażu i żwawym krokiem wyszedł z hali dworca autobusowego, kierując swe kroki do restauracji, gdzie spotykał się ze Szpiegiem. Nadal nie potrafił go nazywać ojcem, nawet w myślach – wtedy przyznałby się do tego, że go potrzebuje, a tak przecież nie było. Da sobie radę i bez niego, prawda?

Agent już na niego czekał, podobnie jak stojące na stole kawa, lemoniada oraz dwie porcje szarlotki. Chłopak nerwowo na niego popatrzył, zastanawiając się, o co tu chodzi i co powinien w takiej sytuacji zrobić.

\- Um.. Cześć.- powitanie brzmiało jak dobra opcja.

\- Witaj. Usiądziesz?

\- Eee... Będziesz to jadł?- spytał, patrząc na stojące przed Szpiegiem ciasto.

\- Poprzednim razem futrowałeś tak szybko, że mało się nie udławiłeś, więc musi być po prostu rewelacyjne.- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.- Postanowiłem zatem zaryzykować.

Zwiadowca zaśmiał się cicho. Może nie był to najlepszy dowcip, jaki w swoim życiu usłyszał, ale miło było wiedzieć, że wbrew pozorom agent też ma poczucie humoru. Scout usiadł przy stoliku i przysunął sobie swoja porcję, czując, że się ślini. Musiał przyznać, że te spotkania coraz bardziej mu się podobały – może i nie potrzebował ojca, ale towarzystwo tego faceta, gdy już się zaczęło z nim rozmawiać, było na tyle przyjemne, że można go było spokojnie uznać za znajomego. Może pogaduchy z nim to nie to samo co posiadówy z kumplami z drużyny, ale i tak były dosyć symaptycznym przerywnikiem między tygodniem wypełnionym walką, a weekendem spędzonym w szpitalu. To była taka... Chwila normalności, za którą mimo wszystko tęsknił, choć nikomu, nawet sobie by się do tego nie przyznał.

\- Jakieś postępy ze Snajperem?

\- Em... Chyba raczej podejrzewam, że tak jakby może nie za bardzo.- wyznał, przygryzając dolną wargę.- On mnie chyba zwyczajnie nie lubi i powinienem dać sobie z tym spokój.

\- _Mon Dieu_ 1, w życiu bym nie przypuszczał, że po tym, co wyczyniasz podczas misji, może ci brakować determinacji.- agent uniósł jedną brew.- Nigdy, nawet poszatkowany na miazgę przez wieżyczkę się nie poddałeś.

\- Jak widać nawet ciebie potrafię czymś zaskoczyć.- przewrócił oczami.- Wiesz, zawsze mogło się zdarzyć, że on... No... Nie jest taki jak ty, czy ja.

\- Masz na myśli, że gustuje jedynie w kobietach?- Szpieg upił łyk kawy.- Wierz mi, można to łatwo sprawdzić. Sam też nie mogłem mieć pewności, więc przeprowadziłem mały test.

\- Tak... I... Jak to sprawdziłeś?- spytał, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Och, to było bardzo proste...

 

* * *

 

**RED Sniper**

Campervan był zmotoryzowanym ekwiwalentem domu, pod warunkiem, że wszystko w nim działało tak, jak należy. Gdy jednak zdarzała się usterka, cóż, Snajper musiał korzystać z tego, co mogła mu zaoferować baza, dlatego też, kiedy szlag trafił jego bojler, nie miał innego wyboru jak skorzystać ze wspólnej łaźni. Starał się tego unikać – nawet jeśli czuł się dobrze we własnej skórze, nie lubił, gdy ktoś się gapił na jego goły tyłek. W dodatku przerażeniem napawała go myśl, iż ktoś mógłby zauważyć, że _on_ się gapi. Z naturą nie da się wygrać, doskonale o tym wiedział, jednak z dwojga złego wolał z nią remisować w samotności, nie zaś w towarzystwie roznegliżowanej drużyny.

Dlatego też postanowił dokonać ablucji, gdy większość jego współpracowników już skończyła tego dnia swoją przygodę z higieną. Był w stu procentach pewien, że wszyscy się wyszorowali (a w przypadku Scouta choćby opłukali), gdy jednak przekroczył próg łaźni, przekonał się, że po raz kolejny się mylił. Pod natryskiem ktoś stał, jednak z pleców był podobny zupełnie do nikogo – dopiero, gdy asasyn ujrzał jego profil, zorientował się, że ma przed sobą Szpiega, tyle, że bez maski.

\- Nie krępuj się.- agent sięgnął po dodatkowy ręcznik i narzucił go sobie na głowę.- Skończyłem już myć włosy, więcej prywatności nie potrzebuję.

Szczerze mówiąc, Snajper nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na wspólną kąpiel, jednak, skoro już został zauważony, nie bardzo miał jak się wycofać. Pozbawiony innego wyboru, zrzucił z bioder ręcznik i również wlazł pod prysznic, starając się unikać patrzenia na znajdującego się trzy metry dalej sąsiada. A było na co popatrzeć. Asasyn był wystarczająco spostrzegawczy, by nawet krótka chwila gapienia się na jego plecy i to, co poniżej, dała mu pewien obraz. Agent był doskonale zbudowanym, naprawdę atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, co Snajperowi wcale nie poprawiało nastroju, za to krążenie – aż za bardzo. Dlatego mało nie padł na zawał, gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu ciepłą dłoń oraz usłyszał niski, lekko chropowaty głos.

\- Masz mydło? Moje właśnie spłynęło do kanalizacji.

Powoli obrócił się, by podać Szpiegowi swoją kostkę i... O jasna cholera. Z jednej strony powinien tego żałować, bowiem odkąd tylko podjął pracę dla RED, starał się unikać właśnie _takich_ sytuacji, z drugiej zaś nie potrafił sobie odmówić przyjemności podziwiania asa wywiadu w całej jego przystojnej okazałości. Szlag, nawet blizny, które zwykle były przecież mankamentem, w jego przypadku dodawały seksapilu.

\- _Me_ _r_ _ci_. 2\- Szpieg uśmiechnął się życzliwie.

\- N... Nie ma za co.- obrócił się z powrotem w stronę swojego natrysku i obrócił pokrętło, zwiększając dopływ zimnej wody.

 

* * *

 

**BLU Sniper**

W poniedziałki rano młody zawsze był, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nieprzytomny. W każdy weekend opuszczał bazę, wyjeżdżając w piątek po południu i wracając w niedzielę w środku nocy. Przyparty do muru wreszcie przyznał się, że odwiedza mieszkającą w Bostonie matkę, co u jego towarzyszy budziło zarówno politowanie jak i podziw (przestali się z niego nabijać dopiero wtedy, gdy Snajper stwierdził, że on też co tydzień dzwoni do rodziny i nie widzi w takim zachowaniu nic nadzwyczajnego). Poranek po powrocie z tej eskapady był dla zwiadowcy świtem żywych trupów, przy czym chłopak występował w charakterze zombie. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie niewyspanie gówniarza było powodem, dla którego asasyn znalazł go rano pod prysznicem. Scout nigdy, przenigdy się z nimi nie kąpał – po misji znajdował się pod natryskami tak szybko, że kończył ablucję zanim pozostali zdążyli poodkładać sprzęt do szafek, natomiast rano i wieczorem korzystał z łaźni, gdy wszyscy już toaletę mieli za sobą. W efekcie, strzelec nigdy nie widział chłopaka bez ubrania, i musiał stwierdzić, że miał teraz ambiwalentne odczucia. Z jednej strony zwiadowca był szczupłym, ładnie umięśnionym na ramionach i łydkach młodzieńcem o miłej dla oka, smukłej sylwetce, jednak nawet ta przyjemna fizjonomia nie potrafiła wymazać z pamięci jego irytującej osobowości.

Dziwne było to, w jakiej pozycji Scout stał – jednym jednym barkiem opierał się o ścianę, głowę zwiesił tak, jakby chciał wtulić nos we własny obojczyk, natomiast przedramionami otaczał brzuch, jakby go coś bolało. Snajper w życiu nie widział, by ktoś tak się kąpał, więc konkluzja mogła być tylko jedna – chłopak spał jak zabity. Asasyn pokręcił głową i podszedł do biegacza, po czym szturchnął go w ramię.

\- Młody, pobudka.

\- Hm?- chłopak otworzył oczy i ziewnął.- Która jest?

\- Dla ciebie najwyraźniej za wczesna.

Scout wyprostował się i przeciągnął, odsłaniając przy tym to, co uprzednio zasłaniały jego ręce, a mianowicie pokaźną bliznę przypominającą odwróconą literę „Y”. Dwie ukośne linie biegły wzdłuż krawędzi jego dobrze widocznych żeber, zaś pionowa kreska ciągnęła się niemal do samej piersi. Żadna kula ani też nóż nie pozostawiały po sobie takiego śladu – te ranę wykonano i zaszyto z chirurgiczną precyzją. Australijczyk, jako specjalista od szram po różnego rodzaju ostrzach, mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że ta blizna ma półtora roku i powstała zanim jeszcze zwiadowca zaczął pracę dla RED.

\- Co to?- spytał, wskazując ją palcem.

Młody na chwilę dziwnie pochylił głowę, jakby usiłował ukryć twarz w cieniu nieistniejącej czapki. Trwało to tylko sekundę, ale ten moment wystarczył, by po obliczu zwiadowcy przebiegły kolejno strach, ból, gorycz i ponura determinacja. Tym niemniej niemal natychmiast chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, przywołując na swoją twarz całkowicie sztuczne, a jednak zazwyczaj przekonywujące pewność siebie i wesołość, po czym odparł z właściwą mu nonszalancją.

\- Fajna szrama, no nie?- poklepał się po brzuchu.- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się musiałem starać, żeby mnie tak fachursko pochlastali. Spoko-maloko, to tylko nieładnie wygląda, ale tak naprawdę to nic takiego, nawet nie zauważyłem, jak mnie cięli.

Wbrew oczekiwaniem zwiadowcy, zabójca nie dał się nabrać. Wiedział, że chłopak coś ukrywa, a ta rana pozostawiła po sobie bliznę nie tylko na jego ciele, ale też i w duszy. Wcześniej Snajper nie rozumiał, dlaczego młody tak się izoluje oraz skrada po kątach, jednak teraz stało się to dla niego jasne – Scout miał jakąś tajemnicę, którą postanowił chronić za wszelką cenę, odsuwając się od wszystkich, którzy mogli by się stać mu bliscy i wcześniej, czy później zacząć zadawać niewygodne pytania. Dlaczego jednak asasyn miał wrażenie, że zwiadowca nieudolnie, ale jednak próbuje się z nim zaprzyjaźnić? Może brzemię, które dźwiga, stało się dla niego tak ciężkie, że nie jest w stanie dłużej sam sobie z nim radzić, jednak jeszcze nie dojrzał do tego, by się ze strzelcem swoimi sekretami podzielić?

Australijczyk jednego był pewien – nie był dobrym rękawem do wypłakiwania się, nie miał dość cierpliwości do ludzi, by być dla nich wsparciem i pocieszeniem. Nie chciał być dla Scouta jedyną opoką, jednak też nie miał siły posłać go kopniakiem do diabła, by sam sobie radził, skoro jest taki mądry. Musiał wybierać między swoją wygodą a sumieniem i nie była to łatwa decyzja.

\- Dobra, dobra... Ale... Uważaj na siebie, ok?- westchnął w końcu, zastanawiając się, od kiedy zrobił się taki miękki.

Chłopak zaśmiał się, jakby usłyszał rewelacyjny dowcip. Miło było patrzeć na jego pogodną twarz, nawet jeśli miało się wątpliwości, co do tego, czy ta radość jest autentyczna.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie będę.- odparł zwiadowca, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.

 

* * *

 

 

1Mój Boże

2Dziękuję


	4. Spotkanie IV

**RED Spy**

Agent przyjrzał się uważnie siedzącemu przed nim chłopcu. Niby widywał zwiadowcę praktycznie codziennie, ale głównie od tyłu, kiedy usiłował go zabić. Scout był naprawdę przystojnym, młodym mężczyzną, który nos, usta i rysy twarzy odziedziczył po swojej matce, jednak oczy i włosy zdecydowanie miał po ojcu. Szpieg zastanawiał się, jak młody mógł wyglądać jako nastolatek, dziecko i niemowlę – z pewnością na jego widok topniało serce dosłownie każdej starszej pani z sąsiedztwa, a gdy osiągnął odpowiedni wiek, również niejednej dziewczyny. Ciekawiło go również, jak sobie radził wśród rówieśników, jakie miał oceny w szkole, co lubił robić w wolnym czasie (poza graniem w baseball) oraz dlaczego postanowił pracować dla BLU. Jakie były między nimi podobieństwa i różnice? Jak to się stało, że ten chłopak potrafi jednocześnie z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy nacierać na działko strażnicze, będąc uzbrojonym w owiniętą gazetą rybę, a jednak też tak bardzo nie radzi sobie z ufaniem innym ludziom? Chciał go zapytać o tyle rzeczy, jednak wiedział, że musi się zdobyć na cierpliwość i poczekać trochę, aż chłopak przywiąże się do niego na tyle, by rzeczywiście dać mu jakieś odpowiedzi.

\- Poddaję się.- Scout westchnął w końcu.- On nie jest z tych. Dokładnie mnie sobie obejrzał i jedyne, co go interesowało, to blizna po operacji. Kompletne dno.

\- Miałeś operację?- zdziwił się agent.- Kiedy?

\- Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?- biegacz machnął oblepionym kawałkami jabłka widelcem w jego stronę.- Ja ci mówię, że sprawa jest przegrana, a ty się podniecasz moją historią medyczną!

\- Na heteroseksualizm waszego Snajpera niewiele mogę poradzić, ale twoje zdrowie mnie akurat interesuje.

\- Nie powinno.- chłopak przewrócił oczami.- Nic mi nie jest, poza tym, czemu niby miałoby cię to obchodzić?

Cóż, było to dobre, a nawet _bardzo_ dobre pytanie. Owszem, obiecał go doglądać, jednak do tej pory udawało mu się to bez wnikania w prywatne sprawy zwiadowcy. Może mimo wszystko tak bardzo wciągnął się w rolę opiekuna, że w końcu zaczęło mu na chłopaku choć odrobinę zależeć? Prawda była taka, że, choć do tej pory się nad tym nie bardzo zastanawiał, naprawdę młodego polubił i chciał, żeby mu się wiodło jak najlepiej. Jak tylko mu to teraz przekazać?

\- Powiedz... Co twoja mama ci o mnie mówiła?- spytał w końcu.

\- Że jesteś dobrym facetem, ale fatalnym materiałem dla ojca, dlatego cię kopnęła w tyłek, zanim się jeszcze urodziłem.- wzruszył ramionami.

\- I w tym względzie miała rację. Nie jestem rodzinnym typem.- sięgnął po cygaretki.- Zawsze sądziłem, że im mniej zobowiązań, tym lepiej. Ale, cóż, asasyn z mojej drużyny uświadomił mi, że potrafią one być przyjemne i warto jest mieć się o kogo troszczyć. Kompletnie nie obchodzi mnie to, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni ani to, że obiecałem się tobą zająć, po prostu CHCĘ o ciebie zadbać.

I, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, Scout zaniemówił z wrażenia. Niemal było widać jak coś w nim pęka a nienaturalnie napięty jak struna kręgosłup powoli wiotczeje. Ramiona chłopca zaokrągliły się nieco, gdy opuścił wzrok, rozchylając lekko usta.

\- Dziękuję.- mówił tak cicho, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to on.

Szpiegowi pobadała się ta łagodność, która wypełniła całą sylwetkę biegacza. Zwiadowca zyskiwał wiele uroku, kiedy nie silił się na zachowanie pozorów i miło było popatrzeć na jego uśmiech, który dla odmiany nie był wymuszony, tylko naturalny i szczery. Było widać, że nadal cierpi, jak każde dziecko, którego matka toczy nierówną walkę ze śmiertelną chorobą, ale teraz było to lekko przyćmione błogim spokojem, który zadomowił się w kącikach jego ust.

\- A co do Snajpera, nie trać wiary.- rzucił, gdy pół godziny później ich spotkanie dobiegło końca i chłopak zaczął się zbierać do wyjścia.- Mnie pomógł przypadek, może tobie też się poszczęści.

 

* * *

 

**RED Sniper**

Zwykle po zakupy jeździł dopiero w sobotę, jednak w piątek okazało się, że nie posiada nawet jednej puszki smaru do broni, a w weekend sklep jest zamknięty. Dlatego też zaraz po misji usiadł za kółkiem swojego campera i ruszył do miasta. Był naprawdę zdziwiony, gdy wyjeżdżając z terenu bazy, zauważył znikający za zakrętem czerwony kabriolet Szpiega. Owszem, facet miał prawo opuszczać swoją kwaterę, jednak nadal było to trochę... Dziwne. No bo co niby mógł robić w tej niewielkiej mieścinie, która musiała być dla niego samym centrum światowego zadupia? Tym niemniej, jadąc za nim, czuł się, jakby go śledził, dlatego pozwolił mu się naprawdę porządnie wyprzedzić. Nie chciał wnikać w prywatne sprawy agenta, w końcu każdy ma prawo do odrobiny prywatności.

Pomału dojechał do miasteczka, pozałatwiał swoje sprawy, zadzwonił nawet do rodziców i już miał się zbierać do odjazdu, gdy zauważył przez okno restauracji nikogo innego, jak tylko Szpiega we własnej osobie. Na domiar złego, nie był on sam – naprzeciw niego siedział zwiadowca BLU i, szczerze mówiąc, wyglądało na to, że znajdowanie się przy tym samym stoliku było ich jedyną interakcją. Obaj wydawali się być tak dalece niezainteresowani sobą nawzajem, że aż nasuwało się pytanie, co oni tu w ogóle robią. Kim oni dla siebie są? I dlaczego marnują swój czas w aż tak idiotyczny sposób?

Scout wyszedł jako pierwszy. Albo nie zauważył stojącego nieopodal asasyna, albo też celowo go zignorował, bowiem w żaden sposób nie zareagował na obecność swojego przeciwnika, jedynie pędem pobiegł na dworzec autobusowy.

\- _Me_ _r_ _de_ 1, mój sekret się wydał.- asasyn niemal podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos agenta.- Sądziłem, że uda mi się to utrzymać w tajemnicy dłużej niż dwa miesiące.

\- Ja...- poczuł się jak parszywy szpicel.- Ja wcale...

\- Och, wiem, _mon ami_ 2.- Szpieg wyciągnął papierośnicę i wyjął z niej cygaretkę.- Nie jesteś wścibski, więc to przypadek, że się tutaj znalazłeś. Zapalisz?

\- Tak. Nie. Znaczy... Tak, jestem tutaj przez durny zbieg okoliczności i nie, dzięki, nie mam ochoty zapalić.

\- Zanim zapadnie irytująca cisza i zaczniesz się zastanawiać, co tutaj właściwie zaszło, pozwól, że wyjaśnię. Scout drużyny BLU jest moim synem.

\- Em... Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś żonaty.- nie wiedział czemu, ale poczuł w okolicy mostka dziwny ucisk.

\- Bo nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem. Jego matka dała mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie mnie widzieć w swoim życiu, na co z chęcią przystałem, bowiem się do takich rzeczy nie nadaję. Jednak ostatnimi czasy sytuacja się zmieniła i... Cóż, poinformowała mnie, że jestem ojcem oraz poprosiła, bym miał na małego oko, a ja w swej nieskończonej głupocie się na to zgodziłem. To on jest powodem, dla którego się przeniosłem z zabitego dechami Viaductu do nudnego jak flaki z olejem Harvest.

\- To dosyć dziwne.- stwierdził w końcu.- Nie wyglądasz na... Hm.. Jak by to ująć...

\- Tak wiem, nie pasuję do rodzinnej fotografii, ale nie mogłem przecież odmówić umierającej kobiecie.

\- Jego matka...- popatrzył w stronę dworca, gdzie znikł zwiadowca.

\- _Oui._ 3\- wywiadowca wyglądał na nieco przygnębionego.- Tym bardziej nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo jej zależało, żebym robił mu za wsparcie moralne. On nie potrzebuje ojca, a już tym bardziej takiego, jak _ja._

Snajper był zaskoczony taką dozą szczerości ze strony Szpiega, jednak złożył to na karb frustracji i rozgoryczenia, które malowały się na twarzy agenta. Nie był pewien, czy jest zadowolony z uzyskania tak prywatnych informacji, jednak chyba faktycznie wolał nawet tak porąbaną prawdę niż zbyt wiele miejsca na dziwaczne domysły i pytania bez odpowiedzi. Chciał jakoś swojego towarzysza pocieszyć, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak. Nigdy przecież sam się nie znalazł w takiej sytuacji, jednak, z drugiej strony, jego rodzina też była daleka od ideału, więc jakieś tam doświadczenie w porąbanych relacjach dziećmi z ich rodzicami miał.

\- Potrzebuje cię, wierz mi. Ja ze swoim ojcem albo się permanentnie kłócę, albo się do siebie nie odzywamy, jednak, gdyby trzeba było, wiem, że mogę na niego liczyć.

\- No tak, tyle, że on mi kompletnie nie ufa i jakoś mnie to nawet nie dziwi.- Francuz westchnął ciężko.

\- Budowanie więzi zajmuje sporo czasu, musisz być cierpliwy.

\- Jestem _maît_ _r_ _e_ 4 cierpliwości!- agent wyglądał na odrobinę urażonego.- Tylko... Na co ja jemu? I na co on mnie? Przecież doskonale wiem, że jestem _te_ _rr_ _ible_ 5 w te rodzinne klocki, nie będę w stanie być dla niego jakąkolwiek podporą.

\- Nie sądzę.- stwierdził z przekonaniem.- Za bardzo się nim przejmujesz, żeby być aż tak fatalny, jak twierdzisz.

Szpieg w pierwszej chwili nie wyglądał na przekonanego, jednak, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Snajper naprawdę wierzy w to, co powiedział, agent uśmiechnął się lekko i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- _Me_ _r_ _ci, mon ami._ 6

 

* * *

 

**BLU Sniper**

Zdecydowanie nie planował biec do bazy w środku nocy – było zimno, ciemno i na domiar złego padał deszcz. Jednak właśnie ta niespodziewana ulewa była powodem jego zmiany miejsca noclegu, bowiem ujawniła dziurę w dachu jego campera. Owszem, podstawił wiadro pod feralne miejsce, ale ciągły plusk wody nie dawał mu zasnąć spokojnie, więc zdecydował się tym razem przespać w bazie, choćby i na kanapie w świetlicy, tak bardzo był zdesperowany. Był środek nocy i naprawdę chciało mu się spać, dlatego też w pierwszej chwili zignorował fakt, że ktoś podchodzi do bramy prowadzącej na teren BLU. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zainteresował się, kto jeszcze jest aż tak zdesperowany, by się błąkać o tej niezwykle kretyńskiej porze, nie wspominając o pogodzie. Zatrzymał się z dala od żółtego kręgu światła rzucanego przez latarnię i obserwował przybysza.

Był to młody chłopak, trzymający w ręku kompletnie przemoczony worek wojskowy. Niesamowicie się garbił i nawet nie starał się unikać deszczu – prawdopodobnie był już tak mokry, że nie miało to sensu. Jego twarz była blada i ponura, zaś spojrzenie oczu nie wyrażało niczego poza bezbrzeżną rozpaczą. Ledwie powłóczył nogami, włażąc w każdą kałużę po kolei. Dopiero, gdy wstukał kod do bramy, wyprostował się i przywołał na swą twarz zawadiacki uśmiech, magicznym sposobem przeobrażając się w znanego wszystkim Scouta lokalnego oddziału BLU.

Snajperowi niemal serce podeszło do gardła, gdy pojął na co patrzy. To się działo przecież co tydzień, tyle, że nikt tego nie widział! Arogancki, zrozumiały, grający wszystkim na nerwach chłopak nie istniał, był jedynie maską na twarzy młodego człowieka, który stał na krawędzi czegoś tak straszliwie bolesnego, że nie był w stanie nikomu o tym powiedzieć w obawie, że straci równowagę i się wreszcie załamie.

\- Scout.- podszedł do niego, czując, że ręce mu zaczynają się trząść.

\- Yo, Snipes, nie śpisz?- chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego.- Sądziłem, że wszyscy już uderzyli w kimono.

\- Scout, co się dzieje?

\- Ym... rozmawiamy na parkingu ignorując pogodę?- uniósł jedną brew, patrząc na asasyna nieco zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.

\- Widziałem cię.- Australijczyk skrzyżował ręce.- Powiesz mi, co jest grane?

Scout przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z politowaniem, jakby usłyszał coś wyjątkowo zabawnego, jednak spojrzenie Snajpera uświadomiło mu, że tym razem nie da rady się wyłgać i na jego twarz powoli wkradał się popłoch połączony ze strachem. Przez krótką chwilę przypominał królika zagnanego przez lisa w róg klatki, jednak szybko odzyskał pewność siebie i znów lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Wiesz, jest cholernie późno, pada, a my jutro rano idziemy na misję, więc może sobie utniemy te pogawędkę kiedy indziej, co?- podjął kolejną próbę i ruszył z miejsca, starając się ominąć stojącego na jego drodze towarzysza.

\- Nie.- asasyn chwycił go za ramię.- Pogadamy o tym TERAZ i nawet nie myśl, że dasz radę mi zwiać.

\- Puść mnie!- młody zażądał kategorycznie.

\- Nie.- chwycił jego drugą rękę i obrócił chłopaka ku sobie.- Dopóki mi nie powiesz, co się z tobą dzieje.

\- To nie twoja sprawa.- zwiadowca obrócił twarz, unikając jego spojrzenia.

Westchnął cicho. Od samego początku nie chciał się znaleźć w takiej właśnie sytuacji, to nie on powinien go teraz podnosić na duchu i starać się być głosem rozsądku. To była rola dla kogoś mu bliskiego, brata, ojca, matki, kogokolwiek, kto się do tego nadawał. A jednak jedyną osobą, która postanowiła wbrew wszystkiemu spróbować był on, samotny wilk, strzelec wyborowy, który właśnie sobie zadawał pytanie, dlaczego do cholery to robi, zamiast zignorować problem i pozwolić zwiadowcy na wyprawianie ze swoim życiem, co tylko mu się żywnie podoba. Może dlatego, że nikt inny nie był w stanie. Może dlatego, że Scout starał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, okazując mu minimum zaufania. Może dlatego, że nie był zdolny patrzeć jak ten gamoń sam sobie zadaje ból. A może dlatego, że mimo wszystko choć odrobinę go lubił. Bez względu na powód, oto on, najgorszy pocieszyciel na świecie, który plącze się po omacku, zastawiając się, co ma teraz powiedzieć.

Cokolwiek by Scout nie ukrywał, było to związane z Bostonem. Jechał tam co tydzień i wracał jako cień człowieka, starał się trzymać gardę, jednak przychodziło mu to z trudem. Dla kogo byłby gotów na coś takiego?

\- Coś jest nie w porządku z twoją mamą, tak?

\- Skąd ty...?- zwiadowca popatrzył na niego, jakby mu wyrwał rękę.

\- Nie jest trudno zgadnąć.- przewrócił oczami.- Powiesz mi, co się dzieje?

Chłopak milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w niego przerażonym wzrokiem kociaka, którego ktoś kopnął w tyłek i uciekł, jednak w końcu sklęsł w sobie i opuścił głowę.

\- Moja mama jest... Chora. I leży w szpitalu.

Jakoś domyślał się, że to nie jest cała prawda, jednak wiedział, że musi się tym na razie zadowolić. Zawsze był to jakiś postęp. Powoli puścił jego ręce i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy jego słowa miały aż taką moc, czy biegacz nie spodziewał się jakiegokolwiek pocieszenia, dość, że nagle przyłożył dłonie do twarzy i zaczął się trząść. Kilka sekund asasynowi zajęło stwierdzenie, że chłopak płacze. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma z tym fantem zrobić, jednak w końcu zdecydował, że skoro już usiłuje go pocieszać, równie dobrze może zwiadowcę przytulić. Ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Snajpera, młody nie odtrącił jego rąk, jedynie przylgnął do niego z całą siłą, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała. Z jego ust wyrwał się spazmatyczny szloch kogoś, kto już od bardzo dawna nie płakał i miał w sobie tyle bólu, że ledwo był w stanie go z siebie wyrzucić i usiłował to zrobić za jednym zamachem. Asasyn westchnął, czując, że jego koszula robi się mokra nie tylko od deszczu, ale też od gorących łez, jednak jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało aż tak bardzo, jak podejrzewał, że powinno.

Trochę czasu minęło, zanim Scout opadł z sił i jego szloch przerodził się w ciche, nieco senne łkanie, dla którego zabrakło już goryczy. Snajper musiał chłopaka podtrzymywać, co nie nastręczało zbytnich trudności, bowiem młody okazał się być zaskakująco lekki jak na osobę swojego wzrostu.

\- Już cicho mały, cicho.- ostrożnie pogłaskał go po mokrych włosach.- Chodźmy do środka, wystarczy na dziś tego moknięcia.

Zwiadowca sennie pokiwał głową i powoli się od niego odsunął, samodzielnie stając na miękkich nogach. Strzelec na objął go ramieniem, na wypadek, gdyby mimo wszystko chłopak zamierzał się przewrócić. Na szczęście biegacz potulnie pozwolił zaprowadzić się do budynku, co było nieomylnym znakiem wyczerpania tak psychicznego jak i fizycznego. Powoli człapiąc opierał się o idącego obok mężczyznę i wbijał półprzytomny wzrok w ziemię. Gdy znaleźli się już w środku, Snajper zaprowadził go do kuchni, by im obu zrobić uniwersalnego środka przeciwdziałającego przeziębieniom, czyli herbaty z rumem. Razem usiedli na kanapie, każdy zawinięty w koc i z gorącym kubkiem w dłoniach.

\- Dziękuję.- młody rzucił mu lekko spłoszone spojrzenie.- Za wszystko.

\- Drobiazg.- wzruszył ramionami, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem tym ludzkim odruchem nie ściągnął sobie na łeb jakiś głębszych tarapatów.

Chłopak oparł się o niego ramieniem, jednak asasyn nie miał serca się od niego opędzać. Było mu na tyle żal zwiadowcy, że dla odmiany prawie nie irytował go fakt, iż Scout bez pytania narusza jego przestrzeń osobistą. Nie przeszkadzało mu również to, że obaj w końcu zasnęli w tej pozycji, ryzykując, że ich towarzysze jutro rano będą mieli bardzo ciekawy widok.

 

* * *

 

1Cholera (dosł. gówno)

2(…) (mój) przyjacielu

3Tak

4(…) mistrzem

5(…) okropny, beznadziejny

6Dziękuję, (mój) przyjacielu.


	5. Spotkanie V

**BLU Scout**

Agent przyglądał mu się ze złośliwym uśmiechem, mieszając przy tym tę swoją głupią kawę. Scout zawziął się i postanowił, że nie da się sprowokować, jednak w końcu jego irytacja przekroczyła poziom możliwy do kontrolowania silną wolą i chłopak nie wytrzymał.

\- No co?!- pochylił się do przodu kładąc dłonie płasko na blacie.

\- Nic.- Szpieg zrobił niewinną minę, jednak było widać, że wyśmienicie się bawi.- Czekam na relację.

\- Niby z czego?- spytał zwiadowca przekrzywiając głowę i unosząc jedną brew.

\- Naprawdę chcesz mnie do tego zmuszać? Proszę bardzo.- agent wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego, jak kot, który trzyma w pysku rannego kanarka.- W poniedziałek obaj i ty, i Snajper byliście przeziębieni do tego stopnia, że nawet nie musiałem za bardzo szukać jego kryjówki, wystarczyło podążać za odgłosem kichania. W dodatku na własne oczy widziałem jak przykładał ci dłoń do czoła a potem jednym celnym kopniakiem posłał do Medyka. Więc?

Scout przygryzł dolną wargę. Sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, naprawdę. Nie spodziewał się, że asasynowi wystarczy motywacji i determinacji by zmusić go do choćby chwilowego opuszczenia gardy, co więcej, nie podejrzewał, że proste zapewnienie „będzie dobrze” tak bardzo mu pomoże i sprawi, że się wreszcie wypłacze. Z drugiej strony, po tym wieczorze nic się między nimi nie zmieniło, ani-ani. Snajper nadal na niego tylko fukał, prychał i syczał, może robił to odrobinę mniej ostentacyjnie, jednak czy to cokolwiek znaczyło? Ostatnio nadzieja była jedynym, co zwiadowcę trzymało przy zdrowych zmysłach, więc i tym razem w niewielkim ociepleniu stosunków upatrywał się powodu do ogromnej radości, czy jednak słusznie?

\- No... Porozmawialiśmy trochę.- wyznał w końcu, opadając bezwładnie na oparcie.- Wiercił mi dziurę w brzuchu tak długo, aż mu powiedziałem, że mama jest w szpitalu.

\- I tylko tyle?

\- Więcej wiedzieć nie musi.- Scout odwrócił wzrok i wyjrzał przez okno.- To i tak nic nie zmieni.

Francuz zrobił dziwną minę, jakby nieco niezadowoloną, ale też pełną ponurego zrozumienia. Przez chwilę w milczeniu przyglądał się młodemu, po czym sięgnął po papierośnicę.

\- W przyszłym tygodniu razem do niej pojedziemy, chcesz?

Nie spodziewał się takiej propozycji i w pierwszej chwili chciał odruchowo odmówić, ale zanim palnął coś głupiego, przyszło mu do głowy, że skoro mamie tak bardzo zależało na tym, żeby się poznali, na pewno sprawi jej ogromną przyjemność, jak we dwóch ją odwiedzą. Poza tym naprawdę agenta lubił i chyba ufał mu na tyle, by pozwolić mu ją zobaczyć. Może ona powie Szpiegowi to, czego on sam nie był w stanie.

\- OK.- kiwnął w końcu głową.

\- I, z całym szacunkiem, nie będę się najpierw tłukł autobusem a potem umierał w pociągu, jak to masz w swoim zwyczaju. Pojedziemy moim samochodem.

\- Skoro twierdzisz, że tak będzie lepiej...- nie wiedział, jakim wywiadowca jest kierowcą, więc też nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy też martwić.

\- Wierz mi, będzie, _mon petit_. 1

Obaj zamarli, gdy padły te słowa – jeden wyglądał na zakłopotanego tym, że mimo ostrożności coś takiego mu się wymsknęło, drugi zaś kompletnie się nie spodziewał czegoś podobnego usłyszeć. Żaden z nich nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak zareagować, więc, na wszelki wypadek przez dłuższą chwilę nie robili nic. W końcu Scout nie wytrzymał przedłużającej się ciszy i odchrząknął cicho.

\- No, to pojedziemy razem... tato.

Znowu zrobiło się dziwnie niezręcznie, jednak w końcu obaj dopasowali się do tych nowych imion. Przez chwilę rozkoszowali się nimi w milczeniu, jak dzieci, które dostały nową zabawkę i nie potrafią wyrazić tego, jak bardzo są nią zachwycone, po czym uśmiechnęli się do siebie nawzajem. Zwiadowca nigdy się nie spodziewał ujrzeć Szpiega z tak ciepłym i łagodnym wyrazem twarzy i nagle zyskał powód, by uznać ten dzień za wyjątkowo udany.

\- To... Um... Powiedz... Co było dalej? Znaczy z tobą i Snajperem?

\- No cóż, postanowiłem potraktować go słodko-gorzko, a mianowicie naruszyć jego przestrzeń prywatną i dać coś na otarcie łez.- uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.- A mianowicie...

 

* * *

**RED Sniper**

Był... Oszołomiony. Zły. Zaniepokojony. Zaintrygowany. A przede wszystkim cholernie zdziwiony faktem, że pod jego nieobecność agent wlazł mu do campera i rozsiadł się tam jak u siebie. Z jednej strony, miał ochotę Szpiega kopnąć w dupę tak mocno, że lotem koszącym dotarłby do Punktu Kontrolnego, jednak też był zaciekawiony powodem tej jakże nieoczekiwanej wizyty. W efekcie nie powiedział nic, jedynie oparł dłonie na biodrach i przyglądał się swojemu gościowi.

\- Zapraszam, nie krępuj się.- Francuz uśmiechnął się do niego znad czytanego czasopisma.- Kawy? Herbaty?

\- Zaraz przeciągniesz strunę.- asasyn zamknął za sobą drzwi.- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Postanowiłem wpaść z wizytą, a że nie było cię w domu, pozwoliłem sobie zaczekać. I powinieneś wymienić zamek, ten da się otworzyć nawet złamanym ołówkiem, co zostało sprawdzone empirycznie.

\- Jesteś bezczelny!

\- Zaledwie przyjacielski.- wywiadowca wstał z miejsca i ruszył w stronę kuchni.- Ciasteczko?

Kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Nie chciał mieć nieproszonych gości, czy też jakichkolwiek gości w ogóle, jednak trudno jest ot tak wyrzucić za drzwi kogoś, kto przynosi ze sobą wypieki pachnące cukrem, czekoladą i dzieciństwem. Rozdarty między potrzebą zaznaczenia, kto jest tutaj szefem, a chęcią wpakowania sobie do ust całego ciastka naraz, popatrzył na przyglądającego mu się z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem Szpiega i ostatecznie skapitulował.

\- Dzięki.- wziął jedno i ostrożnie je ugryzł.

Po jego ustach rozlał się cudownie słodki smak maślanego ciasta o delikatnym, ale wyczuwalnym migdałowym aromacie, który po kilku sekundach dopełnił ciepły aksamit deserowej czekolady. Całość stanowiła idealne, nie za słodkie, nie za miałkie połączenie smaków, które pamiętał z czasów, gdy jeszcze traktował świat z właściwą małym chłopcom niefrasobliwością. Snajper stał nieruchomo, rozkoszując się tym niemalże duchowym doznaniem, które zdominowało chwilowo wszystkie jego możliwości percepcyjne. Dopiero, gdy zjadł ciastko do końca i pozostały po nim jedynie okruszki poprzyklejane do jego chropowatych palców, był w stanie wyrwać się z błogiego odrętwienia.

\- Dobre.- stwierdził, mając nadzieję, że nie ślini się na tyle, by było to widać.- Naprawdę dobre.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje, _mon ami._ 2\- postawił talerz z ciastkami na stole.- Na pewno nie chcesz herbaty?

\- W sumie, czemu nie?- wiedział, że przegrywa sromotnie, ale przynajmniej mógł spróbować zachować twarz.

Z pewnym roztargnieniem zauważył, że agent znał jego camper jak własną kieszeń, dokładnie wiedział, gdzie co leży oraz jak obsługiwać jego chimeryczny czajnik. W tej chwili było mu już doskonale wszystko jedno – Szpieg nieodwołalnie wdarł się na jego terytorium i nie było już sposobu, by go stąd wypędzić. Sam się sobie dziwił, że tak łatwo skapitulował, ale na wszelki wypadek postanowił się nad tym zbyt długo nie zastanawiać, w obawie, że dojdzie do jakiś konkretnych wniosków, które mogłyby mu się nie spodobać. Na razie postanowił się niczym nie przejmować i po prostu przyglądać się agentowi.

\- Proszę.- Francuz wręczył mu kubek z herbatą.- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, słodzisz jedną, prawda?

\- Tak, skąd...? Albo nie, lepiej nie odpowiadaj.

As wywiadu zaśmiał się cicho, nisko i seksownie, chociaż to ostatnie mogło mu wyjść przez przypadek. Snajper nie miał pewności. Dość, że zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco, co było w równiej mierze krepujące i przyjemne. Mając na uwadze dobro ogółu, pochylił się do przodu, by w razie czego zakryć te części swojego ciała, które mogłyby chcieć wykazywać niepożądane w towarzystwie kolegów z pracy zachowania. Szpieg usiadł naprzeciwko niego ze swoją herbatą i zdjął rękawiczki, by również zająć się konsumpcją ciastek. Przez dłuższy czas siedzieli w ciszy mąconej jedynie miarowym chrupaniem, jednak nic nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Gdy skończyli, asasyn podniósł się z miejsca, by wreszcie zachować się jak gospodarz i sprzątnąć brudne naczynia. Agent również się poderwał, by mu pomóc, w efekcie czego niemal się ze sobą zderzyli. Francuz z uśmiechem ujął nadgarstek Snajpera i wyjął mu z dłoni kubek, co zaowocowało nagłym przyspieszeniem tętna u strzelca wyborowego. Australijczyk czuł, że się idiotycznie czerwieni, jednak miał nadzieję, że drugi mężczyzna tego nie zauważył. Ku jego rozpaczy było jednak inaczej.

\- Powoli zacząłem tracić nadzieję.- Szpieg przysunął się do niego, zmuszając nieszczęśnika do cofnięcia się o krok.- Ale widzę, że moje starania przyniosły efekty.

\- Nie wiem, o czym...- zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w tył i zaklął w duchu, gdy poczuł za swoimi plecami ścianę.- … Mówisz.

\- Wiesz.- agent pochylił się ku niemu i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy, uśmiechając się jak kot na widok ptaka ze złamanym skrzydłem.- I ja wiem, czego chcesz.

-T... Tak?- był zbyt przerażony, by wpaść w panikę.

\- _Bien sû_ _r_ _._ 3\- asasyn czuł na skórze twarzy jego gorący oddech.- W końcu chcę tego samego.

Nawet nie podjął walki. Nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty, by się szarpać z agentem, samym sobą i resztą świata, po prostu nie był już w stanie. Powoli objął rękami talię drugiego mężczyzny, który patrzył na niego z głodem w oczach i przełknął ślinę, gdy poczuł pod palcami przebijające przez ubranie ciepło jego ciała. Najwyraźniej Szpieg tylko na to czekał, bowiem błyskawicznie do niego przylgnął i, mrucząc z zadowoleniem, pocałował go, napierając na niego całym swym ciężarem. Snajper zamknął oczy i poddał się ty pieszczotom, pozwalając drugiemu najemnikowi swobodnie badać swoje usta, dając mu jak najlepszy dostęp do wszystkich drżących z podekscytowania zakończeń nerwowych, które od tak dawna czekały, aż ktoś sobie o nich przypomni. Mimowolnie westchnął, gdy poczuł wślizgujące się pod jego koszulę dłonie, które przebiegały gorączkowo po jego brzuchu.

\- _Ça te plaît?_ 4\- szepnął agent, całując jego szyję.

I w tym momencie miał już pozamiatane, jego godność oraz samokontrola spakowały walizki i, wskakując w pośpiechu do samochodu, pomachały mu na pożegnanie, odjeżdżając w siną dal. Jęknął, nawet się nie wstydząc tego, jak desperacki był ten dźwięk. Od tak dawna był samotny, tak długo każdej nocy nie czuł koło siebie ciepła drugiego człowieka, że nie był w stanie wyrazić, jak bardzo potrzebował, by ktoś go dotknął, by był z nim blisko, by pozwolił mu na chwilę zapomnieć, że jest całkiem sam na świecie.

Nagle wszystko się skończyło. Szpieg go puścił, poprawił marynarkę i krawat, po czym delikatnie, niemal czule pocałował asasyna w policzek.

\- Do zobaczenia przy kolacji, _mon amou_ _r_ _._ 5\- szepnął mu do ucha i, zanim Australijczyk odzyskał zdolność mowy i ruchu, wyszedł.

Snajper stał osłupiały, nie potrafiąc zmusić się do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Był w tak głębokim szoku, że gdyby jego organizm nie załatwiał sprawy oddychania sam z siebie, prawdopodobnie byłby się w tym momencie udusił. Dopiero po kilku minutach był w stanie, choćby w małym stopniu, wyrazić to, co czuje.

\- … Że kurwa co?

 

* * *

 

**BLU Snajper**

\- Heja, Snipes!- Scout zajrzał do jego campera nawet nie kłopocząc się pukaniem.- Mam coś dla ciebie.

Snajper nie należał do gościnnych osób, a już tym bardziej tego popołudnia – miał bowiem zupełnie inne plany. Chciał w świętym spokoju jak zwykły facet usiąść przed telewizorem, napić się piwa i może nawet odrobinę sobie ulżyć (w końcu miał swoje potrzeby do cholery!). Jednak od kiedy pozwolił się zwiadowcy wypłakać w swoją koszulę, chłopak jakoś mniej go irytował oraz, co gorsza, nie starczyło mu samozaparcia by go od siebie odganiać – miał wrażenie, jakby posłanie go do diabła było równoznaczne z kopnięciem szczeniaka. Jedyne, na co go było stać, to pełne zrezygnowania westchnienie oraz następujący po nim gest, zapraszający intruza/gościa do środka.

\- Masz.- Scout postawił przed nim plastikowe pudełko, po czym skrzyżował ręce za plecami, jak dziecko szykujące się do deklamacji wierszyka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nic żywe...- ostrożnie podniósł wieczko i zamarł.- ...go. O rany.

Ostatnie, czego się spodziewał, to słodycze, a już tym bardziej nie sądził, że przebywając na terenie bazy, kiedykolwiek ujrzy pękate, czekoladowe muffinki posypane cukrem pudrem i kakaem. Pachniały tak intensywnie, że aż poczuł ssanie w żołądku, jednak jego podejrzliwość jeszcze nie skończyła tego dnia służby.

\- Co to jest?

\- Zrobiłem ci je w ramach podziękowania.- chłopak zrobił taką minę, jakby pieczenie było równie łatwe, co chodzenie.- Za to... No. Wiesz.

Sam też nie do końca potrafił nazwać tego, co się między nimi wydarzyło, więc z chęcią przystał na takie mocno upośledzone określenie. Głęboko wątpił w kulinarne umiejętności Scouta, dlatego z pewnym wahaniem wziął jedną babeczkę do ręki, jednak wiedział, że nie może odkładać degustacji w nieskończoność. Wreszcie zebrał się w sobie i wbił zęby w muffinkę, mając nadzieję, że, w razie czego, dobiegnie do zlewu wystarczająco szybko. Ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu okazało się, jest... Dobra. Może nie było to najlepsze ciastko, jakie jadł w życiu, ale z pewnością zajmowało wysoką pozycję w jego prywatnym rankingu. Ze zdumieniem popatrzył na nerwowo przestępującego z nogi na nogę zwiadowcę.

\- Niezłe.- stwierdził w końcu.

Na twarzy biegacza pojawił się pełen samozadowolenia, dumy i nieposkromionej radości uśmiech, w którym się można było zakochać. Co też, kompletnie wbrew sobie i absolutnie bezwiednie, Snajper uczynił. Sądził, że jest odporny na takie rzeczy, jednak, jak się okazało, wystarczyło promienne jak po zdobyciu Punktu oblicze tego dziwnego dzieciaka, by serce zatwardziałego samotnego wilka rozpłynęło się niczym wosk.

W tym momencie do Australijczyka dotarło, dlaczego do tej pory tak bardzo zwiadowcy nie lubił – jego zachowanie było nie tylko irytujące, ale też wymuszone, jakby bardzo się starał, by wszyscy uważali go za wiecznie wesołego. Nigdy nie widział chłopaka w jego stanie naturalnym, bez tego przeklętego, sztucznego uśmiechu, który miał sprawić, że nikomu nawet nie przyszło do głowy spytać go, czy wszystko gra. Wszyscy mylnie sądzili, iż młody jest niezniszczalny i nieśmiertelny, że nie ma nic, co mogłoby go zranić. Jednak teraz przed nim siedział prawdziwy, szczery Scout, który nadal był pogodny i radosny, jednak pozwalał też, by w jego oczach widać było smutek i zmęczenie.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakowały. To jedyne, co potrafię przygotować, więc nie byłem pewien... - chłopak przeczesał włosy i asasyn zauważył, że na jego dłoni jest trochę więcej bandaży niż zwykle.

\- Moment!- chwycił go za nadgarstek i przysunął sobie rękę zwiadowcy do twarzy.- Co to jest?

\- Em...- młody usiłował się wykręcić, jednak w efekcie jedynie umożliwił Snajperowi chwycenie swojej drugiej ręki.- No... Wypadek przy pracy?

\- Poparzyłeś się?- popatrzył mu w oczy, czując dziwny ucisk tam, gdzie zwykle obrywał nożem on Szpiega RED.

\- Tylko trochę.- wydął usta, jak dziecko niezadowolone z protekcjonalizmu rodziców.- Zapomniałem o rękawicach, kiedy wyjmowałem blachę, ot i cała historyja.

\- Ech ty mały...- ostrożnie zdjął mu z rąk opatrunki i syknął z niezadowoleniem widząc czerwoną skórę oraz niezliczone bąble.- Pokazałeś to Medykowi?

\- Zwariowałeś?! Ja chcę żyć!- chłopak popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem.- Nawet jak by facet mnie nie nienawidził, to i tak by mnie zabił za to, że się tak urządziłem!

\- Bzdura.- wiedział, że kłamie, bowiem niechęć doktora względem najmłodszego członka załogi była niemalże legendarna.- Jeśli nie chcesz do niego iść, ja ci będę musiał czymś te łapy nasmarować.

\- Hmm... Wolę, żeby zajął się mną psychopata czy dzikus...- młody udał zastanowienie.- Chyba jednak postawię na ciebie.

Snajper uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Opatrzy teraz młodemu ręce, spędzi z nim miłe popołudnie, uprzejmie pożegna a potem sam sobie w mało przyjemnych słowach wytłumaczy, że chęć całowania Scouta jest cholernie złym pomysłem i należy ją zwalczać równie energicznie, co karaluchy.

 

* * *

 

1(…) mój mały

2(…) (mój) przyjacielu

3Oczywiście

4Podoba ci się?

5(…) (mój) kochany


	6. Spotkanie VI

**RED Spy**

Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że jazda samochodem może być aż tak mecząca. Zwykle podróżował sam (wyjątkiem były przejażdżki z jego ukochanym) i teraz przypomniał sobie, dlaczego. Scout był naprawdę upierdliwym pasażerem – co pięć minut chciało mu się pić, niemal stale był głodny i co najmniej raz na godzinę musieli zrobić postój na siku, nie wspominając o tym, że chłopak ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie nie był zdolny do siedzenia nieruchomo. Przez jakiś czas było to do zniesienia, jednak tylko i wyłącznie postój na noc uratował młodego od przymusowej iniekcji środka usypiającego. Gdy następnego dnia dojeżdżali do przedmieść Bostonu, Szpiega tylko krok dzielił od zamordowania własnego dziecka. Na szczęście zanim opanował sztukę jednoczesnego przeciskania się przez korki i dźgania gówniarza w tętnicę, znaleźli się w niewielkim mieszkanku w samym centrum ponurego, szarego blokowiska.

\- Czym chata bogata.- Scout zaprosił go gestem do środka, pochylając się jak średniowieczny dworzanin.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to za miejsce?- agent rozejrzał się dookoła, oceniając z niesmakiem stopień zniszczenia podłogi, tapet oraz tynku na suficie.

\- Mój dom rodzinny, naturalnie.- chłopak zamknął za nimi drzwi i podreptał do mikroskopijnej kuchni.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że TUTAJ się wychowałeś?- nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że w tych trzech maleńkich pokojach mieszkało dziewięć osób.

\- No ba!- z kuchni dało się słyszeć odgłos otwieranej lodówki.- Hm... Mam tylko mrożoną pizzę, chcesz?

\- A mam jakiś inny wybór?- przewrócił oczami.- Powiedz, gdzie są twoi bracia?

\- No... David mieszka z żoną w Chicago, Fred służy w marynarce i gdzieś pływa łodzią podwodną, zajebiście, nie? Robert mieszka w Los Angeles i pracuje w wytwórni filmowej, raz nawet go odwiedziłem, Matt wyprowadził się z narzeczoną do Atlanty, żeby zająć się jej chorym ojcem, Steve też jest w woju, tyle, że w piechocie, Paul się usiłuje zaręczyć i siedzi w Nowym Yorku a Michael jest pastorem i mieszka gdzieś w Texasie.

\- I... tylko ty przyjeżdżasz do mamy? Opiekujesz się nią całkiem sam?

\- Co? Nie!- zaśmiał się.- Wszyscy się nią po trochu zajmujemy. Ja wpadam w weekendy i robię pranie, bo tylko tyle mogę, jednak wszyscy ją regularnie odwiedzamy i się zrzucamy na leki. Wspólnie o nią dbamy, każdy tak, jak może, no a ja z tej okazji... Em... Znalazłem pracę.

Szpieg pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. BLU i RED wymagały od swoich pracowników wyjątkowo specyficznych umiejętności, ale za to płaciły im naprawdę przyjemne sumy. Prawdopodobnie Scout, gdyby chciał, mógłby samodzielnie pokryć wszystkie koszty związane z opieką medyczną swojej mamy i nadal nie musieć się przejmować o swój byt.

\- No dobra, możemy jeść.- chłopak wyjął ich posiłek z piekarnika.

\- Powiedz mi, co robiłeś zanim złożyłeś swoje CV w biurze Builders League United?

\- Em... Grałem w baseball. Głównie.- wzruszył ramionami, jednak jego twarz na chwilę skrzywiła się z bólu, jakby sama myśl o ukochanej grze zadawała mu cierpienie.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to z ciebie wyciągnę. Lepiej sam się przyznaj.- popatrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem, starając się ignorować nachalny zapach postawionego przed nim „śniadania”.

Chłopak przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym skapitulował i podszedł do regału z książkami. Ostrożnie zdjął z półki stare pudełko po butach i zaczął w nim grzebać, po czym podał agentowi sporych rozmiarów fotografię. Przedstawiała ona zebranych razem członków drużyny Pawtucket Red Sox, jeśli wierzyć powieszonym za ich plecami flagom. Niemal od razu wyłowił w tłumie młodych mężczyzn twarz swojego syna, który z zawadiackim uśmiechem opierał o ramię kij baseballowy. To zastanawiające, ale na zdjęciu wyglądał na nieco obszerniejszego niż obecnie, zupełnie jakby w półtora roku stracił co najmniej jedną trzecią masy ciała.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że byłeś zawodowym graczem.- czuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło.

\- Super, nie? Wszyscy wiedzą, że jak się wykażesz w PawSoxach, masz szansę przeskoczyć z minor do major league i się załapać do Red Soxów.- chłopak wyraźnie promieniał dumą.- Gdybym został do końca sezonu, na pewno by mi się udało.

\- Więc... Co robisz w BLU?- czuł, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba.

Scout momentalnie posmutniał i przez chwilę się nie odzywał. W końcu chwycił brzeg swojej koszulki i podwinął ją, pokazując rozciągniętą na jego brzuchu bliznę, obejmującą swymi trzema ramionami lekko wystające żebra oraz pierś.

\- Po tym... Nie mogłem już grać.- powoli opuścił ręce i pozwolił materiałowi opaść.

\- Co... Co to jest?- miał wrażenie, że jeśli gardło mu się jeszcze trochę ściśnie, już nigdy nie będzie w stanie mówić.

\- Mama... Ma raka wątroby. Początkowo to był tylko mały guz, jednak potem okazało się, że zmiany są większe, niż przypuszczano i... Potrzebowała nowej. Ja... Tylko ja się nadawałem na dawcę.- jego głos się robił coraz cichszy i cichszy.- Zawarłem układ z BLU, oni załatwili operację, a ja zacząłem dla nich pracować. W... Wszystko było z nią dobrze, jednak po paru miesiącach... Znowu była chora.

Nie był w stanie tego dłużej słuchać. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś mu wbija coś bardzo ostrego w sam środek serca i przekręca za każdym razem, gdy jego syn bierze kolejny oddech. Nigdy niczego w życiu tak bardzo nie żałował jak tego, że pozwolił Betty się przepędzić, przez co nie mógł być przy Scoucie, gdy najbardziej potrzebował wsparcia. Jakie dziecko dla swojej matki porzuca najskrytsze i największe marzenie, poddaje się operacji obejmującej jeden z jego najważniejszych organów (przeszczep wątroby w ogóle był możliwy?) oraz zatrudnia jako najemnik? Chyba tylko ten chłopak był zdolny do czegoś takiego. Agent nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że zwiadowcy jeszcze starcza sił, by się z tym wszystkim użerać, jednak był to naprawdę jakiś cud. Gwałtownie wstał i przygarnął go do siebie, otaczając młodego ramionami, jakby był w stanie go uchronić przed dalszym cierpieniem. Wiedział, że nie jest do tego zdolny i, co gorsza, nawet nie ma odpowiednich kwalifikacji, jednak musiał spróbować.

\- Dobra, tato...- biegacz poruszył się niespokojnie.- Powinniśmy się zbierać.

\- Dobrze, przebierz się, zabierz rzeczy i jedziemy. Po drodze wpadniemy gdzieś na śniadanie.- powoli go puścił i zaczął szukać kluczyków.

\- Przecież zrobiłem...- wskazał ręką w stronę stołu.

\- To coś jest równie wielką zbrodnią przeciwko sztuce kulinarnej co haggis Demo. Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy to zjedli.

Nie wiedział, co młodego aż tak rozbawiło, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że nie musi wiedzieć, tak długo, jak jego dziecko jest się w stanie z czegokolwiek jeszcze śmiać.

 

Po drodze chyba z milion razy poprawił Scoutowi kołnierzyk koszuli, która tym razem wraz z wełnianym pulowerkiem zastąpiła służbowy t-shirt, jednak i tak był w duchu zadowolony z faktu, że przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas zwiadowca potrafi wyglądać jak człowiek. Przed wejściem na salę po raz ostatni wyjął grzebień i przeczesał niesforne włosy młodzieńca, które jeszcze przed zakończeniem tej operacji zaczęły odstawać na wszystkie strony. Mimo to po raz pierwszy musiał przyznać, że chłopak naprawdę ma te swoje deklarowane dwadzieścia trzy lata, tak dorośle wyglądał. Agentowi mimowolnie się serce ścisnęło, gdy młody przed wejściem do pokoju wziął głęboki oddech oraz przywołał na twarz firmowy uśmiech pełniący funkcję zasłony dymnej.

\- Mamo!- zamaszystym gestem otworzył drzwi i w podskokach podbiegł do łóżka.

\- Andy.- odpowiedział mu słaby, ledwie słyszalny głos.- Dobrze cię widzieć, skarbie.

Szpieg powoli przestąpił próg i popatrzył na swoją dawną ukochaną. Oczywiście, rozpoznał ją, jednak też nie potrafił nie dostrzec spustoszeń dokonanych przez czas i chorobę. Dawniej zaróżowione policzki były teraz wklęsłe i blade jak prześcieradło, dłonie, niegdyś wypielęgnowane, obecnie chude i pokryte plamami spoczywały bezwładnie na sterylnej pościeli, przyciągająca przed laty wzrok sylwetka kompletnie nikła w niezliczonych rurkach i przewodach. Jedynie oczy nie uległy zmianie, nadal miały w sobie bystry błysk, dokładnie taki, jaki zapamiętał.

\- Zobacz, kogo ci przyprowadziłem.- Scout zachęcił go gestem ręki, żeby podszedł bliżej.

\- Och...- delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, mimo że nawet oddychanie wymagało od niej nadludzkiego wysiłku.- Nic się nie zmieniłeś.

\- Ty również, Betty.- pochylił się i ucałował jej podziurawioną wenflonami dłoń.

\- Dobra tato, ty jej popilnuj, a ja tu trochę ogarnę.- chłopak wstał i wyjął z wazonu zwiędnięte kwiaty oraz zajrzał do dzbanka z wodą.- I utnę sobie pogadankę z lekarzami. Niedługo wrócę.

Szpieg poczekał aż młody zniknie za drzwiami i ponownie przyjrzał się jego matce. Widać było, że cierpi, jednak dla dobra syna stara się to ze wszystkich sił ukryć. Cóż, przynajmniej jednej fatalnej tendencji nie odziedziczył po swoim ojcu.

\- Andy?- uniósł jedną brew.

\- Teraz już za późno na protesty, _And_ _r_ _ée._ \- uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Ależ ja jestem zadowolony.- pokręcił głową.- Po prostu nie sądziłem, że wspominasz mnie dość dobrze, by dać mu po mnie imię.

\- Gdyby tak nie było, nie prosiłabym cię o opiekę nad nim.

\- Nadal mnie zastanawia, dlaczego ci to przyszło do głowy.- popatrzył na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Ja umrę.- powiedziała kompletnie beznamiętnym głosem, jakby oznajmiała, jaka ma być pogoda.- To już nieodwołalne. Żadna znana ludzkości terapia nie przyniosła efektu i raczej nie zostało mi wiele czasu. Jak sądzisz, co się z nim wtedy stanie?

Agent przez chwilę usiłował sobie to wyobrazić, jednak obrazy, jakie ujrzał przed oczami, utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że to był bardzo, ale to bardzo zły pomysł.

\- Mnie się udawało dawać sobie ze wszystkim radę, bo miałam wsparcie moich dzieci.- uśmiechnęła się smutno.- Ale Andy... On zawsze jest sam. Nigdy nie miał przyjaciela, ani w szkole, ani w drużynie, z braćmi też nie był przesadnie zżyty. Jest bardzo zamknięty w sobie i jakoś nie potrafi się przed innymi otworzyć, wszystko robi po swojemu i, jak już podejmie decyzję, nigdy jej nie zmienia. Miałam jednak nadzieję, że gdy się spotkacie, mimo wszystko się polubicie. Chciałam... Żeby nie był sam, kiedy dojdzie do najgorszego.

\- Kiedy... To nastąpi?- spytał po dłuższej chwili.

\- Nikt nie wie. Lekarze twierdzą, że już dawno mój organizm nie powinien być w stanie funkcjonować, jednak jakoś uparcie nie udaje mi się umrzeć. To Andy utrzymuje mnie przy życiu.

\- Dlaczego pozwoliłaś mu to zrobić?- popatrzył na nią poważnym wzrokiem.- Czemu nikt mu nie przeszkodził i oddał ci fragment własnego narządu?

\- Nie miałam pojęcia.- widać było, że sama myśl o tym jest dla niej bolesna.- Nikt nie miał. Powiedzieli mi jedynie, że będę miała operację, jednak, na czym polegała, dowiedziałam się dopiero, gdy było po wszystkim. Porzucił dla mnie swoje marzenia i po co? Wszystko poszło na marne...

\- Nie mów tak.- pogłaskał ją po przerzedzonych włosach.- Widocznie jesteś dla niego ważniejsza.

\- Obiecaj mi, że z nim będziesz.- chwyciła go za wolną rękę i popatrzyła mu błagalnie w oczy.

\- Nie będę ci niczego obiecywał.- nakrył jej dłoń swoją własną.- Nie jest mi to potrzebne, by nad nim czuwać.

\- Dziękuję, Andrée.- odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Naprawdę nie ma za co.

W tym momencie wrócił Scout niosąc koszyk owoców i pogwizdując wesoło trudną do zidentyfikowania melodię. Uśmiechnął się pogodnie do swoich rodziców i z nonszalancją opadł na krzesło, zabierając się do obierania pomarańczy.

Resztę dnia spędzili jedząc nieco kwaśne owoce, czytając chorej książkę oraz rozmawiając o pierdołach, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym pielęgniarka nie wykopała ich na zbity pysk. Wieczór poświęcili praniu oraz suszeniu niezliczonych piżam Betty a w niedzielę przed południem wpadli do niej jeszcze na kilka godzin i, żałując, że nie mogą zostać dłużej, ruszyli w drogę powrotną.

 

Tym razem Scout był tak spokojny, że było to aż podejrzane. Wszystkie siły zużył na robienie dobrej miny do złej gry i było mu już po prostu wszystko jedno. Sprawiał wrażenie, że nawet siedzenie prosto jest dla niego wysiłkiem i już po dwóch godzinach jazdy zapadł w sen. Nie obudził się nawet wtedy, gdy agent nakrył go kocem. Jedynym znakiem życia z jego strony były ciche pomruki i mamrotanie, gdy śniło mu się coś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego.

Do bazy dotarli w środku nocy i agent nie spodziewał się nikogo zastać o tej porze na nogach. Dlatego nieco się zdziwił, gdy zauważył Snajpera BLU stojącego nieopodal bramy wjazdowej tuż poza kręgiem światła rzucanym przez latarnię. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy asasyn wie, skąd chłopak wraca i dlaczego w takim towarzystwie, jednak wyraz twarzy Australijczyka szybko mu uświadomił, że obecność wrogiego agenta bardzo mu się nie podoba.

\- Młody, pobudka.- trącił syna w ramię.- Jesteśmy na miejscu.

\- Hm?- zwiadowca popatrzył na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

\- Jesteśmy przy twojej bazie.- powtórzył, mając nadzieję, że tym razem coś do zwiadowcy dotrze.

\- Rany, kiedy zasnąłem?- ziewnął i przeciągnął się rozkosznie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia.- as wywiadu pokręcił głową.- Wyśpij się i zobaczymy się jutro.

Scout wysiadł z samochodu, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, by zauważył swojego kolegę z drużyny. Szybko okrążył auto i, zanim Szpieg zdążył zareagować, przytulił się do niego, opierając mu czoło o ramię. Przez chwilę chłopak tak trwał, ciesząc się ciepłem jego rąk, po czym szepnął cicho.

\- Dziękuję. Dziękuję ci za wszystko.

\- Wiesz, że nie ma za co.- pogłaskał syna po głowie.- Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

\- No... To do jutra.- młody puścił go i chwycił swój spoczywający na tylnym siedzeniu worek.

Szpieg odprowadził go wzrokiem do bramy. Nie był pewien, czy to był najlepszy pomysł, zostawiać teraz Scouta samego, z drugiej jednak strony... Odrobinę paranoi czasem pomaga dwóm osobom się do siebie zbliżyć i podjąć najważniejsze decyzje. Przynajmniej w jego przepadku to zadziałało.

 

* * *

 

**RED Sniper**

Kompletnie nie wiedział, co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Najpierw Szpieg go całuje (i to jak całuje!) w jego camperze a następnie się zachowuje, jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło, jak zwykle traktując asasyna z uprzejmą życzliwością kolegi z pracy. Snajper był tym oszołomiony i zdziwiony, nawet trochę zraniony, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie tak będzie lepiej dla nich obu. W końcu rozsądniej jest nie nawiązywać aż tak zażyłych stosunków z członkami drużyny, prawda? Ich obu trochę za bardzo poniosło i należało jak najszybciej zostawić to za sobą, dla dobra ich reputacji, misji i zdrowia psychicznego.

Dlatego mało go szlag nie trafił, gdy następnego dnia w samym środku misji usłyszał delikatne brzęczenie swojej nowej tarczy – znak, że za nim czai się Szpieg przeciwnej drużyny. Już miał gościa rozpłatać na pół, gdy okazało się, że ubiegł go agent RED.

\- Masz tu piękny widok.- Francuz podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie, po czym się nieco skrył, widząc strzelca niebieskich.- Przyjemna praca.

\- Coś tak jakby.- Przyłożył karabin do twarzy i strzelił. Z satysfakcją odnotował wrzask umierającego Snajpera.- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc, czy tylko tak sobie stoisz?

W tym momencie czyjaś silna ręka pociągnęła go za kołnierz i, zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, leżał plecami na podłodze wpatrując się w sufit oraz wspinającego się na niego Szpiega. Jego ciało natychmiast sobie przypomniało, co zaszło między nimi w vanie i poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu podejrzanie szybko bić, jednak tym razem jego zdrowy rozsądek nie skapitulował tak szybko.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?- popatrzył na agenta z wyrzutem.- Przecież my... Ah!

Ten ostatni odgłos był konsekwencją faktu, iż w obojczyk asasyna wbiły się zęby leżącego na nim mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej zapomniał, że miał udawać obojętnego. Dłonie Szpiega chwyciły kołnierzyk jego koszuli i usta asasyna zostały nie tyle zamknięte, co zatrzaśnięte z hukiem drapieżnym pocałunkiem, uniemożliwiając mu powiedzenie czegoś jeszcze. I był to ten moment, w którym się poddał. Nie miał pojęcia, co jest grane, nie wiedział, co się dzieje i o co Francuzowi chodzi, jednak był tylko człowiekiem i istniał pewien limit jego możliwości panowania nad sobą, gdy ktoś mu wkładał ręce pod ubranie. Obiema dłońmi objął talię agenta, nie mając śmiałości bardziej eksplorować jego ciała – minęło sporo czasu odkąd miał przyjemność z kimś obcować i nieco wypadł z rytmu.

Dokładnie w tym momencie Szpieg podniósł się na kolana, poprawił ubranie i delikatnie pocałował go w nos. Tym razem strzelec miał dość samozaparcia, by usiłować go złapać, jednak było to trudne, bowiem wstając, agent przygwoździł go do ziemi opartym o jego mostek kolanem.

\- Pozwolę ci wrócić do pracy.- uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- A... Ale...- spróbował się podnieść, jednak na próżno.

\- Miłej zabawy, _mon amou_ _r_ _._ \- wstał i wychodząc posłał mu całusa.- Zobaczymy się po misji.

Gdy udało mu się stanąć na nogach, po Francuzie nie było nawet najmniejszego śladu – pewnie nawet gdyby był gdzieś w pobliżu, użyłby zegarka, żeby stać się niewidzialnym (asasyn zawsze twierdził, że posiadanie tej umiejętności jest zdecydowanie nie fair w stosunku do innych). Snajper po raz kolejny nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić i jedynie ograniczył się do rytmicznego uderzania czołem w ścianę. Nie porzucił tego zajęcia, nawet gdy do jego kryjówki wbiegł Scout BLU ze swoją niezmiennie śmierdzącą rybą w ręce. Chłopak przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, po czym najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że atakowanie wariata nie jest dobrym pomysłem i zmył się jeszcze szybciej, niż się pojawił.

Zgodnie z jego podejrzeniami, przez resztę dnia Szpieg zachowywał się absolutnie normalnie, nawet można było rzec, że niemalże obojętnie. Tym razem jednak nie uśpiło to czujności asasyna, który zdecydował się przez jakiś czas unikać towarzystwa niezrównoważonego emocjonalnie kolegi i postarał się jak najwięcej czasu spędzać na świeżym powietrzu, gdzie trudno go było zagnać w kozi róg i zmolestować. Nawet przez dwa dni mu się to udawało, jednak wtedy znów musiało zacząć lać i był zmuszony ograniczyć przechadzki do minimum.

 

Siedział sobie spokojnie w swoim camperze, obserwując spływające po szybach krople deszczu, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Jęknął w duchu, bowiem wcale nie miał ochoty witać gości, nie tylko z powodu dziwnej sytuacji z agentem, ale też ze względu na fakt, że siedział w samym podkoszulku i bokserkach. Na wszelki wypadek udał, że nic nie słyszał i dalej trwał w bezruchu, zastanawiając się, jak wiele czasu minie, zanim intruz się znudzi i sobie pójdzie. Wtedy też usłyszał szczęk zamka i do środka wszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic Szpieg z jego drużyny. Agent oparł mokry parasol o ścianę i popatrzył na niego trudnym do zinterpretowania spojrzeniem.

\- Pukałem.- stwierdził po chwili.

\- A ja słyszałem.- odparł Snajper, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie wpuściłeś?- agent usiadł na krześle, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- A dlaczego wszedłeś bez zaproszenia?

\- Bo chciałem cię zobaczyć.- odparł Francuz.

\- A ja ciebie nie.- wstał z miejsca i poszedł do kuchni, żeby zaparzyć sobie herbaty.

Zamknął oczy, kiedy usłyszał za sobą kroki i poczuł na plecach ciepło bijące od Szpiega. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy jego talię objęły szczupłe ręce a na karku spoczęło gorące czoło, wiedział, że każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch będzie krokiem ku kolejnej porażce. Stał nieruchomo, czekając na to, co agent dalej zrobi i ze wszelkich sił starał się zdusić rodzące mu się w piersi westchnienia, gdy na jego ramiona i szyję zaczęły niczym krople szalejącej za oknem ulewy padać żarliwe pocałunki. Jednak w końcu jego ciało się poddało i wbrew woli asasyna przeszył je dreszcz, gdy jego skóra została zarysowana zębami.

\- Nie.- przyłożył jedną dłoń do twarzy.- Przestań.

\- _Pou_ _r_ _quoi?_ 1\- szept agenta był niewiele głośniejszy od dobiegającego z zewnątrz szumu.

\- Ja tak nie mogę.- pokręcił głową.- Pojawiasz się, znikasz, raz jesteś taki jak zawsze, kiedy indziej zachowujesz się tak jak teraz... Nie chcę być twoją cholerną zabawką.

\- Nie jesteś.- Szpieg pocałował go tuż za uchem.- Gdy dotknąłem cie po raz pierwszy, byłeś tak głodny, że nie miałoby znaczenia, kto z tobą jest, a do tego zdecydowanie nie dążyłem. Za drugim razem pozwoliłeś mi się do siebie zbliżyć, bo to byłem ja... Co było nieco lepszą konfiguracją, jednak nie idealną. Teraz jednak, ponieważ to jestem właśnie ja, nie chcesz, żebym znów cię tylko dotknął i poszedł. Pragniesz, żebym został, _n'est-ce pas?_ 2

\- Przestań się ze mną bawić!- obrócił się gwałtownie i go od siebie odepchnął.- Nie zamierzam grać w te twoje chore gry!

\- To nie jest gra.- as wywiadu popatrzył na niego z wyraźnym wyrzutem.- To tak wiele, oczekiwać, by osoba, z którą jestem, pożądała tylko mnie?

\- Ale nie możesz tak postępować z ludźmi!- chwycił się za głowę.- Nie mogłeś, no nie wiem, powiedzieć mi wprost, że tego chcesz?

\- Niby jak? Przecież sam nie wiesz, co do mnie czujesz.- prychnął, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że jest tą rozmową lekko poirytowany.- Łatwiej jest ci uświadomić twoje emocje w ten sposób, niż czekać latami aż wykiełkują.

\- Ale... Cholera, czemu ja? I jeśli powiesz, że jestem jedynym gejem w bazie, to cię na zbity pysk stąd wykopię.

\- Pamiętasz, jak mnie spotkałeś po rozmowie z moim synem?- Szpieg oparł się ramieniem o ścianę.- Okazałeś mi wtedy... współczucie. To był pierwszy raz w moim życiu, kiedy ktoś się nade mną litował i nie czułem się upokorzony, ale w pełni zrozumiany. Więc postanowiłem iść za ciosem i zrobić wszystko, żeby już zawsze mieć cię tylko dla siebie. Oczywiście, już wcześniej wpadłeś mi w oko, jednak wtedy... Zmieniłem nieco sposób patrzenia na ciebie.

Snajper zaniemówił. Kompletnie nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować na takie wyznanie. Do tej pory jego związki polegały na tym, że ich nie było i raczej traktował seks jako coś z jednej strony niezbędnego do życia, z drugiej zaś mu niedostępnego. Połączenie go z jakimiś wyższymi uczuciami było dla niego nowym konceptem i musiał go przez chwilę przetrawić, zanim przypomniał sobie, że w gruncie rzeczy to taką sytuację powinno się uznawać za naturalną. No chyba, że było się nim i starało się ze wszystkich sił wytłumaczyć sobie, że pewne tendencje należy na wszelki wypadek jednak ukrywać. Ale też nie potrafił zaprzeczyć temu, że słowa agenta trafiły w to dawno zapomniane miejsce w jego duszy, gdzie dawno temu pochował wszystkie naiwne nadzieje na to, że kiedykolwiek będzie szczęśliwy i zadowolony z bycia tym, kim jest.

\- Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł.- westchnął w końcu, przeczesując włosy i starając się unikać patrzenia na Szpiega.

\- Wymień chociaż jeden powód.- Francuz oderwał się od ściany i zrobił krok w jego stronę.

\- Jestem porąbany.- odparł, patrząc na niego błagalnie, mając nadzieję, że nie zbliży się jeszcze bardziej.

\- To jest nas dwóch.- mimo wszystko znalazł się tuż przy nim i objął go.

Powoli oparł mu czoło o ramię, czując, jak coś w nim pęka. Wiedział, kim jest i że nie może tego zmienić, jednak nie chciał też, by ta strona jego natury rządziła jego życiem. Wiedział, że pragnie bliskości i ciepła drugiego ciała, jednak zwykle sobie tego odmawiał, obawiając się, iż o jego skłonnościach dowiedzą się nieodpowiednie osoby. Wiedział, że chce chociaż spróbować być z agentem, jednak nie potrafił nie przewidywać dla nich marnego końca. Ale przede wszystkim wiedział, że jeśli tym razem Szpieg również go puści i odejdzie, załamie się ostatecznie.

\- Zostań ze mną.- poprosił, zaciskając dłonie na jego łopatkach.- Nie zostawiaj mnie samego.

\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.- usta Francuza znalazły ciepłą skórę na jego szyi i odciskały na niej delikatne jak oddech pocałunki.- Ja też ciebie chcę.

Snajper podniósł głowę i popatrzył mu w oczy, nie potrafiąc wyrazić, jak wiele to dla niego znaczy. Najwyraźniej agent zrozumiał przekaz, bowiem przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, najpierw jedynie czule pieszcząc jego wargi, potem zaś z każdym kolejnym oddechem napierając na nie coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż ich serca zaczęły galopować w szalonym, pierwotnym rytmie a języki splotły się w rozedrganym tańcu. Z gardła asasyna wyrwał się niski, pełen desperacji jęk, gdy dłonie Szpiega zaczęły wędrować po jego plecach, błądząc po cienkim materiale podkoszulka. Każde miejsce, którego dotknęły opuszki okrytych rękawiczkami palców pokrywało się mrowiącą gęsią skórką, doprowadzając krew Australijczyka do wrzenia.

Niemal krzyknął, gdy agent powoli się od niego odsunął. Już się bał, że znów się jak gdyby nic z nim pożegna i pójdzie sobie, jednak tak się nie stało – Szpieg powoli chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę łóżka, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Asasyn westchnął, gdy silne ręce popchnęły go na pościel i Francuz wspiął się na niego, przygniatając go całym swoim ciałem.

\- Będziesz tylko mój, _mon amou_ _r_ _._ 3\- jego szept przypominał mruczenie kota.

Naprawdę nie miał sił odpowiedzieć, jedynie oplótł go wszystkimi posiadanymi kończynami i starał się do niego jak najdokładniej przylgnąć, poczuć na sobie jak najwięcej ciepła, oddychać tym samym powietrzem co on, odurzyć się jego zapachem. On, jego, tak, tylko ten jedyny on. Był gotów się na to zgodzić. Jeśli miał należeć tylko do tego jedynego mężczyzny, niech i tak będzie, jeśli tylko wreszcie będzie mu dane być z nim tak blisko, jak to jest tylko fizycznie możliwe. Miał w kompletnym poważaniu swoją dumę, która coś mu tam usiłowała zasugerować, jednak bez większego powodzenia. Teraz liczyły się tylko błądzące po jego skórze dłonie, usta i język oraz ten cudownie przyjemny ucisk na jego miednicy, powtarzający się rytmicznie wraz z powolnymi ruchami bioder agenta. Czuł, jak jego ciało powoli tężeje i między nogami narasta pewien szczególny rodzaj przyjemnego napięcia, podczas gdy krew szumiała mu w uszach tak głośno, że niemal nie słyszał swoich rozpaczliwie chwytanych oddechów oraz pojękiwań. Ich ciała tańczyły, oddając się najbardziej pierwotnym potrzebom i przyjemnościom, jednak tak było dobrze, wręcz doskonale. Powoli tracili warstwy ubrania, jakie ich od siebie dzieliły, aż wreszcie poczuli wzajemnie swoją skórę i rozgrzany pot, ocierali się o siebie już niemalże desperacko, usiłując poczuć jak najwięcej i jak najmocniej. Wreszcie, gdy asasyn poczuł jak jego dłonie i stopy drętwieją, jego ciało przeszył dreszcz rodzący się w podbrzuszu i rozprzestrzeniający się błyskawicznie wzdłuż nerwów, paraliżując błogim mrowieniem każdą jego komórkę. Tak bardzo tego potrzebował, że był w stanie jedynie krzyczeć, gdy rozlewająca się po jego ciele rozkosz powoli wypalała się, pozostawiając go bezwładnego i nieziemsko wręcz zmęczonego, a jednak też dziwnie spokojnego i szczęśliwego. Spod lekko przymrużonych powiek obserwował Francuza, który jeszcze parę razy się po nim prześlizgnął aż wreszcie wydał z siebie niski pomruk pełen zachwytu i aprobaty, a do ciepła, jakie już pokrywało brzuch asasyna dołączyły kolejne gorące krople.

Snajper objął agenta, przyciskając go do siebie najmocniej jak potrafił. Wiedział, że to rozpaczliwe pragnienie bycia z kimś narodziło się tylko i wyłącznie dzięki obecności Szpiega, który nie dość, że rozbudził w nim uczucia, o których dawno zapomniał, to jeszcze je ukoił i pozwolił mu zaznać prawdziwego spokoju, graniczącego z odkupieniem. Nie wiedział, czy już można to nazwać miłością, jednak jednego był pewien – potrzebował tego człowieka bardziej niż powietrza. Z pewnym rozczuleniem pocałował jego spocone czoło, ciesząc się widokiem pozbawionej maski twarzy Francuza. Powoli, bardzo powoli zapadli w sen, starając się odbudować choć trochę sił po tym nagłym akcie, jednak, co dziwne, asasyn nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że gdy się obudzi, nie będzie już sam.

 

* * *

 

**BLU Sniper**

Niedziela była dla niego trudnym dniem. Bez względu na to, czym się nie próbował zajmować, kompletnie nie potrafił się skupić i ostatecznie wędrował po całej bazie, nie umiejąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. Nie był w stanie po prostu usiąść i się zrelaksować, od razu coś go podrywało i nerwowo chodził w kółko, bez żadnego konkretnego celu i powodu. Było to irytujące, zwłaszcza, że naprawdę zamierzał zrobić coś konstruktywnego, jednak zamiast tego jedynie spacerował od okna do okna i łapał się na tym, że jedynym obiektem jego zainteresowania jest Scout. Nie potrafił sobie nie przypominać raz po raz jak okropnie wyglądał tamtej deszczowej nocy, kiedy wreszcie wszystko się wydało i asasyn nie miał wyboru, jak tylko być śmiertelnie przerażonym. Tak, bał się. Naprawdę lękiem napawała go myśl, że ktoś musi znosić coś takiego i ż jest to właśnie zwiadowca, chłopak zbyt młody, by przeżywać jakiekolwiek dramaty życiowe. W tym wieku powinien się bawić, uganiać za dziewczynami i zastanawiać, w której koszulce wygląda bardziej zabójczo, a zamiast tego borykał się z czymś, czego Snajper nazwy nie znał, a jednak się bał.

\- Mogę ci v czymś pomóc?- usłyszał za sobą lekko zblazowany głos Medyka.

\- Em... A wyglądam na potrzebującego pomocy?- zdziwił się lekko, poprawiając kapelusz.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, stoisz pod moimi drzwiami, kopiesz v ścianę i mamroczesz pod nosem.- lekarz popatrzył na niego wymownie.- V przypadku viększości załogi nie uznałbym tego za objavy, jednak ty zvykle zachovujesz się racjonalnie.

Zaklął w duchu. Nie dość, że sam zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, iż ma nie po kolei, to jeszcze inni zaczynają to zauważać. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na zwierzanie się komukolwiek a jakoś sensowne kłamstwo nie przychodziło mu do głowy, więc wreszcie skapitulował.

\- Martwię się Scoutem.- westchnął.

\- Ach tak, zviadowvca...- doktor przewrócił oczami.- Ten mały bęcvał znovu pojechał do matki, **ja?** Szkoda, że przedtem do mnie nie vpadł.

\- Em... A jemu też coś jest?- zdziwił się, mając nadzieję, że odpowiedź będzie przecząca.

\- Może nie do końca, ale... - rozejrzał się dookoła.- Vejdźmy do środka.

Snajper nie miał ochoty przebywać w gabinecie, jeśli nie musiał, jednak tym razem postanowił zrobić wyjątek. Rzadko się zdarzało, że Medyk był w nastroju do opowiadania o swojej pracy, dlatego trzeba było koniecznie skorzystać z tej okazji.

\- Półtora roku temu poproszono mnie o przeprovadzenie niebezpiecznej i skomplikovanej operacji.- doktor podszedł do biurka i zaczął grzebać w papierach.- Chodziło o przeszczep vątroby od żywego biorcy. To bardzo trudny zabieg, vłaściwie z punktu vidzenia vspółczesnej medycyny nievykonalny. Obie strony tracą bardzo viele krvi, narząd może się nie przyjąć i są też problemy z zachovaniem jego ukrwienia, generalnie vchodzi v grę mikrochirurgia... Ujmując to v kilku słovach, układ był prosty. Pacjent podpisuje z BLU kontrakt na dziesięć lat, zaś my dokonujemy dla niego cudu.

Lekarz popatrzył na trzymaną w rekach teczkę, po czym, z pewnym wahaniem, podał ją asasynowi. Ten, nie bardzo wiedząc, czego ma się spodziewać, otworzył ją. Jego oczom okazała się bardzo bogata dokumentacja medyczna, z której kompletnie nic nie rozumiał, jednak wystarczyło mu popatrzeć na zdjęcie pacjenta. Choć nie był do siebie teraz zbyt podobny, bez wątpienia był to Scout, tylko młodszy i nieco zdrowszy. W jego oczach widać było strach, nadzieję i tę szaloną determinację, która dawała mu siły by przetrwać.

\- Nasz zviadowca oddał fragment narządu svojej matce, v nadziei, że pomorze to v jej terapii.- doktor westchnął i zdjął okulary.- Jednak niestety, plan się nie poviódł do końca. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, novotvór ponownie się rozvinął a chora niedługo umrze.

Asasyn zamknął oczy. Naprawdę, był szczęśliwszy nie wiedząc tego wszystkiego. Do tej pory spodziewał się, że podążający za chłopakiem cień nie jest niczym aż tak potężnym, jednak się okazało, że jest to ciężar, pod którym niejeden z nich już dawno by się załamał. Nie wiedział, co go w tym wszystkim najbardziej boli, choroba kogoś bliskiego, szalona odwaga, poświęcenie, które poszło na marne czy fakt, że Scout nikomu o niczym nie powiedział, wybierając samotne użeranie się z tym wszystkim.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?- popatrzył na Medyka.

\- Teraz Scout jest absolutnie zdrovym człoviekiem, którego narząd się v pełni zregenerovał.- doktor zaczął nerwowo spacerować po gabinecie.- Jednak... Martvię się o jego psychikę.

\- Sądziłem, że za nim nie przepadasz.

\- To nie tak, że ten **Dummkopf** 4 jest dla mnie kimś bliskim, jednak jak może lekarza szlag nie trafić, kiedy stara się dotrzeć do pacjenta a ten jedynie ogląda czubki svoich butóv?

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie rozumiem, dlaczego...

\- Ponievaż jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą rozmavia.- lekarz machnął ręką w jego stronę.- Od chvili, kiedy dałeś do zrozumienia reszcie drużyny, że naśmievanie się z vizyt u matki nie jest dobrym pomysłem, chłopak krąży dookoła ciebie, choć raczej trudno go zauvażyć. Zdaje się, że jesteś jedyną osobą, której ufa, vięc może ty jakoś mu vytłumaczysz, że to, co robi, jest durne.

\- „To”, czyli co?

\- On się sam zabija, **Heckenschütze**. 5

Nic gorszego tego dnia nie mógł usłyszeć. Po tych słowach nie był w stanie ani jeść, ani pić, ani nawet zwyczajnie zasnąć. Nie miał pojęcia, która jest godzina, jednak noc już dawno temu otuliła swymi ramionami Harvest i okolice, co oznaczało, że wszyscy bez wątpienia już śpią. Poza nim oczywiście – on jedynie jak ostatni palant leżał na plecach i wpatrywał się w jakże fascynujący sufit swojego campervana, licząc kolejne tyknięcia zegara. Wiedział, że choćby się postarał i tak już nie zapadnie w sen, jednak też nie był w stanie zmusić się do zajęcia się czymkolwiek innym.

Chciał, żeby Scout już wrócił. Chciał na niego chociaż popatrzeć i mieć pewność, że jest bezpieczny. Chciał mieć go blisko siebie i nie pozwolić mu krzywdzić siebie samego, tak jak to czyni do tej pory. Wiedział, że powoduje nim nie tylko czysta, koleżeńska sympatia, ale też te kretyńskie uczucia, których nie potrafił wyplenić ni prośbą, ni groźbą, jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

W końcu z westchnieniem wstał z łóżka i wkładając koszulę wyjrzał przez okno. Noc była jasna i pogodna, nie tak jak wtedy. Wbrew sobie ciągle myślami wracał do tamtego momentu. Te kilka chwil, gdy mógł go trzymać w objęciach były od niedawna jego najcenniejszym wspomnieniem, które przechowywał w pamięci z pewnym rozrzewnieniem. Cholera, jednak naprawdę mu odbiło. Na tyle, aby się ubrać i iść na parking, żeby powitać chłopaka, gdy tylko wejdzie na teren bazy.

Palił już piątego papierosa, gdy usłyszał warkot silnika. Nieco się cofnął, by odsunąć się od kręgu światła i z zainteresowaniem popatrzył na przybysza. Ku swojemu niebotycznemu zdziwieniu ujrzał sportowy kabriolet, za którego kółkiem siedział nie kto inny jak Szpieg RED. Co gorsza, na siedzeniu pasażera, jak gdyby nigdy nic, drzemał sobie zwiadowca. Snajper nie wiedział dlaczego, ale mało go szlag nie trafił na miejscu. Czuł, jak pod mostkiem rośnie mu coś paskudnego, czego nie potrafił i nie chciał nazwać. Ucisk ten zwiększał się jeszcze mocniej, gdy chłopak wysiadł z samochodu i z oddaniem otoczył ramiona mężczyzny swoimi chudymi ramionami, obiecując mu, że się jutro zobaczą.

Najwyraźniej nie był jedyną osobą, dookoła której Scout krążył.

Najwyraźniej nie był jedyną osobą, której ufał.

Najwyraźniej nie był jedyną osobą, z którą rozmawiał.

Najwyraźniej nie był dla niego aż tak ważny.

Jeszcze głębiej ukrył się w cieniu, gdy zwiadowca wszedł na parking, ciągnąc za sobą swój worek. Chłopak zatrzymał się nagle w tym samym miejscu, gdzie do tej pory stał asasyn i głośno wciągnął powietrze, jak pies gończy, aż wreszcie pochylił się i podniósł z ziemi niedopałek. Przez chwilę obracał go z zainteresowaniem w pacach, po czym rozejrzał się, najwyraźniej zaniepokojony.

\- Snipes?

Nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, przynajmniej na razie. Zadawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że ból, który czuje, jest czymś, na co sobie zasłużył, a jednak był na zwiadowcę zły. Wprawdzie nie wiedział, za co, ale jednak był.

\- Cholera.- chłopak podrapał się po głowie i westchnął ciężko.- Snipes, jesteś tutaj?

Pozbawiony odpowiedzi, jedynie stał jak ostatnia sierota, po czym spuścił wzrok, chowając twarz w cieniu. Asasyn był ciekaw, jaką ma minę, jednak tego się nie dowiedział – gdy chłopak się wyprostował, znów miał na twarzy ten zwyczajny wyraz pozbawionej powodu pewności siebie. Jedynym znakiem, że coś jest nie tak, było to jak bardzo drżała mu ręka, w której ściskał podniesiony niedopałek.

Najwyraźniej sam zwiadowca nie jest jedyną osobą, która Scouta zabija.

Snajper powoli wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, karcąc siebie w duchu za to, że jest tak słaby i miękki. Może, gdyby się teraz zawziął, udałoby mu się wykorzenić z siebie ten durny sentyment względem chłopaka, jednak zamiast tego postanowił się posłuchać serca i ukrócić cierpienie młodego. Nie był z tego przesadnie dumny, jednak nie potrafił inaczej. Może i był zły, ale też nie chciał być kolejnym nożem wbijanym w serce tego gamonia.

\- Snipes...- biegacz niemalże się uśmiechnął na jego widok i oczy mu lekko zawilgotniały.- Co ty tu robisz?

\- A co on tutaj robił?- wykonał głową ruch w stronę bramy wjazdowej.

\- On?- zwiadowca obrócił się, jakby spodziewał się jeszcze tam kogoś zobaczyć.- Tata postanowił mnie zawieźć do Bos...

Chłopak zamarł. Nie poruszał się i prawdopodobnie nawet nie oddychał, i, gdyby tylko był w stanie, prawdopodobnie zatrzymałby również swoje serce. Po raz kolejny wyglądał jak kulawa mysz zagnana w kozi róg przez wygłodniałego kota, co z jednej strony asasyna bawiło, z drugiej zaś łamało mu serce. To jedno słowo, które zwiadowcę tak bardzo przeraziło, dla niego było najpiękniejszym wyrazem na świecie.

\- Szpieg RED... Jest twoim ojcem?- podszedł do niego, mając nadzieję, że młody nie zacznie w panice uciekać.

\- T...- nie będąc w stanie mówić, jedynie jęknął i kiwnął głową.

W gruncie rzeczy nie miał mu za złe tego, że akurat tę informację zataił – też by się nikomu nie przyznał, gdyby w przeciwnej drużynie był ktoś mu bliski. Całkowicie go rozumiał, w dodatku zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Scout mu jeszcze nie ufa na tyle, by mówić o takich sprawach. Mimo to po policzkach chłopaka popłynęły łzy, gdy patrzył na stojącego tuż przy nim Snajpera.

\- Przepraszam.- wyszeptał, cofając się o krok, jednak asasyn go złapał za ramiona i nie pozwolił odejść.- Przepraszam...

\- Nic się nie stało.- przygarnął go do siebie, zamykając go w klatce swych rąk.- Nie płacz.

\- Przepraszam...- drobne ciało zaczęło się trząść jak w malignie.- Przepraszam...

Bez słowa pochylił się nad nim i pocałował jego zamknięte powieki, zmazując z nich słony, niemalże gorzki smak gorących łez. Chłopak ponownie znieruchomiał, po czym oplótł ramionami jego talię, unosząc nieco twarz. Snajper zaczął wodzić ustami po jego ciepłych, wilgotnych policzkach, starając się usunąć mu z oblicza wszelkie ślady po powoli ustającym płaczu. Gdy dokonał tego dzieła, odsunął się nieco, by popatrzeć na trzymanego w objęciach młodzieńca. Biegacz przyglądał mu się ze zdziwieniem, jakby nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Jego chude palce kurczowo zaciskały się na koszuli asasyna, nie pozwalając mu nigdzie odejść, jakby się bał, że nagle Australijczyk go puści i porzuci. W miarę jak Snajper zaczął się nad nim pochylać, chłopak unosił się lekko na palcach, aż wreszcie ich usta spotkały się w połowie drogi, najpierw nieśmiało się witając, zaledwie muskając się nawzajem. Po chwili jednak z gardła zwiadowcy wyrwał się pełen desperacji jęk, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać i szyję asasyna otoczyły jego chude ramiona. Snajper położył jedną dłoń na karku młodego i przygarnął go ku sobie, pozwalając mu przylgnąć do siebie niemalże całą powierzchnią rozgrzanego ciała. Sam również na niego naparł, coraz bardziej i bardziej pogłębiając pocałunek, zatracając się w nim. Nie ważne było miejsce i czas oraz potencjalni świadkowe, liczyła się tylko ta rozgorączkowana wymiana oddechów i dotyków, faktura warg chłopaka, smak jego języka, wszystko, czego tylko strzelec mógł w tej chwili doświadczyć.

\- Snipes...- szepnął, gdy Australijczyk znów zaczął całować jego policzki, starając się uspokoić swoje rozpędzone serce.

Bez słowa wziął zwiadowcę razem z jego workiem na ręce i zaczął nieść w stronę bazy, usiłując zignorować fakt, jak niewiele Scout waży. Chłopak jedynie mocniej objął go za szyję, wtulając mu nos w ramię i delikatnie je całując, mimo stojącej mu na drodze koszuli. Snajper wiedział, że jeśli ktoś ich tak zauważy, prawdopodobnie nie będą potrafili znaleźć wytłumaczenia, jednak mimo to zaryzykował spacer przez całe skrzydło mieszkalne, aż znaleźli się w pokoju zwiadowcy. Tam nie zaprzątał sobie głowy nawet włączeniem światła, po prostu kopnął drzwi, by się same zamknęły i ostrożnie położył chłopaka na łóżku.

\- Snipes...- szepnął po raz kolejny, kiedy asasyn się na niego wspiął i pocałował jego czoło.

Znów zanurkował do ust biegacza, obejmując je jak drogocenny skarb, wodząc przy tym palcami po policzkach i obojczyku chłopaka, którego dłonie niemalże odruchowo ruszyły mu na spotkanie i powoli zagnieździły mu się między łopatkami, ciągnąc go jeszcze bardziej w dół, aż wreszcie zanurzył się w cieple i zapachu młodzieńca. Sięgał ustami wszędzie tam, gdzie tylko zdołał, całując rozgrzaną skórę pachnącą wiatrem, szpitalem i potem, usiłując z niej zmazać wszystko to, czego tam być nie powinno i pozostawić jedynie Scouta. Długo napierali na siebie, wymieniając oddechy, szepty i westchnienia, kradnąc nawzajem swoje ciepło aż wreszcie uspokoili się, leżąc w plątaninie swoich nóg i rąk. Choć to były jedynie pocałunki, był niewymownie zmęczony, podobnie jak powoli zapadający w sen zwiadowca, który ze wszelkich sił starał się jeszcze przez chwilę zachować przytomność i wpatrywał się w niego ze spokojem wypisanym na nieco bledszej niż zwykle twarzy. W końcu jednak zasnął, a jego powolny oddech sprawił, że asasyn również mógł wreszcie udać się na spoczynek.

 

* * *

 

1Dlaczego?

2(…) czyż nie?

3(…) (mój) kochany

4(…) głupek

5(…) snajper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakkolwiek przeszczepy wątroby są dzisiaj powszechnie wykonywaną operacją, pierwsze próby przeprowadzenia takiego zabiegu miały miejsce w 1963 roku, a sukces osiągnięto dopiero w 1967r. Więcej informacji na ten temat znajdziecie tutaj  
> http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Przeszczepienie_wątroby


	7. Spotkanie VII

**BLU Scout**

Miał wrażenie, że coś zaraz w nim eksploduje, tak wiele sprzecznych emocji nim targało. Z jednej strony był śmiertelnie przerażony diagnozą, którą usłyszał w zeszłym tygodniu – nieodwołalnym twierdzeniem, że nie da się już niczego zrobić i którego nie chciał za nic w świecie przyjąć do wiadomości. Z drugiej, był dziwnie podniesiony na duchu faktem, że ktoś przy nim stoi, nawet jeśli nosi mundur przeciwnej drużyny i jest najdziwniejszym ojcem na świecie. Po raz pierwszy nie był z tym wszystkim kompletnie sam i nie rozumiał, jak mógł uważać, że zmaganie się z tym w pojedynkę jest lepszym rozwiązaniem. Z trzeciej zaś, nie umiał znaleźć żadnego określania na to, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy mogąc codziennie znaleźć się w ramionach Snajpera, czuć na sobie jego ciepło i mieć świadomość, że asasyn nie chce go puścić. Ta bliskość, czułość i pocałunki powoli eskalowały, sprawiając, że ich dłonie błądziły pod ubrania, serca biły coraz szybciej oraz nie mogli wytrzymać nawet podczas misji i, gdy tylko nikt nie patrzył, przywierali do siebie, potrzebując czegoś więcej. To była czwarta rzecz, która z jednej strony go szalenie ekscytowała, z drugiej zaś trochę się jej bał. Wiedział, że obaj chcą zrobić kolejny krok, jednak... Miał pewne wątpliwości. Po pierwsze, nawet jeśli nie był kompletną dziewicą, nie wszystko jeszcze zdołał w życiu zrobić. Po drugie... Asasyn nie był najbardziej komunikatywną osobą na świecie i generalnie sam fakt, że toleruje zwiadowcę w swojej sferze osobistej jest wyrazem najgłębszego oddania, jednak Scout skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że nie chciałby usłyszeć choć raz jakiegoś zapewnienia o jego uczuciach. Tylko raz, już nigdy więcej nie musi.

\- Ziemia do Andy'ego odbiór.- Szpieg pstryknął palcami.- Słyszysz mnie?

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

\- Rzecz godna uwagi u zwiadowcy.- przewrócił oczami.- A nad czym?

\- Tak... Nad różnymi rzeczami...- chłopak opadł na oparcie i sięgnął po widelec.

\- Myślałeś o nim, prawda?

Zwiadowca zamarł w bezruchu. Nie żeby jego próby podrywu strzelca były w tym towarzystwie jakąkolwiek tajemnicą, jednak jakoś nie potrafił z siebie wykrztusić słowa. Łatwo było o „nich” rozmawiać, gdy żadnych „nich” nie było, teraz jednak czuł się dziwnie zażenowany.

\- Naprawdę staraliście się być dyskretni, ale jestem agentem i nie zapominaj, że nie musisz mnie widzieć, bym ja widział ciebie.

\- Cholera, tato!- jęknął, waląc czołem w stół.

\- I muszę przyznać, że wasz związek naprawdę nabrał rumieńców...

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo i oberwiesz piłką.- chłopak popatrzył na niego, starając się groźnie wyglądać.- Ja nie komentuję tego, co robicie ze Snajperem!

\- Nie „komentuję”, zaledwie potwierdzam fakt przeprowadzenia obserwacji.- wywiadowca uśmiechnął się złośliwie.- Poza tym, nie sądzę, by cokolwiek, co powiem, mogło spowodować, że przestaniecie się do siebie kleić.

\- TATO!- młody aż poderwał się z miejsca.

\- Zachowujesz się tak, jakbym miał coś przeciwko.- agent popatrzył na niego z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, gdy zwiadowca zaczął powoli opadać na swoje miejsce.- Przecież można by mnie oskarżyć o współudział.

\- Tak, wiem...- westchnął opierzając brodę o blat stołu.- Po prostu... Sam nie wiem... Chciałbym... No wiem, że...

\- Nie będę w stanie ci pomóc, jeśli nie ułożysz sensownego zdania, _petit._

\- No bo... Cholera... Snipes się uparł, że w tym tygodniu to on mnie zawiezie do Bostonu i będziemy jechać jego vanem i wiem, że coś się wydarzy, czuję to, ale chciałbym, żeby, no wiesz, jakoś... Powiedział coś... Co o tym wszystkim sądzi i... Jestem żałosny, prawda?

\- Nie, jedynie zakochany.- Szpieg uśmiechnął się łagodnie.- Rozumiem, że oczekujesz od niego jakiejś deklaracji?

\- No... Byłoby miło.- westchnął.- Może wtedy miałbym odwagę, żeby mu powiedzieć... Jak bardzo go lubię.

Agent zamyślił się na chwilę, jakby kompletnie zapomniał, że z kimś rozmawia. Zwiadowca na szczęście w porę ugryzł się w język i, zamiast od razu coś palnąć, postanowił dać mu chwilę na kontemplację – a nuż potem powie coś wartego uwagi.

\- Nie powinieneś żądać od innych niczego poza tym, co sam im dałeś.- westchnął po chwili.- Jeśli będziesz na niego czekać, może się okazać, że on cały czas liczył na to, że to ty zrobisz pierwszy krok. Wiem, że masz w sobie dość odwagi, by podjąć ryzyko, więc lepiej będzie, gdy to zrobisz.

Scout przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, czując, że za tymi pozornie spokojnymi słowami czai się coś dla agenta nieprzyjemnego. Sam doskonale wiedział, jak to jest mieć bolesne wspomnienia i sekrety, którymi się nie jest wstanie z innymi podzielić, nie płacząc przy tym, jednak ostatnio przekonał się, że gdy się komuś powie o swoich koszmarach, są one o wiele mniej przerażające.

\- Tato...?- zaczął nieśmiało, nie wiedząc, jak być delikatnym.

\- Nie przejmuj się, _petit_ , to nic takiego.

\- Tato! Powinieneś mi dawać dobry przykład!

Szpieg popatrzył na niego z niewymownie zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym zaczął się śmiać, niemalże histerycznie, jakby przeżywał właśnie najweselsze chwile swojego życia. Biegacz nie widział nic zabawnego w tym, co właśnie powiedział i czuł się, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, zdezorientowany. Jego zdziwienie sięgnęło zenitu, gdy agent dosłownie położył się na stole i niemal płakał ze śmiechu, rytmicznie uderzając pięścią w blat.

\- Wezwać karetkę?

\- _Non_ , to nie będzie konieczne.- Francuz zaczął się powoli uspokajać.- Po prostu... _Mon Dieu_ , nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak mi to wyjdzie...

\- Co niby?

\- Wychowywanie cię.- popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem.- Dbanie o to, żebyś dorósł.

Scout siedział nieruchomo i przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się, czy jest robiony w konia, czy też nie. Jego ojciec był, bądź co bądź, Szpiegiem, jednak po tym, jak go widział bez maski podczas wspólnego porannego golenia (przy czym agent mu wpierał, że zwiadowca jedynie usuwa meszek znad górnej wargi jak trzynastolatek), zdarzało mu się o tym zapomnieć. W ostatecznym rozrachunku postanowił poczekać, aż facet zrobi choć odrobinę neutralną minę, bowiem rozmawianie z nim w obecnym stanie za grosz sensu nie miało.

\- Lepiej ci?- spytał, gdy as wywiadu eksperymentalnie napił się kawy i nawet się nią nie zakrztusił.

\- Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej.- odparł, uśmiechając się zagadkowo.

\- To... Ty ze Snajperem też mieliście coś takiego, jak ja teraz?

\- Co? _Non!-_ machnął ręką.

\- Ale mówiłeś...

\- Tak, wiem, co powiedziałem, ale to dotyczyło innych, dużo dawniejszych czasów. Przy rozgrywkach z asasynem byłem już uzbrojony w tę wiedzę, którą teraz przekazałem tobie.

 

* * *

 

**RED Sniper**

Kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, jak do tego doszło, ale jedno było pewne – teraz wykręcić się nie mógł. Oto on, samotny wilk stroniący od ludzi (a od mężczyzn w szczególności) jechał sportowym kabrioletem swojego kochanka, który to siedział za kółkiem z cygaretką w zębach i przy każdej zmianie biegów, jakby mimochodem gładził udo asasyna, zachowując przy tym kompletnie obojętny wyraz twarzy. Ze strony Snajpera wyglądało to tak: szedł spokojnie do swojego campera, skracając sobie drogę przez parking, gdy nagle, dosłownie tuż przed nim agent zatrzymał z piskiem opon swoje auto, krzycząc „Nie ma czasu, wsiadaj, wyjaśnię ci wszystko po drodze!”. Jak ostatni kretyn dał się ponieść nastrojowi i rzeczywiście wskoczył do samochodu. Dopiero gdy byli parę kilometrów od bazy, okazało się, że: a) nic się nie dzieje i nie ma najmniejszego powodu do paniki, b) może pytać ze sto lat, a i tak nie otrzyma żadnych wyjaśnień, c) Szpieg po raz kolejny koncertowo zrobił go w jajo. Strzelec zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Francuz na pewno zaprezentowałby inną wersję wydarzeń, która nie dość, że miałaby sens, to jeszcze utwierdziłaby asasyna w przekonaniu, iż nie ma podstaw, by wątpić w intencje agenta, w związku z czym nawet nie zamierzał się dopytywać. Z westchnieniem zdjął kapelusz, by wiatr nie zerwał mu go z głowy i spróbował nie myśleć o tym, w co się właśnie wpakował.

Tym niemniej po godzinie jazdy zaczął się mimo wszystko odrobinę niepokoić. Jechali i jechali, jednak nadal nic nie wskazywało na to, że kiedykolwiek się zatrzymają. Nie mogąc oczekiwać jakichkolwiek informacji od Szpiega, obejrzał się, by rzucić okiem na tylne siedzenie i, ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu, ujrzał leżące tam dwie walizki.

\- Czyje to?- mimo wszystko spytał, wskazując je ruchem głowy.

\- Nasze.- odparł agent takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył dziecku, dlaczego niebo jest niebieskie a nie pomarańczowe.

\- Znowu włamałeś się do mojego samochodu.- stwierdził, z pewnym przerażeniem odkrywając, że już nawet nie ma siły się złościć.

\- Inaczej nie mógłbym cię spakować, _mon amou_ _r_ _._

\- A po co to zrobiłeś?

\- Przecież będziesz potrzebował ubrań i paru innych drobiazgów, jeśli zamierzasz spędzić dwie noce poza bazą.- odparł Francuz, nie odrywając oczu od drogi przed sobą.

\- A zamierzam?

\- Przecież nie jechałbyś ze mną, gdyby tak nie było, _n'est pas?_ 1

Snajper z głuchym jęknięciem oparł czoło o schowek na rękawiczki. Rozmowa z normalnymi ludźmi zwykle szła mu jak po grudzie, ale dojście do porozumienia z tym wybrykiem natury nie leżało w jego możliwościach. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że polubił go za bardzo, by móc z nim być na czysto koleżeńskiej i zawodowej stopie, jednak z pewnością musiał upaść na głowę. Wielokrotnie.

Problem polegał na tym, że ich relacja była... No właśnie. Trudna do określenia. Z jego strony zaczęła się od czysto fizycznego pożądania, z którym starał się walczyć, jednak starannie przemyślane zabiegi ze strony Szpiega zdecydowanie mu to utrudniały. Potem jednak rozpoczął się dziwny proces, którego po prostu nie pojmował. Za każdym razem, gdy się budził u boku agenta, a potem razem przygotowywali się do rozpoczęcia dnia, siedzieli i pili kawę z wyszczerbionych kubków, łapał się na tym, że z całego serca pragnie, by te sytuacje się powtarzały. Chciał, żeby łączyła ich nie tylko przelewana z ciała do ciała rozkosz, ale też cała misterna pajęczyna zależności i rytuałów, aby nawet przebywając z dala od siebie, wciąż byli razem. Wiedział, że takie potrzeby jedynie wpakują go w kłopoty, dlatego też specjalnie się nie wychylał, wmawiając sobie, że jest w stanie zadowolić się tym, co ma teraz.

A „to” było zgrywającym niewiniątko Szpiegiem, który owinął go sobie dookoła palca i wiózł w nieznane. Pięknie. Powoli wyprostował się, z powrotem opadając na oparcie i przeczesał włosy dłonią, zastanawiając się, co go jeszcze tego dnia czeka. Jednego Snajper był pewien – to zdecydowanie najdziwniejsze piątkowe popołudnie, jakie kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiło.

\- A gdzie zamierzam z tobą jechać?- podjął kolejną heroiczną próbę.

\- Tam, gdzie kazałeś mi się zawieźć.- Szpieg machnął ręką w stronę schowka.- Nie pamiętam konkretnej nazwy, jedynie adres. Gdzieś tam powinna być mapa.

Dobrze. Wreszcie jakiś postęp. Dokładnie przeszukał zawartość skrytki i w końcu udało mu się wyciągnąć atlas drogowy. Między kartkami znalazł świstek papieru z zapisanym adresem (jednak pewności mieć nie mógł, bowiem pismo agenta było równie ozdobne, co nieczytelne), a na jednej ze stron widniało zrobione czerwoną kredką kółko, przy którym widać było jakieś zapiski oraz kilka plam z kawy.

\- A może mi przypomnisz, co to za miejsce? Nie pamiętam, które dokładnie wybrałem.

Szpieg wreszcie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Najwyraźniej bardzo mu się podobało, że strzelec podjął jego małą grę, bowiem, kompletnie ignorując przepisy drogowe oraz podszepty zdrowego rozsądku, jedną ręką puścił kierownicę i przyciągnął asasyna ku sobie, by go pocałować. Australijczyk nie wiedział, co bardziej przyśpieszyło bicie jego serca – wędrujący po jego podniebieniu język czy fakt, że byli na najlepszej drodze by w bardzo głupi sposób postradać życie.

\- Na miejscu na pewno sobie przypomnisz, _mon amou_ _r_.- szepnął agent odsuwając się od niego by ponownie przejąć pełna kontrolę nad pojazdem.

Snajper jedynie westchnął i ostatecznie się poddał. To nie miało sensu. Nie było sposobu, by cokolwiek z asa wywiadu wydusić, jeśli ten nie był w nastroju do rozmowy. Mógł jedynie pozwolić się zawieźć tam, gdzie ten francuski psychopata zaplanował i mężnie przyjąć na klatę wszelkie konsekwencje, jakimi los zechce w niego rzucić. Cholernie mu się to nie podobało, jednak musiał się przyznać przynajmniej przed samym sobą – Szpieg miał na niego szczególny wpływ, zmuszając go do zaprzestania szamotaniny i zaufania mu, że cokolwiek by nie zamierzał, nie chce asasyna skrzywdzić. Strzelec nie wiedział, czy jest na to gotowy, w końcu całe życie traktował wszystkich z jednakową rezerwą, jednak też coraz mniej mu przeszkadzały machinacje tego pokręconego żabojada.

Po zmroku dojechali do położonego w środku lasu drewnianego domku przypominającego wszystkie te chatki z bali, które pojawiały się w filmach, z tą różnicą, że ten zdecydowanie nie był dekoracją. W oknach paliło się światło, zaś z komina unosiły się obłoki ciemnego dymu pachnącego lekko wilgotnym drewnem. Zanim asasyn zdołał zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, Szpieg wysiadł z samochodu i zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyła mu starsza kobieta, z którą zamienił kilka słów, po czym wziął od niej klucz i grzecznie pożegnał.

\- Jak ci się podoba?- spytał, gdy wróciwszy do auta sięgnął po jedną z walizek.

\- Nie wiem, co dokładnie ma mi się podobać.- westchnął.- Co to za miejsce?

\- Domek wypoczynkowy, naturalnie.- agent cmoknął go w policzek.- Sam wspomniałeś, że dobrze nam zrobi chwila relaksu poza bazą.

I tu go olśniło. Faktycznie, w swej bezbrzeżnej głupocie powiedział coś podobnego w obecności Szpiega, kompletnie zapominając o sposobie rozumowania tego nieprzewidywalnego kombinatora. Jednak miał wtedy na myśli najwyżej parogodzinny wyjazd z siedziby RED, nie zaś wycieczkę na cały weekend! Do głowy mu nie przyszło, że agent wyciągnie z jego mimochodem rzuconej uwagi tak daleko idące wnioski.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy.- westchnął i chwycił swój bagaż.

\- Jakoś nie zauważyłem, by ci to przeszkadzało.- Francuz otworzył przed nim drzwi i skłonił się lekko, powodując, że asasyn się zarumienił.

\- Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć o swo...

Nie dokończył. Wnętrze domku było... Po prostu idealne. Drewniane, lekko surowe sprzęty, rzeźbione belki stropowe, miękki dywan oraz wyłożony kamieniem ogromny kominek sprawiały, że każdy kto tu wszedł, czuł się jak u siebie w domu i miał ochotę na kubek kakao. Snajper nie był tutaj wyjątkiem. Jak w transie obszedł pokój dzienny, zajrzał do kuchni i zatrzymał się przy oszklonych drzwiach prowadzących na zakończony pomostem taras. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w nieruchomą taflę jeziora ograniczoną ciemnymi ścianami lasu, po czym obrócił się w stronę agenta, który okazał się stać tuż przy nim.

\- Ja... Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.- pokręcił głową.

\- Podoba ci się?- Szpieg zdjął maskę i położył ją na niewielkim stoliku.

\- Jak mogłoby być inaczej? Jestem zachwycony.- objął go w pasie i ostrożnie się ku niemu przysunął.- Po prostu jestem w takim szoku, że nie umiem tego po ludzku wyrazić.

\- Cieszę się.- agent położył mu dłonie na łopatkach i przyciągnął go ku sobie, by na chwilę złączyć się z nim w pocałunku.- Głodny?

\- Trochę.- przyznał, choć posiłek nie był jedynym, na co miał ochotę.

Po kolacji złożonej z zapiekanki i ciasta usiedli przed kominkiem i przez dłuższy czas milcząc wpatrywali się w tańczące przed ich oczami płomienie. Snajper musiał przyznać, że pomimo bardzo dziwnego wstępu, przyjechanie tutaj było naprawdę dobrym pomysłem. Z dala od bazy i misji czuł niesamowity spokój rodzący się w otaczającej ich pustce i ciszy. W pełni doceniał ciepło przyciśniętego do niego ciała oraz spokojny, równomierny oddech pozbawionego maski agenta. Asasyn zamknął oczy i położył głowę na ramieniu swojego kochanka, wdychając jego zapach. Zamruczał cicho, gdy po żebrach i miednicy przejechała mu ciepła dłoń, której palce ostatecznie zacisnęły się na jego biodrze. Miękkie opuszki przez chwilę rysowały kółka na spodniach Snajpera, aż wreszcie wsunęły się pod materiał, by dosięgnąć rozgrzanej skóry.

\- Kocham cię.- usłyszał przy swoim uchu niski szept.

Otworzył oczy i gwałtownie podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Szpiega. Ten patrzył na niego z niemal tkliwą czułością, jakby miał przed sobą nie niedogolonego, pogniecionego i pokręconego psychicznie asasyna tylko jakieś niebywałe cudo zasługujące na bezgraniczny zachwyt. Snajper był zbyt zaskoczony, by przerazić się tym, że nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć – nie przygotował sobie żadnej reakcji obronnej na _takie_ wyznanie i czuł się kompletnie obnażony. Na szczęście agent najwyraźniej wcale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, bowiem zaczął się ku asasynowi pochylać, powoli go przygniatając do ziemi.

\- _Je t'aime, je t'aime._ 2\- mruczał, delikatnie muskając ustami wargi Australijczyka.- _Mon Dieu_ , coś ty mi zrobił. Chcę, żebyś był tylko mój, tylko ze mną, żebyś krzyczał moje imię.

\- Zwariowałeś.- jęknął, czując wślizgujące mu się pod ubranie dłonie.

\- _Oui._ \- Szpieg szepnął mu wprost do ucha między składanymi na jego szyi pocałunkami.- Ale co w tym złego?

\- To, że nie znam twojego imienia.

\- _Pa_ _r_ _donnez_ - _moi_. 3\- agent położył go na rozciągniętej przed kominkiem niedźwiedziej skórze.- Zapomniałem Richard, że nie czytałeś moich akt.

\- To gdziekolwiek w papierach jest zapisane twoje imię?- już nie miał ochoty się wściekać na kolejny akt spod znaku ignorowania jego prywatności.

\- Jedno z kilku.- Szpieg usiadł mu na biodrach i poluzował krawat.

\- A które powinno zwrócić moją uwagę, gdybym kiedykolwiek miał kontakt z wspomnianymi dokumentami?

\- _And_ _r_ _ée._ \- agent zrzucił sobie z ramion marynarkę i pochylił się ku asasynowi, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie.

\- Andrée.- mruknął Snajper, przyciągając go ku sobie.

Znów zanurzyli się w morzu gorączkowo wymienianych oddechów, smaków i faktur, błądząc dłońmi po powoli wyłuskiwanych z ubrań ciałach. Bezwstydnie przyjmował do siebie ciepło agenta, zapominając o wszystkich barykadach, które przez lata dookoła siebie wznosił. Nie chciał się bronić przed dotykiem Szpiega, przed każdym dreszczem i namiętnymi pieszczotami składanymi na jego skórze jak pieczęcie. Wiedział, że z jego piersi i gardła wyrywają się wszelkiej maści westchnienia, jęki i pomruki, które zastępowały mu słowa, jednak też kompletnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie było nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, gdy po jego szyi, piersi i brzuchu przemykały wilgotne pocałunki oraz chciwie badające jego ciało dłonie, rysujące mu na skórze siatkę czerwonych linii jak na mapie świata. Sam również odciskał piętno na agencie, jakby za pomocą palców mógł go zapisać w swej pamięci na zawsze. Chciał sięgnąć każdego fragmentu jestestwa Szpiega, sprawdzić, jakie jest w dotyku, jak pachnie i smakuje.

\- Proszę, wejdź we mnie, proszę.- bogowie, jak bardzo tego potrzebował, niemalże wierzył, że nie będzie w stanie bez tego dalej oddychać.- Andrée, proszę...

\- Jeszcze chwilę, wytrzymaj.- agent pocałował go w szyję.- Muszę cię przygotować, nie pozwolę, by to bolało.

Snajper pozwolił mu odnaleźć w porzuconym na ziemi ubraniu nawilżacz, choć potrzeba spełnienia była tak wielka, że niemal bolesna. Już po chwili zanadto koncentrował się na wsuniętych w jego ciało palcach, by przejmować się tym, jak bardzo desperackie były jego jęki. Chciał jedną ręką się dotknąć, by choć odrobinę sobie ulżyć, jednak agent odmówił mu tego luksusu, wolną dłonią przyszpilając mu nadgarstki za głową.

\- Proszę...- niespokojnie poruszył biodrami, usiłując przyjąć w siebie palce Szpiega jeszcze głębiej.

\- Już zaraz, obiecuję.- Francuz pocałował jego brzuch, przejeżdżając ciepłym językiem po napiętych mięśniach.

Z głośnym jękiem odrzucił głowę do tyłu, gdy poczuł w swoim ciele pustkę. Szaleńcze bicie serca oraz ciężki, z trudem łapany oddech niemal całkowicie wypełniły mu uszy, przez co niemal umknął mu cichy ale też charakterystyczny dźwięk wydawany przy rozprowadzaniu nawilżacza po skórze. Dlatego też mimo wszystko zaskoczeniem dla niego było znajome uczucie nacisku na jego wejście. Przełykając ślinę rozluźnił mięśnie, pozwalając agentowi się w siebie wsunąć. Bez względu na to, ile razy by tego nie robili, to zawsze był trudny i nawet odrobinę nieprzyjemny moment, jednak następujące po nim pchnięcie niwelowało wszelki dyskomfort.

Otoczył Szpiega nogami, mamrocząc coś bez sensu, gdy jego ciało objął tak dobrze mu znany, przyjemny rytm. Znów czuł się cudownie kompletny, wypełniony po brzegi tym, czego mu brakowało, a co tylko ten jeden konkretny człowiek mógł mu dać. Chciał go mieć w sobie głębiej, zatracić się kompletnie pod wpływem coraz gwałtowniejszych ruchów, jednak wiedział, że musi chwilę na to zaczekać. Na razie as wywiadu dopiero się rozgrzewał, powoli, zdecydowanie zbyt powoli, przypominając sobie znajome mu ciepło. W końcu jednak czas nieśpiesznej agonii minął i Szpieg pochylił się ku niemu, niemal rozpaczliwie chwytając w usta jego jęki i pomruki. Ich wargi i języki znów splątały się w uścisku łapczywych pieszczot, ręce agenta odnalazły spoczywające po obu stronach głowy asasyna dłonie i przywarły do nich, splatając ich palce ze sobą tak ściśle, że zdawały się być połowami tej samej całości. Snajper jeszcze mocniej zacisnął nogi na plecach kochanka i niemal krzyknął pod wpływem wdzierającej się w niego bliskości.

\- Kocham cię.- pomiędzy pocałunkami szepnął do agenta, choć nie był przekonany, że mężczyzna go usłyszał.- Kocham cię, kocham...

\- Wiem.- Francuz oparł mu czoło o ramię.- _Mon Dieu_ , Richard, ja nie mogę już dłużej...

Asasyn w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową i, gdy Szpieg puścił jego dłoń, wsunął ją między ich ciała, tam, gdzie o wiele bardziej jej potrzebował. Po kilku sekundach poczuł na niej zaciskające się palce swojego ukochanego, które pracowały razem z jego własnymi, dopasowując ich ruchy do coraz bardziej chaotycznego rytmu kolejnych pchnięć, trafiających dokładnie tam, gdzie mogły dać Snajperowi najwięcej rozkoszy. Asasyn wiedział, że jest już blisko i chciał jakoś dać agentowi znać, jednak, gdy poczuł na swoim obojczyku niemal desperackie pocałunki, coś w nim ostatecznie pękło.

\- Andr... AH!

Jego ciało samoistnie wygięło się w łuk, gdy skumulowany w nim ucisk rozlał się falą pozbawiającego tchu mrowienia. Całe jestestwo strzelca wypełniło się rozkoszą, która na kilka chwil wyparła wszystkie myśli i wytłumiła wszelkie docierające do niego bodźce. Rozpadł się na kawałki tylko po to, by znów stać się kompletną całością, zanurzając się w ramionach agenta, który po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach objął go jeszcze mocniej.

\- Richard...- jego głos z trudem się przebijał przez przyspieszony, gwałtowny oddech.

Wreszcie on również doszedł, czego dowodem był donośny, rozpaczliwy krzyk oraz ciepło, które się rozlało wewnątrz asasyna. Snajper z rozczuleniem obserwował jego twarz, najpierw pełną napięcia, po chwili zaś stopniowo łagodnie się rozpływającą, aż przybrała całkowicie błogi wyraz. Gdy po gwałtownym skurczu mięśnie agenta zaczęły się rozluźniać, nieziemsko wyczerpany Szpieg opadł na swojego kochanka, wtulając twarz w jego spocone, buchające żarem ramię.

Snajper odetchnął głęboko i z pewnym roztargnieniem głaskał lekko wilgotne włosy i kark Francuza, starając się dojść do siebie. Bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w sufit, ciesząc się przygniatającym go ciepłym ciężarem, którego oddech powoli zaczął się uspokajać i stawał się coraz bardziej regularny.

\- Kocham cię.- powtórzył, tym razem mając pewność, że włoży w to wyznanie odpowiednio dużo uczucia.

\- Wiem.- agent złożył na jego szyi leniwy, ale też czuły pocałunek.- Ale proszę, nie krępuj się i mów mi to tak często, jak tylko będziesz miał ochotę.

 

* * *

 

**BLU Sniper**

Po raz ostatni zaciągnął się, po czym upuścił papierosa na ziemię i starannie go zdeptał, widząc wychodzącego z bistro Scouta. Chłopak miał trudną do opisania minę, ni to pogodną, ni zamyśloną, ni zdeterminowaną. Za to spojrzenie podążającego za swoim synem agenta było łatwe do zinterpretowania – przekazywało prosty i czytelny komunikat pt. „zrób coś mojemu dziecku, a będziesz się modlił, bym tylko nóż ci wbił między łopatki”. Do tej pory starał się ignorować fakt, że rodzic zwiadowcy mieszka w najbliższej okolicy, jednak aż tak dobitny sygnał ze strony Szpiega czerwonych był trudny do zlekceważenia. Nie był pewien, czy ta sytuacja jedynie go dziwi, czy już deprymuje, dlatego położył dłoń na plecach chłopaka i popchnął go w stronę campera.

\- Coś nie tak?- Scout popatrzył najpierw na niego, potem na ojca, który, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wsiadał do swojego szpanerskiego auta.

\- Nie, skąd.- asasyn otworzył drzwi i ruchem głowy zachęcił zachęcił go do zajęcia miejsca pasażera.- Po prostu twój stary patrzy na mnie jak na zboczeńca.

\- A nie jesteś?- młody uniósł jedną brew i zwinnie wskoczył na fotel.

\- Bardzo. Śmieszne.- warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i trzasnął drzwiczkami.

Gdy usiadł za kierownicą, wetknął kluczyk w stacyjkę i zerknął na młodego, by sprawdzić, czy ma zapięte pasy. Ten właśnie moment Scout sobie wybrał, by się przeciągnąć, wyginając swoje ciało w apetyczny łuk. Gdy jego mięśnie osiągnęły satysfakcjonującą konsystencję, zwiadowca wydał z siebie rozkoszny pomruk aprobaty i opadł bezwładnie na fotel, uśmiechając się błogo. Przez chwilę sennym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przednią szybę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na usiłującego trzymać usta zamknięte Snajpera.

\- Hm?- jego wąska twarz była rozczulająco zarumieniona.

\- Nic.- asasyn nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się przyznawać, że najchętniej obejrzałby ten spektakl jeszcze raz, tyle, że będąc między jego nogami.- Pasy zapnij.

\- OK.- chłopak wypełnił polecenie i ponownie usadził się wygodnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, co z młodym zrobić. Nie potrafił nazwać tego, co między nimi jest, bowiem wymykało się to wszelkim szablonom, jakie znał. Czasem miał wrażenie, że obcuje nie z człowiekiem, a z kotem, który z jednej strony rozpaczliwie potrzebuje ciepła i kontaktu, z drugiej zaś ma problemy z zaufaniem komukolwiek. Innym razem widział w oczach zwiadowcy niemalże psie oddanie oraz wybuchy niemożliwej do wyrażenia w pełni radości za każdym razem, gdy Australijczyk poświęcił mu choć odrobinę uwagi. Niekiedy robił się rozlazły jak koala, obejmując Snajpera wszystkimi kończynami i wtulając się w niego sennie tylko po to, by już po chwili nerwowo niczym zając skakać po pomieszczeniu bez wyraźnego powodu. Wszystkie te cechy czyniły go stworzeniem niezwykle nieprzewidywalnym, przynajmniej tak się asasynowi początkowo wydawało. Powoli uczył się jak odczytywać wszystkie spojrzenia i drobne, niemal niezauważalne wśród niezliczonych ruchów wykonywanych przez Scouta gesty, na podstawie jego spojrzenia potrafił odgadnąć, czy ma zwiadowcę jedynie przytulić, czy popchnąć na ścianę i całować, jakby jutra nie było. I, ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu, odkrył, że chce się dalej uczyć. Że chce dotrzeć jak najgłębiej w jego duszę i dowiedzieć się, co się w umyśle tej dziwnej istoty dzieje.

Z drugiej strony pragnął go, duchy przodków mu świadkiem, gdyby nie miał minimalnych bodaj zahamowań, brałby go raz za razem aż opadłby z sił. Zapach Scouta, jego smak, miękkość skóry i ust, zarysowana zdecydowanymi, płynnymi liniami sylwetka i ciche westchnięcia, jakie z siebie wydawał, doprowadzały Australijczyka do szaleństwa i sprawiały, że krew się w nim gotowała, jednak jakoś na razie udawało mu się nad sobą panować. Czuł, że może nie jest za wcześnie na pewne rzeczy, ale jeśli teraz posunie się tak daleko, niechcący zepsuje to, co między nimi jest. Chłopak nosił w sobie straszliwe brzemię i budował dookoła siebie niewidzialny mur, przez co Snajper wciąż miał wrażenie, że umyka mu coś niezwykle istotnego. Z jednej strony wiedział, co się dzieje, z drugiej zaś, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak sprawy odbiera główny zainteresowany. Nie mógł dotknąć chłopaka, póki nie zrozumie w pełni, co jest na rzeczy, po prostu nie był w stanie. Ponadto nie był pewien, czy powinien Scoutowi przyznawać się do swojej rozmowy z Medykiem. Owszem, była ona bardzo pouczająca, tym niemniej miał wrażenie, że w ten sposób mimo wszystko zawiódł pokładane w nim zaufanie zwiadowcy. Chłopak i tak otworzył się przed nim w zaledwie minimalnym stopniu, nie chciał go spłoszyć informacją, że zamiast poczekać na oświecenie, „powęszył” sam z siebie.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem pokręcił głową i rzucił okiem na młodego, by sprawdzić, co porabia. Biegacz siedział z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę i nerwowo bębnił dłońmi o kolana, wpatrując się beznamiętnie w rozciągającą się przed nim drogę. On też intensywnie nad czymś się zastanawiał, aż niemal para mu buchała uszami, jednak nic nie mówił, jak zwykle zachowując wszelkie wnioski dla siebie.

Ta ciężka, nienaturalna atmosfera panowała aż do wieczora, gdy zatrzymali się na poboczu drogi, by przenocować. W milczeniu zjedli kolację, po czym kazał chłopakowi położyć się spać na jednoosobowym łóżku, samemu wybierając nocleg w szoferce. Plecami oparł się o drzwi od strony kierowcy, podkurczone nogi ułożył na siedzeniu pasażera i przykrył się kocem, mając nadzieję, że jakoś dotrwa do rana. Szybko się okazało, że choć przywykł do spartańskich warunków, zaśnięcie w tej pozycji było ekstremalnie trudne i musiał się pogodzić z kolejną nocą spędzoną na niechcianych rozmyślaniach. Powoli zapalił papierosa i wbił spojrzenie w otaczającą go ciemność nocy, dumając o wszystkim i o niczym.

Gdzieś po godzinie usłyszał otwierane drzwi części mieszkalnej campera a następnie drobne kroki okrążające samochód. Wreszcie drzwi pasażera otworzyły się i asasyn ujrzał w okolicach swoich stóp oblicze Scouta.

\- Ty też nie możesz spać?- spytał chłopak, wdrapując się na schodek i zaglądając do szoferki.

\- Nom.- Odparł, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce.

\- Mogę...?- popatrzył na niego wzrokiem pobitego szczeniaka.

W odpowiedzi jedynie kiwnął głową, pozwalając młodemu się na siebie wspiąć. Objął go ramionami i przycisnął do piersi, tak, by poczuć na obojczyku rozgrzany policzek młodzieńca. Scout wyraźnie był czymś zdenerwowany i przejęty, jednak nie potrafił tego wyrazić inaczej, jak tylko niemalże rozpaczliwie się do asasyna przytulając.

\- Snipes...- zagadnął go po dłuższej chwili.- Boję się.

\- Czego?- odruchowo zaczął chłopca głaskać po głowie.

\- Ja... Mam cholernie... Moja mama... I...- drobne ciało zaczęło drżeć w uwerturze nadchodzącego płaczu.- I jak się dowiesz, to mnie zos... I ja nie chcę.

\- Scout, proszę.- jęknął asasyn.- Spróbuj po kolei.

\- Andy.

\- Słucham?- podniósł głowę.

\- Nie jesteśmy w bazie, możesz mi mówić po imieniu.

\- Dobrze... Andy...- wiedział, że minie trochę czasu, zanim się przyzwyczai.- Spróbuj powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi, ale dla odmiany tak, żebym zrozumiał.

\- Ja...- chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i oparł mu czoło o ramię.- Nie umiem. Tak bardzo chcę ci o wszystkim powiedzieć, ale nie potrafię zacząć.

Snajper westchnął. Najwyraźniej silnik napędzający gadatliwość Scouta będzie potrzebował porządnego kopa na rozpęd, jednak zawsze było to lepsze niż nieznośna cisza oraz udawanie, że nic się nie dzieje, więc w sumie nawet trochę mu ulżyło. Panowie i panie – postęp!

\- Dobrze, to ja będę pytał, a ty odpowiadaj, zgoda?

Chłopak w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową i zacisnął palce na podkoszulku asasyna, jeszcze mocniej się do niego przytulając.

\- Czego się boisz?- wsunął palce we włosy młodzieńca i zaczął go powolnymi ruchami głaskać po ciemieniu.

\- Że mnie zostawisz.

Snajper niemal jęknął. Rany koguta, dopiero tydzień temu wylądowali w sypialni Scouta (choć do niczego poważnego nie doszło), a ten już miał takie fatalistyczne podejście. Pięknie.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

\- Bo...- zwiadowca poruszył się niespokojnie.- Bo cię okłamałem. Was wszystkich, ale ciebie najbardziej. Ja... Moja mama... Ja nie chciałem nic mówić, żebyście mi nie współczuli, uważałem, że sobie sam poradzę, ale już wiem, że nie mam dość siły i... I nie chcę cię w to wciągać, ale cię potrzebuję...

\- Ciii.- mocniej go objął.- Nie zamierzam zostawić cię tylko dlatego, że dzieje się coś złego i potrzebujesz mojej pomocy. Że masz kłopoty, to się akurat domyśliłem dawno temu i jakoś nie spierdalam w podskokach, więc spróbuj mi choć trochę zaufać.

Najwyraźniej ten argument trafił do Scouta, bowiem chłopak na chwilę przestał się trząść, a jego chwyt przestał być aż tak desperacki. Przez minutę czy dwie trwał tak nieruchomo, aż wreszcie wziął głęboki wdech i wcisnął nos w obojczyk Snajpera. Wreszcie dało się usłyszeć cichy, podbity łzami szept.

\- Moja mama umiera.

Asasyn miał wrażenie, że ktoś go uderzył w tył głowy. Niejednokrotnie słyszał krzyki pełne lęku i rozpaczy, w końcu był zabójcą do wynajęcia, jednak w tym niewiele głośniejszym od oddechu komunikacie było tyle bólu, że aż dziw brał, iż mogło się go tyle zmieścić w jednej istocie ludzkiej. Od kiedy po raz pierwszy okazał biegaczowi trochę dobroci, miał przeczucie, że ładuje się w coś paskudnego. Po rozmowie z Medykiem zadawał sobie pytanie „w co ja się wpakowałem?”. Jednak teraz gdy chłopak powierzył mu swój najważniejszy i najbardziej bolesny sekret, wiedział, że chce się w to pchać. Nie miał pojęcia, jak niby mógłby mu pomóc, co powiedzieć, by jakoś ukoić jego ból, ale jednego był pewien – chciał przy nim być bez względu na to, co się stanie.

\- Nie bój się. - pocałował go w ciemię i zaczął głaskać po łopatkach.

\- Nie chcę, żeby odeszła.- zaszlochał cicho zwiadowca.

\- Ciii.- przytulił go mocniej.- Wiem, że nie chcesz, przecież to twoja mama. Ale niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzy, nie zostawię cię z tym samego, rozumiesz? Będę przy tobie, choćby nie wiem co.

\- Kocham cię.- chude ramiona otoczyły szyję asasyna.- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Snipes.

Scout długo płakał, gorącymi łzami mocząc podkoszulek Snajpera. Australijczyk cały czas trzymał go w objęciach, raz po raz mrucząc cicho słowa, które może nie koiły cierpienia chłopaka, ale na pewno podnosiły go na duchu. Wypowiadał też imię zwiadowcy, całując go przy tym w czoło i po drżących palcach. Wreszcie Andy się uspokoił i westchnął ciężko, wtulając nos w zagłębienie obojczyka leżącego pod nim mężczyzny. Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zanim ubrał myśl w słowa, dopadł go sen, otulając go równie ściśle, co ramiona Snajpera.

To był jeden z najdłuższych dni w jego życiu, nie tylko dlatego, że się nie wyspał i w wyniku nocy spędzonej w szoferce bolało go absolutnie WSZYSTKO, ale też dlatego, iż nigdy nie przepadał za szpitalami, bowiem kojarzyły mu się wyłącznie z bólem i śmiercią – co w przypadku mamy Scouta nie było takie dalekie od prawdy. Gdy na nią patrzył, widział kogoś, kto nie umarł do tej pory tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że jest na to zbyt uparty. Nie miała sił, by żyć, ale też z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała jeszcze opuścić tego łez padołu. Podziwiał jej determinację, choć wiedział, że jest ona przyczyną sporej części bólu, jakiego ta kobieta doznaje. Nieco przerażał go fakt, że jej najmłodszy syn zachowuje się dokładnie tak samo, przez co, choć nie leży na łożu śmierci, cierpiał męki psychiczne, o jakich nikt w jego wieku nie powinien mieć bodaj bladego pojęcia.

\- Pan pracuje z Andym?- popatrzyła na niego, gdy chłopak wyszedł, by pogadać z lekarzami.

\- Tak.- kiwnął głową.

\- Wie pan... Wychowano mnie w przeświadczeniu, że rodzinę stanowią wyłącznie poślubieni sobie kobieta i mężczyzna oraz ich pochodzące z prawego łoża dzieci.- uśmiechnęła się smutno.- Ale życie mnie nauczyło, że tak naprawdę to miłość tworzy rodzinę, nie sztywne, narzucone odgórnie zasady. Każdy z moich synów ma innego ojca i z żadnym z tych mężczyzn nie brałam ślubu, ale moje dzieci nigdy nie wątpiły w to, że są dla mnie najważniejsze na świecie. Ci z nich, którzy mogą, odwiedzają mnie, inni przysyłają listy i fotografie. Nie mogę bez nich żyć i zawsze byłam w stanie przenosić dla nich góry, ponieważ one również mnie kochały.

Asasyn uśmiechnął się w duchu. Przypominała mu nieco jego własną matkę, potulną, okrągłą kobietę, która zawsze była przy swoich bliskich, bez względu na to, czy żyli ze sobą w zgodzie, czy też skakali sobie do gardeł. Zawsze kończyła wszystkie spory, zarówno te błahe jak i bardzo poważne, oraz to ona była powodem, dla którego się godzili.

\- Dlatego jestem szczęśliwa, gdy mój syn patrzy na kogoś z miłością, wie pan? Jest mi kompletnie obojętne, jakiej ta osoba jest płci i ile ma lat, tak długo, jak daje mojemu dziecku szczęście, takie drobiazgi nie mają najmniejszego znaczenia.

\- Ja...- poczuł, że robi mu się dziwnie gorąco.

\- Widziałam w pana oczach prawdziwe oddanie.- uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.- I jestem szczęśliwa. Nic nie daje matce więcej radości, niż świadomość, że ktoś na tym świecie pokochał jej dziecko.

Milczał. Bo i co mógł powiedzieć? Ukrywanie prawdy nie miało sensu. Jakimś cudem wiedziała o wszystkim, choć nikt nie zająknął się nawet słowem o prawdziwej naturze ich znajomości. W końcu była matką ośmiorga dzieci i, skoro wszystkie jakoś dożyły pełnoletniości, po prostu musiała być bystra i spostrzegawcza, inaczej nie dałaby rady. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to pełen wdzięczności uśmiech, który znaczył więcej niż słowa.

\- No hej.- Scout wszedł do pokoju i wyszczerzył się jak dzieciak na reklamie słodyczy.

\- Andy, jesteś niemożliwy!- zaśmiała się chora.- Przyprowadzasz mi samych przystojniaków, ale nie pozwalasz mi z nimi spokojnie porozmawiać.

\- Wybacz, że nie chcę mieć młodszego brata.- chłopak przewrócił oczami.- Poza tym, jeśli nie chciałaś mnie widzieć, wystarczyło powiedzieć, wiesz, że dla ciebie zrobię wszystko.

\- Och, przestań się wyzłośliwiać, tylko przytul się do starej matki.- wyciągnęła ku niemu owinięte wenflonami ręce, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Snajper jak zauroczony podziwiał rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, bowiem nie ma nic piękniejszego, niż dziecko tulące się do swojej mamy tak, jakby to były ich ostatnie chwile spędzone razem. Jeśli ktoś chciał wiedzieć, jak wygląda miłość, powinien to zobaczyć choć przez chwilę. Asasyn nigdy nie widział nic, co by go bardziej poruszyło niż ten uścisk, który starał się sobie wyryć w pamięci, by nigdy, przenigdy nie zapomnieć tego obrazu.

Tę noc również spędzili na czymś, co z trudem można było nazwać normalnym posłaniem – Andy odmówił korzystania z łóżka swojej matki, w związku z czym spali na dmuchanym materacu w dużym pokoju – jednak i tak było to lepsze niż zwijanie się w chińskie „dzień dobry” w szoferce, więc nawet nie zamierzał marudzić. Dla odmiany mógł niemal się przeciągnąć bez obawy, że zbije szybę albo trafi łokciem w klakson. Poza tym młodemu też było się wygodniej do niego przytulić, więc miało to same plusy. Poza oczywiście cholernym hałasem dobiegającym z ulicy. Asasyn nie miał pojęcia, jak można zasnąć ciągle słysząc szum samochodów, wycie silników, krzyki, łomoty, stukania, śmiechy, muzykę oraz pijackie śpiewy. Raz nawet ktoś wystrzelił z pistoletu, do diabła! Nic dziwnego, że Scout był twardy, nikt inny nie byłby w stanie się wychowywać na tych ulicach i dożyć choćby szóstych urodzin.

Musiał się nieco gwałtowniej poruszyć, gdy kolejny odgłos go wyrwał z drzemki, bowiem Andy mruknął coś i się obudził, patrząc na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Nic się nie stało, śpij.- pogłaskał go po głowie.

\- Nie możesz spać, co?- popatrzył na Snajpera i uśmiechnął się lekko.- Zaraz zamknę okno.

\- Już to zrobiłem, ale efekty są marne.- westchnął.

\- Biedaku.- wtulił mu nos w obojczyk, po czym westchnął cicho.- Mama chyba cię polubiła.

\- Tak, też odniosłem takie wrażenie.- uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.- Jest bardzo miła.

\- Tak...- wyraźnie posmutniał i przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- Andy.- jęknął.- Wiem, że coś się stało.

\- Rozmawiałem z lekarzami.- podniósł się na łokciach i popatrzył mu w oczy.- Mówią... Że to już naprawdę niedługo.

Snajper popatrzył na niego badawczo. Spodziewał się, że młody wybuchnie płaczem jak wczoraj wieczorem, jednak tak się nie stało. Owszem, był pochmurny i smutny, ale też dziwnie spokojny, jakby wreszcie pogodził się z tym, co ma nadejść. Nie wiedział, jaka jest przyczyna tego stanu, jednak też odrobinę się cieszył, że chłopak nie cierpi aż tak bardzo.

\- Wiesz... Ja nie chcę, żeby umierała.- zwiadowca szepnął cicho i wtulił się w pierś asasyna.- Ale to było strasznie egoistyczne z mojej strony. Chciałem, żeby żyła nie tylko dla siebie, ale też dlatego, że... Że tylko ją miałem na tym świecie. Z braćmi średnio się dogaduję i tak naprawdę to ona jest mi najbliższą osobą i bałem się, że kiedy odejdzie, zostanę kompletnie sam. Ale... Tak sobie pomyślałem... Cholernie głupi jestem. Przecież... Mam ciebie. I tatę. Już nigdy nie będę samotny.

Objął go czule i mocniej do siebie przycisnął. Dzięki niech będą duchom przodków, że wreszcie to do młodego dotarło. W końcu sobie uzmysłowił, że są przecież przy nim ludzie, na których może polegać, którzy go cenią i kochają oraz na pewno nie mają najmniejszego zamiaru zostawiać go z tym wszystkim bez najmniejszej pomocy. Szkoda, że dopiero tak późno przyszło mu do głowy zainteresować się tym, co się ze Scoutem dzieje, może wtedy by ta agonia trwała krócej, jednak trudno, przynajmniej teraz może przy nim być i go wspierać. Czuł ogromną ulgę, mając świadomość, że coś się w tej łepetynie poukładało prawidłowo.

\- Najbardziej bym chciał, żeby wyzdrowiała, ale wiem, że to niemożliwe.- chłopak westchnął cicho.- Ale... Jeśli będzie musiała odejść, pozwolę jej. Przynajmniej nie będzie już tak cierpieć, jak teraz. Przestanie ją wszystko boleć.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny.- pocałował go w ciemię.

Zwiadowca zaśmiał się cicho i pocałował go delikatnie, po czym znów się wygodnie ułożył, wtulając twarz w pierś Snajpera, łaskocząc ją swoim ciepłym, spokojnym oddechem. Asasyn mruknął cicho z zadowoleniem, po czym pogłaskał go po głowie.

\- Morgan.

\- Hm?- młody poruszył się i popatrzył na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem.

\- Tak możesz mi mówić poza bazą.- uśmiechnął się.

Scout przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby miał eksplodować z radości, jednak zamiast tego jedynie objął ramionami szyję asasyna i przylgnął do niego, całując go z entuzjazmem po wszystkim, czego był w stanie sięgnąć. W końcu opadł na pierś swojego ukochanego i mruknął z zadowoleniem jak przytulony przez matkę kociak. Jego oddech był coraz powolniejszy i cichszy, co było jednoznacznym zwiastunem nadchodzącego snu.

\- Dobranoc, Andy.

\- Dobranoc, Morgan.

 

* * *

 

1(…) czyż nie?

2Kocham cię, kocham

3Wybacz (mi)


	8. Spotkanie VIII

**RED Spy**

Był zaniepokojony. Po raz pierwszy od jego przybycia do Harvest drużyna BLU tak bardzo dawała ciała, nie potrafiąc przejąć Punktu Kontrolnego na dłużej niż trzy sekundy. Bezpośrednią przyczyną tego stanu rzeczy było niecodzienne zachowanie ich zwiadowcy, który, co tu dużo mówić, nie był w formie. Plątał się bez sensu, przystawał w miejscu nie wiedzieć po co, zapominał przeładować broń lub, co gorsza, wybierał niewłaściwą, słowem, miało się wrażenie, że choć fizycznie jest obecny na polu bitwy, jego myśli znajdują się gdzie indziej. Agent parokrotnie usiłował się do niego podkraść i spytać, co jest grane, jednak za każdym razem, gdy już prawie mu się to udało, ktoś chłopaka zabijał.

\- To nawet nie była walka.- stwierdził Snajper, przerzucając broń przez ramię.- Zwykła jatka.

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem.- zdeptał butem cygaretkę i od razu sięgnął po kolejną.

\- Masz gościa.

\- _Pa_ _r_ _don_ _?_ \- popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

Asasyn w odpowiedzi wykonał lekki ruch głową, nakłaniając Szpiega, by się obrócił. Gdy agent to uczynił, ujrzał stojącego w przejściu Scouta BLU, który nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, zaciskając palce na daszku trzymanej w rękach czapki. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść – był brudny, podrapany i posiniaczony, jakby w ramach kary za złe sprawowanie Medyk odmówił mu pomocy lekarskiej.

\- Co się sta...

Nie dane mu było dokończyć, bowiem chłopak jak sprężyna wyskoczył z miejsca i rzucił mu się na szyję, niemal powalając go na ziemię. Ledwie agent zdążył złapać równowagę, zwiadowca przywarł do niego całym ciałem, trzęsąc się jak osika w wietrzny dzień. Szpieg powoli objął go, czując, jak po jego koszuli rozlewa się wilgotne ciepło, którego nie da nie rozpoznać od razu.

\- _Mon Dieu..._ \- położył dłoń na głowie syna.- Czy ona...?

Odpowiedział mu jedynie spazmatycznych szloch, jednak Szpieg nie miał problemu ze zinterpretowaniem tego komunikatu. Wtulił nos w ciemię swojego syna i przycisnął go do siebie tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił. Był gotów przekląć świat jako taki za każdą łzę, która spływała po policzku Andy'ego, za każdy dzień skradziony z jego beztroskiej młodości, za wszystko, co tylko doprowadziło do tego, że jego dziecko stało tutaj, wypłakując sobie oczy po stracie ukochanej matki. Serce mu pękało za każdym razem, gdy zwiadowca chwytał powietrze tylko po to, by znów zapłakać, przyciskając się do swojego ojca.

\- _Mon petit_. 1\- mruczał wywiadowca, głaszcząc go po głowie.- Jestem przy tobie. Płacz tak długo, aż ci ulży.

\- Dziękuję, tato.- westchnął, opierając czoło o jego ramię.- Ja... Obiecałem sobie, że nie będę... Tak jest w końcu lepiej... Już nic jej nie boli i nie cierpi tak strasznie. Ale nie umiem nie płakać.

\- Nic nie szkodzi.- westchnął.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu dokładnie upłynęło, zanim młody wreszcie ucichł, jednak nie zamierzał się tym przejmować – najważniejsze było, że Scout się przynajmniej chwilowo wypłakał. Nie odpędzał go ani nie poganiał, poczekał, aż syn sam z siebie go puści. Zwiadowca powoli się od niego odsunął, wbijając wzrok w ziemię, wciąż czując się nieco zażenowany, gdy okazywał tak silne emocje.

\- Trochę lepiej?- spytał agent po chwili.

\- Uhm.- chłopak kiwnął głową i popatrzył na niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Weź parę dni wolnego.- położył młodemu dłoń na ramieniu.- Wyjedziemy stąd, żebyś mógł odpocząć i się pozbierać.

\- Muszę pojechać do Bostonu i pomóc w przygotowaniach do pogrzebu.- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Nie, nie musisz.- chwycił go za ramiona i popatrzył mu w oczy.- Już dość zrobiłeś. Wiem, że czujesz się w obowiązku dalej się z tym wszystkim zmagać, ale proszę, daj sobie chociaż dwa, trzy dni zwłoki. Jak nie dla siebie, to chociaż dla mnie. Proszę.

Chłopak ponownie do niego przywarł, zarzucając mu ręce na ramiona. Szpieg się spodziewał kolejnego wybuchu płaczu, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego, zwiadowca przytulił policzek do jego szyi i głęboko westchnął.

\- Kocham cię, tato.

Choć był to niezwykle dramatyczny moment, agent nie potrafił nie być najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Nigdy nie chciał mieć rodziny, twierdząc, że się nie nadaje, by do jakiejkolwiek należeć. Teraz jednak miał syna, który go kochał i, jak się okazało, było to cudowne uczucie.

 

* * *

 

**RED Sniper**

\- Naprawdę nie musiałeś tutaj ze mną przyjeżdżać.- Szpieg popatrzył na niego z troską.

\- Chcesz wspierać swojego syna. Pochwalam to.- wzruszył ramionami.- Ale też nie zaszkodzi, jeśli ktoś będzie wspierał ciebie.

\- Dziękuję ci.- agent przeczesał dłonią włosy, po czym popatrzył mu w oczy z wdzięcznością i ulgą wypisanymi na stroskanej twarzy.

\- Idź już, zaraz zaczną.- strzepnął mu z ramienia niewidzialny pyłek i dał znak, że wygląda w porządku.

Opierając się ramieniem o drzewo patrzył na zebranych przy trumnie ludzi, zastanawiając się nad tym, jakże dziwny jest ten świat. Oto stało ramię w ramię ośmiu dorosłych ludzi, którzy wydawali się być nijak do siebie nie podobni, a jednak urodziła ich ta sama kobieta, będąca jedynym ogniwem, które ich tak naprawdę łączyło. Wyglądali tak, jakby nie do końca potrafili ze sobą rozmawiać, gdy już jej nie ma między nimi. Każdy był tak odmienny od reszty, że aż trudno by było ich nazwać rodziną, jednak bez wątpienia w jakiś sposób nią byli. Może nie najbardziej sobie oddaną, ale jednak. Wyraźne to było zwłaszcza w przypadku Scouta, który nie odzywał się dopóty, dopóki ktoś go nie zagadnął, jakby się bał, że go pogryzą, ale też patrzył na pozostałych z troską, do jakiej ktoś tak młody nie powinien być zdolny. Po chwili jednak zwiadowca wyraźnie wpadł na jakiś dziwny pomysł, bowiem, czekając na przybycie pastora, nagle przytulił się do każdego ze swych braci, mrucząc pod nosem coś, czego asasyn z tej odległości nie dosłyszał. Jednak ten prosty gest sprawił, że nagle twarze tych poważnych mężczyzn złagodniały i zamiast z rezerwą, zaczęli patrzeć na chłopaka z czułością. Naprawdę dziwna rodzina.

Albo, żeby daleko nie szukać – sam Scout. Zwykle miało się wrażenie, że to postrzelony, uparty szczeniak, któremu na pewno by nie zaszkodziło na głowę, gdyby go raz na jakiś czas kopnąć porządnie w dupę. Jednak teraz, gdy stał tutaj wyprostowany, ubrany w czarny garnitur, nagle człowiek sobie uświadamiał, że ma do czynienia z dorosłym mężczyzną, o którym można powiedzieć wszystko poza tym, że jest dzieckiem. Gdy asasyn po raz pierwszy go zobaczył w tym stroju, trudno mu było uwierzyć, że to ta sama osoba. Nawet nie chodziło o to, ze coś się w młodym radykalnie zmieniało, raczej pozwalał innym dojrzeć to, co na co dzień starannie ukrywał. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał nikogo podobnego, no, może poza swoim agentem, co w tym przypadku było wielce wymowne.

A oto inna, bardzo ciekawa kwestia. Snajper BLU, który podobnie jak on stał oparty o drzewo, niczym samiec alfa skanując okolicę czujnym wzorkiem w poszukiwaniu potencjalnego zagrożenia. To niesamowite, jak bardzo ten chłodny, niemalże wyrachowany człowiek się zmienił w ciągu ostatnich kilu tygodni. Zawsze sprawiał wrażenie wyciosanego z kamienia albo lodu, jednak teraz należało to do przeszłości. Gdy tylko jego spojrzenie spoczywało na Scoucie, wydawał się mięknąć a jego twarz przybierała nieskończenie łagodny wyraz, jakby patrzył na najwspanialszą osobę na świecie, co z jego punktu widzenia, było niewątpliwie prawdą. Oczywiście robił to tylko wtedy, gdy sądził, że nikt go nie obserwuje, w przeciwnym razie krzywił się dokładnie tak jak zazwyczaj i udawał niewzruszonego samotnika. Fakt jednak pozostawał faktem. RED nie raz i nie dwa widział jak podczas bitwy po ciele chłopaka prześlizgiwała się błękitna kropka lasera – znak, że łowca obserwuje swojego zwiadowcę oraz każdego, kto ośmiela się do niego zbliżyć. Normalnie by nie uwierzył, że strzelec niebieskich jest w stanie się do kogokolwiek przywiązać, a już do młodego w szczególności, a tu proszę. Dziwy nad dziwami.

I kolejny cud – jego Szpieg. Ten, który twierdził, że nie nadaje się na ojca, że nie potrafi nim być, że nie może dać swojemu dziecku nic poza rozczarowaniem, stoi teraz przy swoim synu, trzyma mu dłoń na ramieniu i stara się zrobić wszystko, by chłopak jakoś zniósł te ciężkie chwile. Nie wiedział, czy ta scena jest bardziej zabawna, czy ujmująca. Owszem, doceniał fakt, że w agencie narodziły się rodzicielskie uczucia, ale też miło było mieć świadomość, że choć raz się Szpieg mylił i dał się samemu sobie zrobić w jajo. Asasyn zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że prawdopodobnie spędzi za takie myśli dodatkowy dzień w piekle, ale co tam, warto.

Jednak najbardziej dziwił go fakt, że on sam tutaj jest. Tyle lat starał się unikać kontaktów z innymi ludźmi i nawiązywania z nimi jakichkolwiek bliższych relacji, a tu proszę, jest zakochany i cholernie szczęśliwy, mimo że zapierał się zadnimi łapami. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że coś takiego mu się przytrafi i nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie na to wszystko zasłużył, jednak nie zamierzał w to wnikać. Wystarczyło mu to, że wreszcie odnalazł spokój, jakiego mu brakowało i po raz pierwszy w życiu czuje się przy drugiej osobie bezpiecznie. Fakt, że ta osoba to Szpieg mogła być sugestią, że ktoś tu upadł na głowę, ale trudno, nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Naprawdę zastanawiało go, jak to się stało, że te wszystkie dziwne, pozornie niemożliwe rzeczy miały miejsce i każdy z nich dostąpił swojego małego cudu. Co dokładnie sprawiło, że z obcych sobie, nie do końca szczęśliwych ludzi stali się tacy, jak teraz? Podejrzewał, że, znając jego szczęście, był to wyjątkowo głupi zbieg okoliczności, jednak trudno, jakoś to przetrwa. W końcu to efekty się liczą, czyż nie?

 

* * *

 

**BLU Sniper**

\- Masz natychmiast tutaj przyjść!- Szpieg wyglądał na naprawdę zaniepokojonego, mimo, że starał się udawać złość.- Słyszysz Andy?! Wracaj tutaj, ale już!!!

\- Oj bez pierdół, co mi się może stać?- dzieciak uśmiechnął się i zrobił jeszcze jedno kółko po zamarzniętym jeziorze.- Lód jest tak gruby, że pewnie i ciebie by udźwignął, tłuściochu.

\- Kompletnie mnie to nie obchodzi.- agent skrzyżował ręce na piersi.- Natychmiast tu wracaj!

\- Przecież sam mu kazałeś się czymś zająć, żeby nie przeszkadzał w kuchni.- Morgan westchnął i wrócił do czytania gazety.- To teraz cierp.

\- Wcale mi nie pomagasz!- fuknął Andrée, obracając się ku niemu.- Weź mu coś powiedz, zanim sobie zrobi krzywdę.

Asasyn z westchnieniem odłożył czasopismo i podszedł do drzwi na taras. Miał już dosyć tego przeciągu, jednak obserwowanie agenta w roli zaniepokojonej kwoki było tak interesujące, że jakoś znosił niską temperaturę. Musiał przyznać, że Andy naprawdę dobrze sobie radził na łyżwach i jechał się z gracją godną zawodowca. Patrzenie na płynne ruchy jego długich kończyn oraz giętkiego ciała było wręcz hipnotyzujące i, choćby nawet chciał, nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Choć żadna z wykonywanych przez zwiadowcę figur nie była zaplanowana i całość tego osobliwego układu była czystą improwizacją, miało się wrażenie, że chłopak naprawdę tańczy, prześlizgując się po idealnie gładkiej tafli zamarzniętego jeziora. Miło było na niego patrzeć jak się śmieje od ucha do ucha, rzucając ojcu wredne uśmiechy i pokazując mu język za każdym razem, gdy już prawie znajdował się w zasięgu rąk stojącego na pomoście Szpiega, dosłownie w ostatniej chwili skręcając, by nie pozwolić się pochwycić.

\- Hej, a umiesz skoczyć?- spytał, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Morgan!- Skarcił go agent.

\- Kolacja!- krzyknął z kuchni Richard.

I, jak się okazało, to była właściwa komenda, by Scout porzucił swoje obecne zajęcie i w ekspresowym tempie zdjął łyżwy. Jakimś cudem chłopak był pierwszą osobą, która umyła ręce i usiadła do stołu, uśmiechając się do nich złośliwie, jednak cóż, czego innego można wymagać od kogoś, kto w ramach wykonywanego zawodu jest szybki jak wiatr?

\- Rany, pospieszcie się.- asasyn RED popatrzył na nich z niesmakiem.- Ile zamierzacie się schodzić na posiłek?

\- A... Ale... To... Nie.... ARGH!- Szpieg skapitulował i chwycił się za włosy, opadając na krzesło naprzeciwko swej pociechy, która uśmiechała się jak niewiniątko.

\- Też cię kocham.- Richard pocałował go w skroń, po czym porozumiewawczo mrugnął do młodego.

Morgan uśmiechną się z przekąsem. Zauważył, że ta dwójka już od samego początku swojej znajomości zawarła dziwny pakt, mający na celu regularne wyprowadzanie agenta z równowagi bez konkretnego powodu, co było całkiem zabawne, zarówno dla uczestników owego procederu jak i postronnych świadków. Chyba każdy czuł choć minimalną satysfakcję, gdy ten stylowy, och jakże tajemniczy picuś-glancuś dostawał szału i szlag go trafiał na miejscu przez najmniejsze bodaj drobiazgi. Oczywiście się potem obrażał i Richard miał kolejny powód by go po swojemu przepraszać, co dodatkowo zwiększało korzyści spiskowców – asasyn miał trochę czasu ze swoim ukochanym dla siebie, a chłopak mógł trochę od ojca odpocząć.

\- Kiedyś się na was zemszczę.- as wywiadu popatrzył na nich urażonym wzrokiem i sięgnął po łyżkę, by nałożyć sobie pieczone ziemniaki.

\- Wiesz, takie wyznanie mało pasuje do nastroju. Jutro przecież są Święta, czas wybaczenia, pojednania, radości i serdeczności!- Scout wymownym gestem wskazał kolejno przystrojoną choinkę, dekoracje nad kominkiem oraz żenujący sweter Richarda z reniferem.

\- Właśnie. Jutro.- Francuz się wyszczerzył.- A dzisiaj jeszcze mnie popamiętasz. Panowie, zarządzam wieczór Cluedo!

\- Nieeeeeeeee.- Andy uderzył czołem w stół (oryginalnie walnąłby twarzą w swój talerz, jednak asasyn niebieskich zdołał go w porę stamtąd zabrać).- Za jakie grzechy?

\- Już ty wiesz, jakie.- ojciec posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech.

Morgan uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Gdyby go ktokolwiek spytał, czy gustuje w takich ciepłych, rodzinnych klimatach, odpowiedziałby mu jednoznacznym kopem w tyłek okraszonym hojnie pogróżkami w kilku językach. Jednak teraz, kiedy brał w nich może nie bardzo aktywny, ale jednak udział, musiał przyznać, że takie sceny mają swój pewien urok. Największym, poza możliwością oglądania agenta RED w rozsypce psychicznej, było patrzenie na Andy'ego, który zdawał się być tak szczęśliwy, że zaraz zaświeci własnym blaskiem. I, na duchy przodków, jaki to piękny był widok. Po śmierci matki chłopak potrafił przez cały dzień nic nie mówić i ani razu się nie uśmiechnąć, jednak z czasem, kiedy ból stopniowo zaczął słabnąć, wrócił do życia, wręcz rozkwitł na nowo. Już nie było w nim widać żadnego wymuszonego działania, wszystko, co robił, było w stu procentach szczere. Jego śmiech, spojrzenia pełne radości, siła, jaką odznaczał się na polu bitwy – wszystko to było tak naturalne, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, iż kiedyś mogło być inaczej. Z każdym dniem kochał go coraz bardziej, odkrywając, jak wspaniałą jest osobą i jak wiele ma ona energii nie tylko by istnieć, ale też by naprawdę żyć.

\- Hej, wszystko gra?- biegacz pochylił się nad nim tak nisko, że niemal zetknęli się nosami.

Te cudowne oczy wpatrujące się w niego z uczuciem, na którym nigdy mu nie zależało dopóty, dopóki nie został nim obdarowany. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem był bez tego wariata szczęśliwy, jednak nie chciał do tego teraz wracać pamięcią. Zanim młody zdążył zareagować, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, sprawiając, ze z gardła zwiadowcy wyrwało się coś pomiędzy entuzjastycznym jękiem a pomrukiem dezaprobaty.

\- M... Morgan.- głos mu się łamał, gdy usta Snajpera przewędrowały na jego szyję.- Morgan!

\- Richard puść mnie, to go zabiję!- w tle było słychać szamotaninę, jednak nie zamierzał na nią zwracać większej uwagi.

\- Andrée.- głos asasyna Red był dziwnie znudzony.

\- CO?!

\- Zamknij się.

 

* * *

 

1Mój mały


	9. Epilog

**BLU Scout**

Przeciągnął się rozkosznie, wyginając ciało w łuk tak, że materaca dotykały jedynie jego pięty i łopatki. Uwielbiał to uczucie, gdy mięśnie mu się powoli rozgrzewały i jeden staw za drugim strzelał cicho, przygotowując się do kolejnego dnia. Gdy wreszcie poczuł, że jego ciało jest gotowe, z błogim westchnieniem opadł na prześcieradło, wpatrując się w sufit. Gdy ojciec oznajmił mu, że kupił domek nad jeziorem, nie spodziewał się, że wylądują tutaj wszyscy czterej, ale naprawdę nie żałował. Było to pierwsze Boże Narodzenie bez mamy, co było w gruncie rzeczy trochę smutne, ale też były to pierwsze Święta z tatą, więc był zachwycony.

Naprawdę nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek rzeczywiście polubi agenta, jednak, jak się okazało, był w błędzie. Najwyraźniej musiał dorosnąć do tego, żeby mieć ojca, co zaowocowało tym, że mimo wszystko był szczęśliwy. Owszem, raz na jakiś czas było mu smutno, mimo że pół roku temu odeszła mama, jednak miał tyle powodów do radości, że nawet nie miał kiedy zapłakać. Tata, kiedy akurat nie usiłował go zamordować, dbał o niego jak tylko potrafił, Richard poza polem bitwy okazał się być nawet sympatycznym i, co ciekawe, odrobinę nieśmiałym facetem, a Morgan... Scout uwielbiał go. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Snajper przez cały ten czas go wspierał, dbał o niego, nie pozwalał, by żałoba na stałe zagościła w jego sercu. Był mu tak wdzięczny za wszystko, że nie potrafił tego wyrazić.

Ostrożnie przewrócił się na bok i popatrzył na pogrążonego w śnie asasyna. Gdy akurat się nie marszczył i miał potargane włosy wglądał naprawdę rozkosznie, a gdy leżał na plecach i chrapał cicho tak jak teraz, można się było po prostu rozpłynąć. Natomiast, kiedy się budził... Zwiadowca uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i zadrżał lekko. Wielokrotnie widział Snajpera bez ubrania, mimo że poza całowaniem się niewiele robili, jednak był to widok, który sprawiał, że serce mu przyśpieszało. Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć obojczyka mężczyzny, który było widać w dekolcie podkoszulka i przygryzł dolną wargę. Samo to było niemalże elektryzujące, a jakaż przyjemna byłaby możliwość dotknięcia go naprawdę porządnie... Podczas ich wspólnej wycieczki do Bostonu jakoś mimo wszystko nie był w nastroju na takie rzeczy, potem po pogrzebie tym bardziej, jednak teraz...

Chłopak, cały czas pozostając pod kołdrą, wdrapał się na Snajpera i położył mu się na piersi, krzyżując ramiona pod brodą. Zastanawiał się, ile czasu minie, zanim asasyn się obudzi, sadząc, że zajmie to tylko kilka sekund, jednak przeliczył się srodze. Niezadowolony tym odkryciem, wsunął dłonie pod piżamę Australijczyka, mając nadzieję, że trafi na łaskotliwe miejsce i tutaj plan wypalił aż za dobrze. Morgan gwałtownie się poderwał, chwycił go za ramiona i niemal brutalnie przerzucił na plecy, przygniatając całą mocą do materaca. Oprzytomniał dopiero wtedy, gdy biegacz wydał z siebie zduszony pisk, powoli zaczynając się dusić.

\- Co... Coś ty... Andy?- puścił go i przysiadł, pozwalając by kołdra zsunęła mu się z ramion.

\- Ok, już nigdy więcej cię nie będę usiłował łaskotać, obiecuję.- młody usiadł i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Rany, przepraszam.- westchnął i pochylił się ku niemu, całując go w policzek.- Po prostu... źle reaguję na budzenie mnie.

\- Właśnie zauważyłem.- z niesmakiem popatrzył na Snajpera, który ponownie się położył na plecach, najwyraźniej zamierzając znów zapaść w sen.- Przynajmniej teraz wiem, dlaczego zawsze wstajesz przede mną.

\- Mhm...

Scout fuknął z niezadowoleniem. Zdecydowanie nie o to mu chodziło. Z determinacją ponownie się wspiął na asasyna, siadając na jego biodrach tak, by objąć go nogami. Strzelec otworzył oczy i przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem, jednak się nie odezwał, czekając na rozwój wypadków. Zwiadowca nie zamierzał dawać mu zbyt wiele pola do domysłów i pochylił się ku niemu, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek i łaskocząc go swoim ciepłym oddechem. Mruknął cicho z zadowoleniem, gdy wargi jego ukochanego poruszyły się, odpowiadając na zaczepkę i oparł się na zgiętych łokciach, by mu było wygodniej. Snajper najpierw delikatnie wodził dłońmi po jego przedramionach, potem jednak chwycił je stanowczo i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, pogłębiając pocałunek. Młodzieniec westchnął, gdy pieszczoty opuściły jego usta, wędrując mu po szyi i obojczyku równie chaotycznie, co dłonie, które nagle znalazły się na jego plecach. Było mu tak dobrze, gdy ręce asasyna otaczały go niczym obręcze, czuł, że Snajper za nic w świecie nie chce go puścić.

\- Morgan...- jęknął, poruszając sugestywnie miednicą, gdy na jego skórze zacisnęły się zęby.- Proszę...

W tym momencie coś w Australijczyka wstąpiło. Chwycił go gwałtownie i ponownie przygniótł do materaca, dosłownie atakując jego wargi. To już nie były pocałunki, to była próba zjedzenia go żywcem. Dłonie Snajpera gorączkowo błądziły po jego ciele, pozbawiając je luźnej piżamy, gorące, wilgotne wargi, język oraz zęby docierały do każdego fragmentu skóry zwiadowcy, sprawiając, że chłopak z trudem łapał oddech. Było w tym coś cudownie prymitywnego, nie myśleli, nie zastanawiali się, po prostu czuli siebie nawzajem i starali się wymienić jak najwięcej dotyków, usiłując stopić się w jedną całość. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że zaraz spłonie, a jego serce wyrwie się z piersi, gdy dłoń asasyna powędrowała po raz pierwszy do jego krocza. Przed oczami tańczyły mu mroczki a dłonie lekko zdrętwiały, jednak nadal chciał coraz więcej i więcej, z jednej strony pragnąc tego cudownego uczucia spełnienia, z drugiej zaś miał ochotę, żeby te pieszczoty nigdy nie ustawały. Mimo swego przyspieszonego oddechu był w stanie wydawać z siebie naprawdę zawstydzające pojękiwania i pomruki, jednak były one cichutkie w porównaniu z niskim, zwierzęcym warczeniem jakie wyrywało się z gardła Snajpera.

Scout krzyknął, gdy poczuł na swoim przyrodzeniu usta asasyna, miał wrażenie, że wszystko to, co działo się z nim do tej pory, było naprawdę niczym. Nic nie mogło zastąpić tej przyjemności, która powoli zbierała się w jego podbrzuszu, odbierając mu zdolność bodaj minimalnego panowania nad sobą. Jego ręce, nogi i biodra poruszały się absolutnie bez jego woli, podporządkowując się wyłącznie instynktowi.

\- Morgan...- zamknął oczy, starając się poświęcić choć odrobinę koncentracji na ułożenie zdania, jednak był to próżny trud.- Proszę... We mnie...

Snajper porzucił swoje zajęcie i pochylił się nad nim, przyglądając mu się badawczo. Jego oczy dosłownie płonęły żądzą, jakby kochanie się ze zwiadowcą było warunkiem jego przeżycia. Zwiadowca niemal przestał oddychać, widząc to intensywne spojrzenie i niemal przebił zębami dolną wargę.

\- Chcesz, żebym...- asasyn również nie bardzo się nadawał do komunikacji werbalnej, jednak zastąpił ją sugestywnym ruchem znajdującej się między nogami chłopaka miednicy.

\- Tak, proszę, proszę...- niemal się rozpłakał, tak bardzo chciał mieć go w sobie.- Weź mnie, zróbmy to...

Snajper ponownie się na niego rzucił, doprowadzając nieszczęsnego zwiadowcę do wrzenia. Młody miał wrażenie, że jego ciało nie jest w stanie wytrzymać więcej pieszczot, jednak srodze się pomylił. Każdy kolejny pocałunek sprawiał, że pragnął jeszcze i jeszcze, jakby cały jego świat się składał wyłącznie z błądzących po nim dłoni i ust. Wreszcie asasyn puścił go na chwilę, by wyjąć coś z szuflady, jednak po chwili znów był przy nim.

\- Mor...

\- Poczekaj.- klęknął między jego nogami, przyglądając się trzymanej w ręku butelce.- Och, później mu podziękuję.

\- Komu?- westchnął, słysząc charakterystyczne pyknięcie otwieranego wieczka.

\- Nazwijmy go roboczo twoim macochem.- Snajper zaśmiał się cicho.- Rozluźnij się.

Jego ciało toczyło zażartą walkę z wsuwającymi się w nie palcami, jednak starał się znieść dyskomfort, który przerodził się w ostry ból. Trochę potrwało, zanim udało mu się zacząć czerpać przyjemność z powolnych, rytmicznych ruchów dłoni asasyna, tego, jak go rozciągał i wypełniał. To było zaskakujące, że zaledwie minutę temu Snajper zdawał się chcieć go dosłownie wgnieść w materac, teraz zaś był taki ostrożny i delikatny. Widząc jego skupioną twarz, biegacz czuł się naprawdę kochany. Strzelec tak bardzo starał się nie zadawać mu bólu, choć wiedział, że bez względu na jego wysiłki, to po prostu będzie nieprzyjemne, bo takie musi być.

\- Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy.- popatrzył na niego spod lekko przymkniętych powiek.- Nie bój się.

Morgan pochylił się ku niemu i pocałował go, czule pieszcząc jego wargi, policzki i szyję. Scout wplątał dłonie w jego włosy, nieco żałując, że ciepłe palce opuściły jego ciało i cicho westchnął, gdy ponownie znalazły się na jego kroczu. Gdy już obaj się upewnili, że cokolwiek by się zaraz nie stało, nie będzie to niczym złym, asasyn się wyprostował i tym razem użył żelu na sobie. Starannie usadowił się między nogami chłopaka i usiłując poruszać się jak najwolniej, powoli zaczął się w niego wsuwać. Chłopak czuł zaciśnięte na swoich biodrach palce i odruchowo położył na nich swoje dłonie, starając się utwierdzić Snajpera w przekonaniu, że tego chce, nawet jeśli początkowo mu się nie spodoba.

Najpierw był ból. Ostry i nieprzyjemny, przypominający mu, że jego ciało ma granice, które do tej pory nie były przekraczane. Syknął cicho, jednak cały czas napierał nogami na plecy ukochanego, nie pozwalając mu się wycofać. Był to powolny i nieprzyjemny proces, za każdym razem, gdy przyzwyczaił się do nieprzyjemnego szarpnięcia w jego ciele, asasyn odrobinę przesuwał się ku przodowi, sprawiając, że zwiadowca ponownie cicho krzyczał, usiłując powstrzymać łzy. W końcu jednak wszedł w niego cały i Scout odetchnął z ulgą, czując, że jego mięśnie powoi akceptują obecność Snajpera. Dał mu znak, że wszystko jest w porządku i nagle wszystko stało się o wiele, wiele lepsze. Każde kolejne pchnięcie wymazywało z jego pamięci ból, który jeszcze przed chwilą czuł, aż wreszcie całkowicie o nim zapomniał, zatracając się w zupełnie innym doznaniu. Rozkosz, jaka powoli rozpływała się po jego ciele była przytłaczająca i odebrała mu zdolność do zrobienia czegokolwiek, poza wiciem się na prześcieradle i wydawaniem z siebie desperackich pojękiwań za każdym razem, gdy asasyn niemalże się z niego wysuwał. Nic nie miało znaczenia poza tym porażającym rytmem, obijającym się wewnątrz niego jak echo uderzeń bębna pasujących do taktu, w którym biło jego serce. Snajper przywarł do niego, dzieląc się z nim swoim oddechem i ciepłem, dosłownie spijając z jego ust każdy dźwięk, jaki je opuszczał. Biegacz mamrotał nieprzytomnie, a im bliżej był spełnienia, tym mniej jego paplanina miała sensu. W końcu poczuł, że więcej nie zniesie, że to już wszystko i zaraz stanie się to, czego tak bardzo pragnął.

\- Morgan, Morgan, MORGAN! Tak! Tak, Morgan, TAK, Morgaaaa...

Nagle całe jego ciało stężało, pozbawiając go tchu, po czym wreszcie doszedł, czując, jak po całym jego jestestwie rozlewa się to cudownie błogie mrowienie i nagle wszystkie jego mięśnie zmieniają konsystencję, przeobrażając się w płyn. Nie był w stanie myśleć, mówić, oddychać, poruszać się, nawet nie był do końca pewien tego, że istnieje. Liczyło się tylko to poczucie lekkości i delikatne zawroty głowy, sprawiające, że jedyne, do czego rzeczywiście był zdolny, to rozpływanie się w trzymających go ramionach. Snajper całował jego szyję, aż wreszcie zagryzł zęby na jego obojczyku i wydał z siebie przeciągłe, niskie warknięcie, gwałtownie, niemalże agresywnie poruszając miednicą. Scout czuł, jak wypełnia go coś jeszcze i uśmiechnął się lekko, wplątując palce w wilgotne od potu włosy ukochanego. Asasyn jeszcze przez chwilę był w stanie utrzymać się nad nim, jednak po kilku sekundach opadł na zwiadowcę, dysząc ciężko jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Chłopak delikatnie poruszył nogami, masując jego lędźwie i wtulił mu nos w szyję, by poczuć jego zapach.

\- Kocham cię.- Strzelec poruszył się i pocałował go leniwie, wciąż dochodząc do siebie.- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo.

\- Mam mnóstwo czasu, by się dowiedzieć.- westchnął zwiaodwca, głaszcząc go po policzku.- W końcu zawsze już ze mną będziesz, no nie?

\- Będę.- odparł, chwytając jego dłoń i całując każdy palec osobno.

Andy pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na poduszkę i odetchnął głęboko. Nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak teraz, mając przy sobie ukochanego mężczyznę i niemal chciało mu się płakać z radości na myśl, że przecież to dopiero początek ich wspólnej drogi. Przed nimi jeszcze wiele, wiele lat, by mógł wreszcie zapomnieć, co to znaczy być samotnym i nauczyć się, jak to jest, gdy się komuś bezgranicznie ufa i darzy miłością, otrzymując w zamian dokładnie to samo.


End file.
